ReLIVE
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: “How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?” As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Not everything is as it seems... *Now newly edited and rewritten!*
1. Plans FOR SOMETHING UNWWANTED

(re)LIVE

**(re)LIVE**

**Name: **re(live)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 15

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Plans (For Something Unwanted)**

Normally Artemis Fowl the II would be enjoying breakfast of three pancakes and a Spanish omelet in the quite company of his family, but today his mother asked him,

"Arty dear, would you like a birthday party?"

He looked up from his newspaper, slightly disinterested, and asked blandly, "Now why would I want that for?"

Angeline Fowl traced circles with her finger on the table, "Well, I don't know… isn't this birthday supposed to be, special or something? Now what was it called… a sugar- honey-"

"-Sweet sixteen" Artemis helped her, not knowing where that phrase even came from in his mind.

His mother's face lit up, "Oh yes! That's what it was called! Oh, I'd love to plan a birthday party for you. The decorations, and the cake, it seems so much fun!"

The raven-haired boy looked down at his newspaper again and took a sip from his coffee.

Birthday parties were troublesome to him. Gossip ran faster, and arguments were made quicker among the chaos of a party. How they stand it, really? Being stuck in one tiny house with dozens of other bodies all chattering and spilling food all over place? Other than getting presents, which he could easily do for himself with a press of a button on speed dial to his bank account. There was also the added bonus of people rating your party, whoever made a horrible job of one was deemed unsociable to the rest of the teens.

The whole social ladder seemed even more ridiculous to him. It was like crabs in a bucket, they all scrambled to the top, to be the top, the one that would most likely be able to escape. Unknown to him, even though he was barely ever in school, he was at the top.

"No…" Artemis started, "Maybe once centuries ago, parties were actually meant to be for celebrating, not 'crab-crawling.' But I think it is highly unnecessary."

Artemis Fowl the I said his first sentence since the dispute between his son and wife began, "I personally think this is a great idea for Arty, I mean, you can't live under a rock forever. Bring your gal for your mum and me to see, eh?"

At this comment his son raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What?" Sr. Fowl looked startled, "You do have the Fowl traits, what's holding them back?"

Artemis flipped to the stocks section of the newspaper to see if his stocks were doing well. (Of course they were) He spoke calmly, almost to the extent of boredom, "It isn't anything that is holding them back, it's because I am not looking for a 'gal' as you say. They're either as dumb as rock as or shyer than any other human alive."

"So you don't want a party?" Angeline bit her lip, looking upset, "And I was hoping so badly I could plan one for you…"

Artemis sighed, feeling his resolve weakening. There were only two women in the world that could make him feel guilty, it was none other than Holly and his mother. Whether it was Holly using her fist or his mother's heart wrenching saddened looks, they both seem to nail him hard in the gut.

"Fine, I think I could rearrange my schedule to fit a party in, Mother." He smiled slightly, his blue and brown eyes showed what he said was genuine, reassuring her.

When had Artemis Fowl become so soft? He had come from gold-greedy criminal mastermind to almost criminal mastermind of good. Then again, he had always had a soft spot for his parents.

The genius watched as his mother's face lit up, and she began babbling about plans happily to his father, who was equal in her excitement in his own way.

Artemis folded the paper neatly and rose from his seat. Handing the newspaper to a maid, "Well, I must get going to the pothole of all boredom called 'school.'"

He put on a black over coat and walked towards the garage. Butler appeared and gave him a punch on his shoulder, "Hey, you taking the BMW today? Or am I driving?"

Artemis didn't even bother to rub his arm. Ever since the Aztec monument and goblin incident, he was true to his word. He now excelled in even fitness, not looking too buff but lean. Lean, but strong.

The boy sighed, "I prefer to you driving."

"Why? Not as good at driving as you thought? Maybe you shouldn't have faked the license and took the lessons."

"No… I'm been able to drive since I was six."

Butler was curious, "Then what is it?"

"I was just driving to the bookstore to pick up my latest psychology book under my pseudonym-those annoying editors sometimes cut out whole chapters- I just got out of the driveway and into the main street when-" the prodigy stopped to rub his forehead from stress, "-hordes of girls seemingly came out of nowhere, chasing my car. It was inhuman, the way they were able to keep up with a car like that. I was forced to use a Camo-cloak Holly gave me as soon as I found a corner."

The bodyguard snorted. The story was almost laughable, but he stopped short, "Wait, how did Holly know you needed one?"

"That's what baffles me the most."

* * *

"Jamie Alexander"

"here"

"Nick Gwedith"

"Yo"

"Sam Herald- and for God's sake Nick, please say 'present' instead of 'yoe' or whatever you kids say these days!"

The teacher then sighed, and looked at the last name on the attendance list. He always loved to call out Artemis Fowl's name. Such a prestigious young man! Why, when he graduates, the school could put "Artemis Fowl the II graduated from here" under their name, and children from all over the world will be flocking here.

In a proud booming voice (which several teens rolled their eyes at) he called out, "Artemis Fowl!"  
"Present, Mr. McBurney" Artemis replied in a slightly annoyed tone. He had almost completed the formula to the fifth element when the teacher interrupted his thoughts and might as well have thrown them into the wind.

The professor smiled, "Now that we have finished attendance, we have a new student this semester, all the way from Japan, Ame Shiku."

A few Asian boys took particular interest as they craned there heads to look at the newcomer, and the gossip girls had already taken interest with not even seen face of the Japanese transfer.

There was a light rap on the classroom door and McBurney motioned her in. Hesitated foot steps echoed on the floor, and a mane of jet black hair and a set of black eyes peeked from the doorway before entirely coming in. She stood awkwardly in front of the class, her feet pointed inwards at each other, like they were searching for reassurance on the unfamiliar ground.

"Konbanwa, Shiku-san." The teacher rasped in a thick, Irish accent. He then bowed so low he could have toppled over.

Ame's eyes widened and she giggled, but quickly put her hand over her mouth in apology.

Mr. McBurney wore a puzzled expression on his face, "Did I say something wrong…?"

The girl quickly shook her head no, but a sudden voice rang out.

"Incorrect."

All eyes fell on Artemis Fowl. The girls in the back squealed. He looked upwards at his mentally lesser teacher. The people would just have to wait for the revolutionary fifth element. Right now he saw an opening to publicly ridicule the poor man.

"W-what did I say…?" the teacher's face grew hot.

Artemis smirked, "You said konbanwa meaning good evening. You must have mistaken it as Ohayou Gozaimasu meaning good morning. Bowing was also unnecessary. Japan is as modern as us these days. Lastly, I believe that she can speak fluent English."

McBurney's face grew another shade of red, "I… I was told that this girl was a Japanese transfer!"

"Yes… but Artemis Fowl is correct. I can speak fluent English."

All eyes turned from McBurney's tomato face to the suddenly English capable. The gossip girls giggled. This was a pot of gold on the end of a rainbow for them, what wouldn't they say to their friends during lunch period!

Artemis smiled and pointed at her, "There's my proof of her fluency, Mr. McBurney. Now could you stop standing there like an idiot? Time is ticking and lunch period will start in fifteen minutes."

Ame's introduction began after Artemis' complaint, "I had wanted to say from the start, my name is Ame." She looked at the disbelieving faces of the students, "…Yes, I am Japanese, but I lived in the United States for the first seven years of my life before moving back to Japan. I have never been in Ireland before, so I am so excited to be here!" She then smiled widely at the class.

To an untrained ear, her voice sounded purely happy, simple, just entertained by the thought of being in a new school. To Artemis' trained ear, it seemed… off.

The teacher was still reduced to a babbling idiot.

"I suppose I will need to take the teacher's place as for now… you probably need a desk…" the black haired boy pointed somewhere near his seat. Most students tend to try to avoid the boy genius.

She looked slightly uncertain, but then she pointed at the desk on the far left of him, "Is that one good?"

Artemis waved his hand again, "Sure, all seats here are empty."

Ame sat in her Artemis-assigned desk and pulled back her black hair. Smiling lightly, she began to pull out her textbooks from her backpack.

The teacher finally regained his composure for the last five minutes of class. The five minutes were uneventful, in a strained voice, McBurney told the class to read chapter two in the history textbook.

The class filed out as soon as the bell rang; some were eager to get away from the intense atmosphere Artemis had put into the room, others were hungry or wanted to share the astounding news.

As soon as Artemis walked out the door Butler joined him and handed him a silver plate of food brought from Paris. Fairy transports came in handy easily.

While Artemis walked outside with his lunch, Butler continuously checked his watch nervously, until it annoyed the boy, "What is it?"

"Well uh..." Butler looked sheepish, "Juliet wanted me to come with her to a premiere of this action flick she's been waiting for, I told her I might not be able to go-"

"No matter." Artemis interrupted him, "Go if you wish. I'll be safe here, the only danger I might encounter here is boredom and stupidity."

Butler snickered. He heard from some girls walking by what had happened earlier. His face became serious again, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Absolutely fine."

The bodyguard smiled, "Thanks."

"Anytime, old friend."

* * *

After a wonderfully made lunch, a silent ring vibrated near Artemis' ear. He put his finger to his lips, leaned forward on the bench, and muttered quietly, "Holly, what brings you to interrupt my education?"

The pretty fairy on the other end snorted, "Nice try, Mud Boy, it's lunch time for you, actually, you just finished a pretty nice looking fish there. Did Butler take the low-way again?"

The genius made his voice utterly confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about, there's not low-way or high-way into France that quickly."

"Gotcha," Holly Short winked on the other end, even thought one was there to see, "Never said it came from France."

"You got me there." The boy had to admit, smiling, "It was a very interesting morning."

"I saw," the red head laughed

"You saw now, a breach in my privacy!" he sounded mockingly indignant

Holly smiled a smug smile, "Mud boy you have given us lots of problems, we're not letting go on you just because you saved a few of us."

"An entire demon race." He reminded her.

"We're not gonna let go, that's that. Anyways…That teacher stood there all bug eyed for quite awhile. How sad, he must've studied his lines for hours."

"Or days, depending on how you look at his intellect."

"So Artemis Fowl saves the Damsel in Distress from an idiotic evil magician."

"I didn't do that do save a girl, Holly, it was just all too easy to mock McBurney" Artemis corrected her.  
Holly leaned back in her chair, "Right, don't lie to me that you didn't do that just for all of your glory."

"I nearly found the fifth element this morning."

The fairy smiled. He changed the subject on her! Whatever, she thought, I'll just go along with it for now.

"Need some clues, Mud boy?"

"Certainly not," the boy sounded angry, "I can handle this perfectly fine."

"I'll give you a hint to the seventh one if you want it later."

That pricked Artemis a bit, "Now Holly, I-"

"Stop," she muttered, "You've got company."

He halted quickly and put his finger down; a shadow loomed over his head. The shadow was not too tall, most likely shorter than him, and was not hostile.

Normally, he sat outside because it was easier to talk without being seen, especially since this was still early spring, where most students preferred to eat inside.

"Talking to your finger, Artemis?" someone said sarcastically behind him.

He turned his head slightly and saw the new transfer. The genius put a welcoming smile on his face and replied, "Hello."

She laughed, "Never knew geniuses had finger talking syndrome."

"Never knew that sweet Japanese girls had split personalities." He said under his breath.

"What?" she looked confused.

He smirked, "Your mask is slipping. Your last comment was laced with sarcasm. Quite unlike the shy girl I saw in the classroom earlier this morning"

Her face turned abruptly blank, then a bit less gentle. She threw her hands up and sighed, "Yeah. You got me. Who would've thunk? I dunno… guess it's because you're a genius or something."

She was in a strange way…interesting, "Of course I would have found out sooner or later, but before I diagnose you are truly insane, you could explain why you put up that front."

The girl put her right index finger oh her chin and propped her elbow with her left arm. She pondered quietly for a moment, and answered, "Hm… I think it's because when I'm with strangers or teachers, I try to make a good impression. I know I don't have to be sickenly sweet, but it sorta… happens. Kinda grosses me out too"

Artemis nodded his head, "A possible reason, how do you feel about that?" There was a trace of mocking in his tone.

Ame caught on quickly her face became demonic, "You're not a shrink I payed for okay?! I'm not that insane!"

"You shouldn't be diagnosed with split personalities, more like insane mood swings." His eyebrow twitched.

She fumed a bit, her back facing him, grumbling, "I really shouldn't come over, jeez, this guy is nuts."

"You wanted to see me, why?" he looked curious.

Her face became demonic again, "You were eavesdropping on me?!"

Artemis was slightly confused, her moods moved as swiftly as the wind.

"No... you were quite loud, I heard your entire internal conversation." He said slowly, trying not to upset her again.

Realization swam over her face looking angry she exclaimed. "Gah!" holding her face in her hands, "I was talking to myself again!"

"Erm… you said you came to see me… why?"

Ame regained her composure slightly and turned to him, "Ah… well…" she fumbled for her words a bit, "I just ah… wanted to say thank you for what you did earlier. I seriously… would've, uh, maybe ended up speaking Japanese for the rest of the class… I don't have what you do in standing up to teachers."

He looked down, "It's a bit of an annoying habit, really…"

Her face suddenly became demanding "I just wanted to uh, thank you. Here's a rice ball." She pulled a triangular shaped rice mold out of her pocket and shoved it awkwardly at him.

Artemis took and it smiled, "Thank you, but I've tried these before, they're quite interesting-"

"Just take it, will you?!" she snapped at him, then quickly closed her mouth

Almost afraid that she might snap, he took it uncertainly, a strained silence fell upon them.

She stood awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at his pale face. "Well uh…" she started, "I gotta go, I'll see you later." She turned, walking away.

"Yes, later." Artemis said to her retreating figure, going down the walkway and back into the school building.

He looked at the rice ball in his hands, it was still warm. Afraid she might pop out of nowhere, and demand him to eat it once again, Artemis took a bite. Not bad, really. He thought.

It was sort of… good…

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE leave a review. And to all that really think Ame's a Mary-sue PLEASE bear with me and keep reading. You'll understand her if you just KEEP READING. She's not a mary-sue, and you'll get to know her more! **


	2. aN ORDINARY trip

**(re)LIVE**

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 15

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Hey! Thanxies! hugs

**Michelleishalfanangel123:** Oh, thank you so much! Trust me, you will not get some boring old romance in THIS story, be patient. It will be revealed…

**artyfan#1: **yay! A request to continue! An author's food!

**The EVIL Squirrel MWAHAHAHA...: **That's true, scratch that. If Minerva wasn't a Mary-Sue with a capital "M" it might've been better, and most of the Artemis Fandom wouldn't be hating on her.

**Deafening Silence**

She never spoke to Artemis again. He found that besides history, she was also in his calculus class. As soon as he walked into the door, she shrunk visibly away from him.

Ame was bold, strange, and very possibly did have a split personality disorder. It seemed even more possible now, because she suddenly became another girl, shrinking in her seat under his gaze.

Artemis lived his school life in almost perfect solitude once more. The only time his silence was broken was when there was a chance he could make another teacher flush with embarrassment.

There was no point in trying to fish an answer out of the suddenly mute girl, Artemis figured, it was her choice. She became a stupid sheep-like girl, it wasn't like he forced her into anything. If Ame was like that, it was not his problem. Also, he didn't really care.

In the meanwhile, Artemis was also bombarded by his parents, asking for what he wanted in his birthday party, the decorations, and food, so on. As if the house _itself_ wasn't ornate enough.

Holly prodded at him, "You really should see what that girl's up to, one second she's all strong and bold, the other second she has her mouth entirely shut. You sure she doesn't have any problems?"

"She seemed normal enough." He said in a clipping tone, signaling the topic was closed and off limits.

Two weeks later, he sat on the same bench as always, discreetly talking to his finger as always, when she sat down on the bench next to him.

Ame made no movement that suggested she was in the mood for another sarcastic comment. She actually was almost balled up on the edge of the bench. Her head was down, her black hair covering her face.

"Well…" she said, trying to get his attention.

"Not being a sheep, finally?" Artemis said without looking at her.

"…What?" her voice said she was confused, yet oddly she still hid her face.

"Never mind that… you came because…?"

"I... I came to say I'm sorry." She balled her fists up in her lap.

He raised an eyebrow, "Now really, for what? I can think of two plausible reasons."

She finally lifted up her head and smacked her forehead lightly, sighing, "Only with Artemis Fowl would an apology be so difficult."

"Well?' he tried smiling, to coax the answer from her, but failed, only resulting in a strange half-smile.

"I'm sorry, " her eyes were closed, one hand covering them, "…for bothering you in the first place at all, I should have never even came over and talked to you."

Of course, she had already found him too strange to interact with. It happened occasionally.

"For you or me?"

"Whaaat…?" her voice dripped with disbelief, "You really like to prod at people, don't you?"

He looked expectantly at her, waiting for her answer. She was growing wackier by the second, and she was like a shiny object in Artemis' eyes, something quite amusing.

"Sorry. For. You. Does that make everything clear?" She was more relaxed now, almost back to her normal self.

Artemis looked at the tree behind him, "Well, sorry for me, why?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, which annoyed him, she was still avoiding showing the left side of her face.

"Now really, what's wrong with the left side of your face?" he scrutinized the right side, it seems perfectly normal.

"What?" her jaw tensed, her one visible eye looked upwards, "Nothing's wrong, what do you mean?"

Artemis' eye brows furrowed, "Really what is wrong-" he grabbed at her head and pulled her head forwards.

"Hey! Get your hands off my face!"

A huge bruise covered the left side of her face. It was purple and a sickly looking yellow, black around the eye socket.

Ame winced and looked down, trying to hide it again.

"What… happened?" Artemis knew that wasn't some ordinary trip.

She looked at him sheepishly, "Well, I'm really kinda a klutz, you say, 'great, mood swinging girl with two left feet', huh?" At this point she was babbling almost incoherently.

She stopped to look at his face for a moment, wondering if he really understood any of that. He waited, trying to be more patient than normal.

"Well, the other day I was walking down the stairs and I didn't even know my dad had just waxed them or anything, and our house is new." Ame paused to take a breath, "So these construction workers are walking in by the front door, holding a huge door for the new wall they made, and I slipped and totally crashed into then, and the left side of my face went WHAM! Right into the corner of the door, so… yeah… I guess that's what happened."

The genius looked at her bruise, more curious than concerned, "Really, it looks like someone capably strong punched you three times, right there-" he pointed at her cheekbone "-there-" he pointed at her eye socket "-and there-" lastly, he pointed right above her eye '-that's what it looks like to me, of course, don't take a word of what a genius says."

The girl stiffened again, "See, I told you I'm weird, so I am sorry for you."

Artemis laughed quietly despite himself, if she really knew what his world was like.

"Well, my life's sorta like this," she looked up into the sky, it was slightly gray, still early in spring, "Sorta dead right, all grayish, nothing much. Like waiting for your turn on a totally awesome rollercoaster, and then there's all these other annoying people in the line, pushing around. But when I get on the ride, it's _awesome_ those few seconds, half a minute maybe, it feels totally worth it to be waiting that crowded little line."

She lost the black haired boy there, if it was anything Artemis wasn't up at, it was pop culture and normal teenage amusements.

Ame saw that evident on his face, "I mean, all your life you wait and wait for something awesome to happen, and when it does happen it's only a glimpse, something fast, then it's gone. And the Hell of a wait is back, just waiting. I think that's why I'm like this. I mean, I bet _your_ life isn't like that." She threw a meaningful look at him, at which he frowned at, he still wasn't catching up to what she was saying, "You must have some sort of interesting thing to do, one after another."

"You have no idea…" he muttered. Lately, the only reason he was at school was he was studying teenagers in their natural habitat, one of his most mundane projects ever, but he needed the information once in awhile when he went to other countries under his pseudonym name and fake slack jawed teenager looks.

"I bet you have lots of things to do, being so rich, I bet you can go to any movie by like, what? Spouting out your name?" She had snapped, " I bet waiters just swoon when they realized the fat tip they're gonna get. I bet-"

The pale boy's eyebrow twitched, her tone of voice was clearly sarcastic, "I highly suggest," he said in a louder voice than hers, "you not bet with me, you may live like an indentured servant for the rest of you life."

She stopped, cringing, she had gotten off and let out all her steam, picking at some of the flaws she could find about him, being rich and cynical. But really, her idea of an escape from the real world is a good thick book, he must go Hawaii for a break on the weekends on a private plane.

The Japanese girl pointed at him, with a challenging look on her face, but said in a hesitant tone, "Well, I bet five bucks you haven't even gotten in _line_ for a rollercoaster."

Artemis swallowed, and pulled out his wallet. Ame looked at him with disbelief, "Are you _kidding_?" she breathed, "My God, I _have _to get you on one of those."

She looked at the suit he was wearing too, under the long over coat, and his straight as a ruler posture, "-and _fast._" She added quickly.

He frowned, what was wrong with a suit? And good posture helps you from having back pain when you're older. Rounded shoulders were not something he wanted either.

Suddenly she stood up, startling her a bit "That's it!" She declared, "You need to _GET A LIFE!_ I'm positively going to take you to one."

"How horrid, you vomit on those things." He protested.

"If you have a weak stomach… afraid?" She taunted.

His eyebrow twitched, and a smrk flitted across his face. The boy who had ridden a magma flare in a metal pod made by a half-human-half-horse, throw up on a human contraption? Not on his life.

"Fine." He said, clearly enjoying it.

"Fine." She retorted back, and was ready to stomp away to look for roller coasters near the area, but not without tripping first.

"Uwah!" she cried out. When she got up, her face flushed, she knocked her knee against a near bench, to her horror. "Crap…" she groaned

Ame's face turned another shade of red as she hobbled away, not daring to look back.

Artemis bit back the urge to burst out laughing at her grief. A few minutes later, he got up, smoothed out any wrinkles on his suit, and was ready to turn off his fairy phone, but not without hearing Holly mutter something almost indistinct:

"Something's up, it's all too surreal..."

**And now, to my dear flamer, flamegirl**: So sorry you didn't have the guts to sign onto an account and actually say it to me with the possibility of me saying something back. Now, we should get down to business, like you say…

Polite? Hope I made up for it. Really, if you read the ending of LC, he's changed a bit, again. Yes, I intentionally made him humiliate the teacher while helping her at the same time. If you read till the ending of my story, she's a bit far cry from a Mary-sue. She's not perfect in any way, and I already expressed that by the end of the chapter. She has mood swings and leads a double life with teachers. Does that really seem like a Mary sue to you? I would never intentionally make a Mary sue, and I didn't change her ethnicity to hide "mary-sueness" or anything. You really have a strange eye for Mary-sues, which leads to number 2

I took out Minerva because SHE's a mary-sue, she's blonde, rich, smart, French, and pretty. Did you know she was named after a goddess, JUST LIKE Artemis? If she doesn't fit the mary sue category, you really need to rethink where you got the mary-sue phrase. I'm sorry that we also live In the microwave generation, where the plot needs be right there In the open three sentences away from the beginning, but here's something that should calm you I DON'T WRITE TRASHY ROMANCE FANFICTIONS FOR NO REASON. I do a have a plot, and if you had kept reading you might have been quite satisfied with it.

I explained right in this chapter, a bit insufficient, but I'll fix it up.

Yes, you were being a bitch, but I'm being one too right now, and I don't give a crap either

**(note: want a copy of her flame? Tell me in your review and I'll PM it to you)**

**And once again, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! Please review, and hang on a bit more, I sprinkled in some clues and questions that are related to the plot line! Hope you caught them, thank and see you next chapter!**


	3. LONG drive LOST?

**(re)LIVE**

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 15

Ame:14

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not **_Artemis Fowl_** or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**artyfan#1: **sniff you have stayed true right by my side! Thank you! hugs oh… he's not going JUST to go on a rollercoaster

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Thank you for the little advertisement XDDD keep on reading dear friend

**Heiki Storm: **Hilo! I already replied to your review! Thank you for reading!

**(Long) Drive (Lost?)**

"Are you _sure_ that this is absolutely necessary?" Foaly whined.

Holly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Trust me. He wants to do this, and obviously, you can't stop him from much, can you?"

The half horse sighed in agreement, "Okay…" He reached to turn on the gas screens and logged into the special searcher.

"I have to say… I sorta agree with him…" the fairy mumbled under her breath

Foaly snickered, it sounded a bit more like a neigh, "What's wrong, jealous?"

Holly's hands flew up in defense, "What? Absolutely not! I mean, it _is_ fishy that she came out of nowhere, really!"

Foaly proceeded to open communication units in Ireland, "Right…"

Her face was as red as her hair in anger, "Trust me, you say anything like that again I'll rip off that stupid hat of yours with your head along with it!"

\\\\\\\\\

"How is it doing commander?"

"001 still not stable, 002 locking on target."

"Good… did you drain and repair 002 first?"

"Yes, 002 has been drained and repaired."

"Good work, keep analyzing 002, and search 001."

"Yes sir."

\\\\\\\\\

Ame flopped onto her bed and sighed, then realized that that would mess up her hair again. She grumbled. Being such a girl was so annoying. Way too many rules just to go on a simple outing, and too many things to worry about. Like her hair right now for instance, it was tied up so precariously she could barely move without messing it again.

The Japanese girl trudged over to her dresser and yanked her hairbrush off. Her face still sour, she faced her long mirror and began pulling at any knots her hair had created in the "disturbance."

Glancing at her clock, she made a quiet "ick" noise. With Artemis' impeccable timing, he would be at her porch in approximately fifteen minutes.

Thinking quickly she pulled on a blue light long sleeved shirt with silver swirl print and a jean skirt with black leggings. Ame groaned as she realized she might have messed her hair yet_ again_.

She began threatening it as she stomped over to her mirror. The threats worked, her butterfly-clipped ponytail was yelled into submission. She had also curled the loose hairs and fanned them out.

The bruise around her eye was almost virtually gone, after all, it had been three weeks since then. A yellow-green mix still hung at the bottom of her eye socket, but it could be easily missed.

She then left her room and began down the stairs but remembered she needed earrings. Turning quickly, she hopped two at a time up the stairs and banged her knee against the edge of a step.

"Ah.. kuso…" she swore, grabbing the first pair of earrings she could find. The dainty blue and black stars that hung from a hoop seemed to sway in fear of her iron grasp.

Below, the doorbell rang. Ame's eyes widened in surprise. Artemis was early! Wait… her dad… would… FLIP!

"GYAHHH!!" she war-cried, flinging herself down the stairs as quickly as she could.

Her dad was at the door. She pushed him aside quickly and yanked the door open.

Outside Artemis stood on the porch, smiling politely. Over the past year, his hold on suits had loosened; he wore a simple black button-up shirt, which looked incredibly good on him, to Ame's surprise.

A pair of brown and blue eyes were too genuinely happy, Ame looked closer, too true, an act after all.

"Well… who is this…?"

Ame turned quickly around, her father stood behind her, with a questioning look on his face.

She looked back a Artemis, a smirk had rearranged itself on his face, she stuck her tongue out at him before she stuttered to her father, "Well, uh… this is a new friend from school, he's uh-"

"-Artemis Fowl, a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shiku." The genius interrupted gracefully, extending an open hand towards the other man.

Ame's father smiled cautiously, and shook his hand, "Kyori, also nice to meet you too… Ame-chan didn't tell me about this- oh! You're Artemis Fowl! The genius!" His eyes widened at his realization.

Ame rolled her eyes, _great, he's going to do his genius bragging rights again._

"Ahahaha! It's nothing really, Mr. Shiku!" Artemis put on an embarrassed blush and put one hand behind his head, "I was just born with this gift, you should really thank my parents!"

"Geh…" her draw dropped. Stupid Artemis. Stupid manipulation techniques… her face went anime demon-like, "Dad! That's not true! He's really rich and stuc-"

The same blushing boy gave her a personal dagger-eye attack. She could swear she saw death shadowing him.

"Eheheheh… I mean, he comes fro am rich family and stuff, but he's really nice in spite all of that!"

Mr. Shiku's smile grew, "You're here to tutor Ame, aren't you? Well that's great! She really needs help in the English grammar department…"

"Dad! Really!" her face flushed.

Artemis laughed, "Ya… well, we were wondering if we could go to an amusement park before the library…"

Her father stopped, "As in a date…?"

Ame's face turned even redder, "No it's not, he's just never gone a roller coaster before."

"What? Really?"

Artemis smiled sheepishly, "Heh, yeah… but it's mostly tutoring…"

"Certainly! Go now Ame! Get your grades up!" the father practically pushed her out the door, hoping he'd see immediate progress in her work.

Ame rolled her eyes as she put her black boots on. Grabbing a black coat, she nudged Artemis out the door.

She stepped outside, but then quickly turned around, "Bye dad!" She waved enthusiastically.

Mr. Shiku smiled and waved back.

Her face unwound slightly, a sad smile in place.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Do tell me where this rickety contraption is, so we can get it over with." The genius' mask had peeled off as soon as they got into the car.

Ame looked around, "Where's Butler?"

Artemis smirked, "I don't need him always around, I'm not a child, you know."

She stared absentmindedly out the BMV's tinted window, "Too true…"

His face turned sour, "Do you mind telling me where this is, or do we need to wait until the next ice age?"

Her head snapped around, "Jeez, Prince Impatient! Go down the street and turn left for starters, HAPPY?!"

\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Artemis…"

"…Yes?"

Ame's face was a cross between indescribable annoyance and boredom, "I think we're lost. We've been driving around this neighborhood for half an hour. "

Artemis huffed, "We're absolutely _not_. I know where we're going. Your directions were just incorrect."

Her eyes widened, "Wha-? Putting blame on me! Really, you missed the exit, I swear! I drove there just in case too!"

"You ended up there by mistake, who knows with luck? You must have gone the wrong way, but then gotten there anyways." Artemis snickered.

A vein popped of on her forehead, "Well, if my directions are wrong, go ask for some!"

He looked taken back, his blue and brown eyes widened this time, "Directions?" he gripped the steering wheel, "Why, I'm a genius! I don't some stupid directions."

_Men,_ she sighed, _All men are like that, they never ask for directions. Whether they're a smart ass or not._

She then noticed a GPS system put into the car. She pointed at it, and Artemis looked at her finger out of the corner of his eye.

"Why couldn't you use this?"

"Juliet broke it." He answered bluntly.

Ame fell back on her chair, making a soft "puh" noise.

"Can we at least try asking _one_ person?"

He rubbed his forehead, "Fine, if it makes you shut up."

The vein that had popped up earlier grew bigger, she blew air through her teeth and turned her head out to the window. Outside the trees were forming buds on its branches. The sky wasn't as cloudy as today. Then she suddenly noticed they had stopped.

She turned around, and saw him looking at her, a few inches apart. She back up a bit as he pointed one finger at her, "That's the agreement. I ask, you shut up. Okay?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows, "Fine."

Outside a hurried looking business woman walked out of her house, she fumbled in her purse before hearing, "Excuse me, ma'am!"

Her head snapped around, her faced obviously showed she was peeved, "What? What do you want?" her voice was spiked, and she instantly regretted it.

Artemis stood in front of her, full on manipulation mode. His face looked hurt, "I'm sorry Miss, are you in a hurry?"

Ame, still sitting in the car groaned. _Womanizer!_

The business lady's face flushed. _Oh my God, how old is this kid? He is _so _HOT!_

"No… not really…" Actually, she had a meeting to go to that began three minutes ago.

"I was wondering… if you knew the directions to the local amusement park?" Artemis looked at her steadily, nearly boring holes into her skull.

_He must be nearly ten years younger than me, stop thinking these things!_

"Oh… um... yes, that one… You need to go up through this street then go right…"

The Japanese girl in the car laughed. This was a scene you couldn't miss.

Artemis smiled and shook her hand, "Thank you very much young lady."

"You're welcome…" _Oh my God! His smile!_

He started walking away, until he heard, "Wait!"

He turned around, smile screwed in place, "Yessss?"

The business lady fumbled a bit, "Here, my card. Call me up if you to… um… eat sometime"

Artemis took the car and smiled, "Thank you very much."

_Oh my God…_

He walked back to the car and shut the door, Ame burst out laughing, "Oh. My. Gosh. Did you _see _her? She was head over heels for you, and is she like, _thirty?"_

"Yes… happens all the time I guess…" Artemis smiled. He had just manipulated yet another person.

He looked at her, "Shall we get going then?"

She wiped some tears from her eyes and smiled happily, "Yeah, let's go."

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Holly slammed the table as she got up, "This- this can't be! It has to be wrong!"

**Thanks for reading you guys! Fanfiction had a "hiccup" and I had this chapter for about a week before it let me upload this chapter TT. So sorry you guys! Please review! I'd like to here your feedback! Until then!**


	4. ANTIBITTERSWEETlollipops!

**reLIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYALS READERS. I THANK YOU! IT TOOK AWHILE TO COME OUT, BUT HERE IT IS. I MADE IT LONGER THAN NORMAL, BECAUSE THERE WAS TOO MUCH TO PACK IN. ENJOY.**

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 15

Ame:14

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Erissa: **Thank you SO much for giving me that critique. Absolutely wonderful. I'll keep everything you said in mind.

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Thank you too, for being with me through this

**PalomaLs: **Lol, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for reviewing. And I'm Chinese, Ame is Japanese. Sorry, I had to point that out, it's an Asian thing.

**ScathingSarcasm: **Oh nonono! I'm still doing this… it's just that writer's block, discouragement, and finals have gotten into the way. But thank you for being interested, and even reviewing.

**(Anti-)(Bittersweet-)Lollypops?! **

In a quite filled parking lot of an amusement park in Ireland, on a slightly muddy looking day, you could hear some shouting, followed by a long period of quiet, but intense murmurs, then followed by more outraged screaming.

Ame Shiku could've been heard clearly on the other side of the earth, in her homeland, Japan at that point.

Artemis Fowl the II, on the other hand, remained as impatient and stoic as ever.

"I _told_ you my directions were right! _God!_ You men and your directional problems!" She waved her hands frantically.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking towards the front entrance, "It was obvious my route was the faster way, that lady was not even needed, I knew exactly where we were heading."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, then why'd you ask her?"

"To shut you up, and apparently, its effectiveness is fading." The genius counter-attacked immediately.

A vein pulsed on her forehead, and she attempted to make herself look preoccupied in readjusting the straps of her bag. It only succeeded in making a more uncomfortable mess, making her bag go lopsided.

Artemis almost loped beside her, looking happily smug.

Upon arriving at the gate, he turned at her and smiled mockingly, "Now miss, where are we going to have this 'awesome' time?"

Ame smirked, "Unlike Grammar and Math, I did my homework on this one. We'll be riding on _that._" She pointed upwards, not too far away, a large hill of a rollercoaster.

It looked more like a hump of a monstrous dragon. They could hear terrified shrieks as people came up the tracks and plummeted down.

As the screaming faded off, Artemis shook his head, "I really don't understand why people would raise their blood pressure for the fun of it."

She frowned, "Cuz it's fun, smartass. Come on, we better get to the line before the rush starts." She began walking ahead, but turning, she only saw Artemis standing solidly in place.

Running back, she threatened him, "I'll give you a nice hard kick if you don't come with me. Remember, I'm paying so you don't have to waste your _precious_ money on it."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "I'd like to see you try." He retorted

Her face turned an inhumane red. He sighed, I mean, really how hard could a girl-

A sudden crack was heard, loud enough for small children to turn and look. At first it was just a loud noise, then he felt the pain beginning to throb.

A look of disbelief crossed his face and he winced slightly, "You _kicked _me."

He had done training with Juliet and Butler. Karate, Judo, Kendo, even boxing. (Which didn't really suit his taste) With guns, swords, and even chainsaws, but nothing prepared him for a kick from a pissed off girl.

"I said I would," she said, teeth gritting in a composed fake smile, "Now come _on_."

He turned to her quickly, a cold look on his face, "No."

Ame looked incredulously at him, "_What? _After all that crud we went through to get here, you're not going because I _kicked _you?"

"Yes," He spoke slowly, like talking to a small child, "that is why."

She was stumped, "Er… then… think of it as a study of Teen Adrenalin and Entertainment Habits!"

He pondered for a moment, "Well, that is true… a first hand account would be best, I could analyze mental and emotional patterns of teenagers here wonderfully… since this place is crawling with lesser minds like them…"

"Great." She looked at the line quickly growing bigger, "You can think up theories in the line, or interview some kid puking into a trash can, but we need to go, _now._"

She took his arm and began dragging him before he could protest about wrinkling his very expensive jacket.

\\

In the Lower Elements Police Special Recruitment Station, a centaur burst out laughing, actually, a series of high neighs.

"She kicked him! Oh! I am keeping this and using it in the company picnic. People will love this!" Foaly laughed harder, replaying the scene.

Holly sighed. Initially, it was hilarious. She had laughed herself into tears. But now, it was getting a bit extensive.

Artemis didn't go with the girl just for "fun." Really, "Artemis" and "Fun" did not fit into a sentence well together.

He chose to go with her to run a background check.

So far Holly had uncovered the school she went to previously, and her age, blood type, so forth. Everything was quite normal, a bit too normal.

A few minutes before she had slapped the table in a frustrated manner, crying out. "This _can't_ be right!"

She found that Ame was a certified genius, no where Artemis' intellectual capabilities though. This girl had cleared into a nice round 150.

Hacking into the school boards accounts of her grades, Holly saw that whatever subject she was paying attention to, would reflect astounding grades and happy comments from teachers. But whatever class she didn't care for, she barely made it out in the 80 range.

This was utterly boring work. The girl was human through and through. Until she found an interesting article in Ame's local newspaper.

"Found it." Holly said triumphantly as Foaly rolled over to peer at the gas screen.

\\

"…Horribly long and boring line, and the teenager vomiting in the trash can barely even acknowledged me! I even promised him a quote in my latest psychology book!"

Artemis ended his long rant and huffed, looking at the poor puking teenager's retreating figure, looking for a restroom.

Ame cracked a smile, "I really didn't mean you could go and look for a kid throwing up his guts out to interview."

"Really?" His blue and brown eyes looked surprised, "What do you mean then?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing, "You take things way too seriously, that was a joke, I was just kidding."

"Oh." He simply said, "I must have missed that while I was analyzing…"

The girl leaned against the metal railing that wound up to the front of the rollercoaster. A few other girls were giving Artemis looks.

"I think it's him, the rich smart hot guy!" a blonde whispered loudly

Her brunette friend in large sunglasses looked shocked, "No way! Artemis Fowl? Not possible!"

"I think it's him though!" the blonde persisted.

"You talk to him then!"

"No, you!"

The line moved at a snail's pace, and the girls' loud argument made it even more unbearable.

Then Artemis just snapped, he moved over to the pair and they stopped like dead squirrels on a busy highway.

"Yes," He said in a tone that could make you shiver, "It is I, Artemis Fowl the II, now, could you quiet your utterly ridiculous yapping? Yes, I can hear you all the way from there, _two feet_ from where I am standing."

He turned away quickly, leaving the girls to pick up each other's broken pieces.

"You are so right! He is _so_ hot!"

Ame gave him and thumbs up and a sarcastic grin, "Nice, way to handle the ladies."

"I try," he answered, returning her mocking tone.

\\

"Apparently her mother and brother died in a car crash eleven years back…" Holly read from the Japanese article.

Foaly rolled his eyes, "How is this interesting? Mud Men with their slower reflexes die in their car safety-hazard whatever things all the time."

"What's interesting," Holly said in her I'm-trying-to-be-patient tone, "is that it was a hit and run, and because her brother wasn't buckled in, they assumed he was blown to bits on impact with the other car."

"A wonderful mental picture!" he made a face

"And his mother was dead for sure, but her brother never really properly found. The Shiku family tried to recover him, but the Japanese dropped the case as soon as they found it impossible to solve. It's still considered open, but no one's taken thought to it, even though the other driver is still at large." The red head condensed what she read as she scrolled down the page.

Foaly thought for a moment, then observed, "That does give them a reason for moving to Ireland though…"

"Yes, it does…"

\\

The day grew hotter, and the sky lifted to be a grey-blue. Unfortunately, the sun didn't feel like cooperating with the sky or clouds. It chose to be burning hot.

Artemis didn't like to sweat.

Yes, he did while sparring, yes, it didn't bother him then, but right now it did. Because he was standing in a pointless line for a pointless ride…meaning, sweating now would be pointless.

He pulled his jacket off and mumbled something that sounded like, "…Inconvenient… pointless…"

The blonde and the brunette nearly died from happiness. They whipped out their cameras and began taking pictures of the gorgeous black haired boy.

He lithely ignored the flashing cameras and turned his head to look at Ame, "How long is this going to take?" A hint of annoyance floated in the question.

"Hey," She frowned, "I wasn't the one being difficult, if we were here just a few minutes earlier we would be there already." She noticed he had taken off his jacket, and decided to take off hers too.

He humphed, crossing his arms, "I've made two observations already."

She rolled her eyes, "Really. What are they?"

"One, fangirls use their higher pitched vocals excessively,"

She snorted, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop laughing

"and Two, lines to these attractions are _also _excessively long, and absolutely not amusing as the name suggests."

"But," the girl protested, "When you get there-"

"When I get there." He interrupted, "When _will _I get there? These two observations sums up to the total as both excessive and pointless. Making this whole adventure excessive and pointless."

She sighed, "Okay. I know the line is damn long. But the girls aren't really…"

The pair squealed behind them, rapidly talking.

"Fine, they're a pain in the ass, but really, just wait a bit. You won't regret it." Ame tried reassuring him in an almost pleading voice.

"Hn." He made a noise, but didn't make any move to leave.

As quick as the storm came, it left, leaving a huge smile on her face, "Great!"

She had left Artemis slightly surprised. _Idiot. Who said I agreed to stay?_

"Hey!" the blonde suddenly cried out, "Is that girl Artemis' _girlfriend?_"

"Whaaaat?" both black haired parties answered.

The brunette comforted her friend, "Hey hey hey! Obviously not, Alice! Look at the height difference! And she's so… Bland!"

The black haired boy laughed quietly, a curled hand on his chin. While the black haired girl glared at him.

"I am totally _not_." Ame spoke with confidence to the two, a surge of revenge in her words, "He's just an arrogant, directionally challenged smartass!"

She felt a pat on her shoulder, and saw a pair brown and blue eyes glowing with positively sincere kindness, the kind she fed teacher and strangers with. She was ready to puke.

"Of course not, I obviously would not court such a short-tempered girl with bad manners and such bad language!" He smiled as he spoke these words.

Alice sighed with relief, "Oh, you were right Emily, really, why would he go out with her when he looks like _that?_"

Ame only smiled, still a bit peeved by his comment, "You know, Artemis… that was a bad move on your part…" she leaned closer to him.

The genius scoffed, "And why is that?"

"Now they won't start pestering you…" She lowered her head, looking ghostly, "till the end of the ride!"

He turned, looking at her, smirking, "I find that very hard to believe."

"Fangirls are troublesome, I am a girl you know, it was nice knowing you, Artemis, very nice and annoying." She wiped a fake tear from her face and laughed.

"Hn." He tossed out carelessly, reminding her of a certain boy **(1)** she knew in a comic book. Perhaps they were coaching each other?

3…2…1…

"So…" Emily started

"Are you single?" Alice finished for her, they looked eagerly for his answer.

The Japanese girl nudged her arm at him.

_Told you so_

He turned his head farther away from her, telling her

_I really would care less_

Then he turned his back at her, a wide, vampire-like smile on his face.

_Watch this_

His unnaturally pale face blushed slightly, and he looked at the girls' faces before turning his head away. Even shyly, to boot.

"I am… but, I'd really like to concentrate on my studies for the moment, it is what shapes your future." He then laughed, almost sheepishly.

Emily answered quickly, "Oh I _totally _understand!"

Alice nodded her head quickly, "Yeah!"

The last girl Ame groaned internally How did the pair fail to remember Artemis was the very one that had yelled at them for talking just a few minutes before? No one would accept a personality switch as quickly as them. It made her feel ashamed, how stupid her gender was.

"Here." Artemis smiled, "let's play a game to pass the time. The last person to speak gets a hundred euros!"

The two girls shut up on command, anticipating the money.

Artemis sighed and turned to look at the short Asian girl, once again smirking.

_Smooth one,_ she mouthed, making a crooked smile.

A ghost of a real smile peeked under his lips, understanding her silent words.

\\

Soon the game grew tiring to Ame, she pulled out her I pod and selected _Sakura Drops_ by Utada Hikaru.**(2)**

She looked up at the sky, the sun seemed unrelenting. She wiped her brow, silently thankful she had put her hair up.

Suddenly the line jumped, and Alice and Emily stiffly walked forward, almost like they were afraid if they walked too quickly they would be disqualified.

"I promise this will be the last time I fall in love… Even the Sakura tree…" the girl mentally hummed the lyrics. Hey, she could really use a hundred euros, it wasn't just a bet on 500 yen **(3)** or something.

She peered sideways at Artemis. He seemed like he was on the verge of some—

Suddenly he announced, "Okay, forget it" He slapped fifty each into the hands of both girls, "this is getting boring anyways, and you—over there! Sir!"

A middle aged man, nearly at the end of the line turned around questioningly. He pointed at himself, as if to ask if Artemis was referring to him.

"Yes, _you_," Artemis sighed impatiently. He took his wallet out and began waving around _another_ two fifty Euro bills, "I'll pay you a large sum of money if you would trade places with me!"

Ame's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates.

She grabbed his hand and tugged, to no avail, but she continued in vain, trying to bring it back down to his side.

"_Hey!_"

"What is _it_?"

A familiar demonic look crossed her face, "You can't do that."

"And why is that?"

She pointed at him, "You know, you use that phrase too- UGH! That's not what I'm trying to say!"

She turned away from him quickly, clinging at the rail. _Damn you ADD!_

Artemis waited for her, expecting her to continue. Ame suddenly whipped around again.

"You can't just bribe someone to get in front of the line! You should experience the wait like all us commoners!"

He looked amused. Really, the whole day was amusing, "The wait only makes it less worthwhile."

"No, that's where you're wrong, it makes it _all_ the more worthwhile, you'll see." She smiled all-knowingly.

Amusing.

Really, this girl, her personality, and her ideas were all completely amusing.

\\

A smooth click snapped Artemis securely into the seat of the rollercoaster. Beside him, Ame looked excited, anticipating the wild ride.

The cut off line was right in front of the squeelish pair. He thanked a non-existing God for that.

A pimpled faced teenager pressed a series of buttons behind the control panel, and the set of seats they were in lurched forward.

"Hey." She said, catching his attention, "Ya ready?"

The boy looked empathetic, "For what reason?"

She gave him you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look, and then she smiled. It was a reckless smile, the kind motorcyclists wore right before they started the engines of their bike.

"Get ready for the ride of your life; this isn't some smooth ride rich guys get in limos."

The black haired girl took the chance to mock him. He opened his mouth to protest—

They shot forward, lurching up the track. A familiar clack of the machinery pulling them up towards the peak reached Ame's ears. It was comforting, yet foreboding at the same time.

Artemis made another attempt to backfire her comment, when all of the sudden the sky became ground, and the sun shone in his eyes.

They rushed down from the peak and swooped almost gracefully in a corkscrew spin, and then began swerving back and forth at a fast rate.

Next to him, Ame was laughing wholeheartedly, her eyes looking wild. For a second he could almost hear what she was thinking through her laugh.

_This is my home_

_Peculiar,_ he thought, but before he could delve any deeper, they hit a loop, and the rush knocked his thoughts out for a moment.

They were thrown over a second peak, and bobbled up and down, when they suddenly stopped.

Those thirty seconds were the fastest he had in his life.

She finally turned to look at him, a few hairs loose and blowing in the wind, "So, what was it like?"

His hair was disheveled, the wind blowing away entirely any sign of his neat combing that morning, loose bangs covered his face.

Even the magma pod he had rode so many times wasn't as rapid and rocky. It was a new experience.

Artemis tugged at the sleeve of his black shirt, "It was… interesting…"

"YES!" she cried out triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air, "I told ja so, I told ja!"

A dark smile appeared on his face. It made her stop and look at him for a moment. The smile reminded her of baking chocolate, the kind of chocolate that your mother used in cookies, and told you not to eat it because you wouldn't like it. You'd still eat it anyways, just to try it, because, it tasted good in the cookie, why not now? You take one bite, and you spit it out. It's absolutely _bitter_, gross. You don't doubt your mother again.

But Ame loved bittersweet chocolate. She would sneak some from the refrigerator at night. It didn't matter anyway; no one looked for inedible chocolate.

That was what his smile was, bittersweet.

What kind of chocolate did Artemis like?

\\

The trees whizzed by in a background of now radiant blue. Spring was really showing in Ireland.

Ame sat in Artemis' comfortable car, looking out the window at the scenery. She found that if you stared hard enough at a single object on the road, it seemed to go slower, while as if you focused on one point of the window, things seemed to really fly by.

She turned over and looked at his profile. Pale as snow skin and black as raven's feathers hair. Almost a male Snow White, except he would be the evil queen.

He _was _horribly handsome, too horribly. It was no wonder girls fell for him left and right.

But whatever he was to her, he was still an egotistical smartass.

The car suddenly stopped and it cut off her silent musings. It was relatively quieter than on the way to the park, where as people in cars next to them stared as an animated argument on wheels rolled by.

Artemis stepped out of the car without bothering to open her door. A smirk formed on his lips when he saw her face, obviously she minded.

She glared at him, "Hey! What the heck was that for?"

He pretended not to know and shrugged, "I don't know, you seem like the independent type. If I had opened the door for you, you would have started rambling about women's rights. I decided this was better."

The girl stopped, realizing he _was_ correct, she would have done that. She silently fumed as they reached the house.

Her father ushered them in happily, now that he knew that Artemis was smart, rich, and well-mannered, he had nothing to worry about… right?

As Ame talked to her father about the long drive there, the genius suddenly got up and walked up the stairs.

Shocked, she cried out after him, "Wha? Hey! What the heck are you doing?" She ran up after him, and found him in her room.

The room didn't have time to be messy yet, that wasn't a worry, but she was still peeved.

It was a lightly blue colored room. On one wall was rows of bookshelves, filled with comics, novels, and an occasional stuffed animal and some bowls of candy. To its left was her desk. Sitting on top of it was a massive pile of textbooks and scattered papers. The poor computer was hidden behind the monster of a pile. To the right of the bookshelf was her bed, white, soft, and inviting.

"What did you barge in for?"

"You need to be tutored in grammar and math?" He spoke without looking for her.

Ame looked confused, "Eh? Well… uh… yah…"

Artemis took her grammar book off her desk, "I don't like lying to elders. Let's get this over with."

"What? Why are you- OH!" She remembered that she had agreed to be tutored earlier that morning, "Ugh… fine… if this'll help me, and I don't like lying to Dad either…"

She trudged around, pulling a chair away from the side of her bed, stopping for a handful of lollypops.

He was already sitting at her desk, muttering disapprovingly of the mess. She plopped down beside him and smiled, "Hey, wanna have a lollipop?"

He glanced at her, and turned away quickly, "No. I dislike them very much."

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "What? You don't like _lollipops_?"

"Sucking on them and rot your teeth out, there is also bubbles in the piece of candy, making it possible to cut your tongue. The stick is made out of paper and gets soggy easily." He listed the problems of the candy.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Come on. Can't you try one? Here. I made some. It's with a plastic stick and chocolate, there's no bubbles in them.'

"No."

"Aww… you suck, what kind of chocolate do you like?"

"Bittersweet, 85 cocoa." He smiled, obviously she didn't have it.

Ame walked back to the bowl and pulled a lollipop out. Handing it to him, "Here." She smiled back, sticking her tongue out.

Artemis took it carefully, and pulled the ribbon off the wrapper. A perfect round ball of chocolate sat on top of the stick.

He held it in one hand and opened her grammar book with the other, "Let's start with this. What is a predicate nominative?"

"Uh… describes an action?"

"What? How far off can you get?"

"Sorreee, jee, I suck at grammar, you know that!"

He put the lollipop in his mouth. She watched closely, to see his reaction.

A bittersweet smile around a bittersweet lollipop.

\\\\

**Hey you guys! I hoped you liked it! I tried really hard on this! If you care about this fanfic, please review! Thank you so much! **

**(1) Naruto's Sasuke Uchiha, fans of anime would know this. XP **

**(2) Utada Hikaru- One of the most popular Japanese singers in Japan. She also has an English Album out, because she speaks fluent English. **

**(3) That's roughly about 5 bucks.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. She Can'T take Care of Herself

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**Hey you guys! I am back… from HONG KONG! You must think "What? What the heck? When did THAT happen?" but, whatever! And My uncle's computer didn't have any writing tools, so I couldn't write the new chapter… here it is!:**

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 15

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **OooOOh… plothole! Lolz, I've been thinking of ways to fix it ever since I've gone to Hong Kong, still thinking…

**PalomaLs: **Awww… thank you SO much for that review! This is what I've been aiming for, so I'm really happy that I've reached it in your eyes, keep reading and review!

**PoptartPrincess13:** Thank you for the review! And it is sorta funny… for now… erhem (coughs) AND YES! I KNOW! NO MINERVA!

**She Can('t) Take Care of Bitchy (Manga) Girls.**

"…temis!"

"Hey…!"

"HEY! SMART-ASS! HEY!"

What a troubling migraine Artemis was getting for a loudmouthed bulldozer barreling towards him…

Oh, wait a moment, that's just Ame, nothing to see people, just a regular old day.

The black-haired genius suppressed the urge to just rip up all his notes on the fifth element, at least he knew what destroys this element,

Ame Shiku.

Every time he had his thoughts sorted out, she had something she needed help with. The other day he had to help her get to the hospital, she had been sawing at a block of wood with a protractor. ("For no reason, really." She said afterwards, "and no, I'm _not_ suicidal") When she tapped him on the shoulder, and gave him a look at her finger that was nearly cut off.

As Butler drove her to the hospital, darting his eyes nervously at the freely bleeding wound, she told them that her fingers had just "slipped. That's all"

Artemis had sighed as he injected anesthetic near the wound and the girl had begun showing him the numerous wounds on her other fingers and limbs.

As they reached the main building, she practically leaped out of the car.

And promptly tripped.

Now she had a scrapped knee and a half cut off finger.

It didn't seem so surprising to the boy anymore that she began bawling for scrapping her knee, while her finger remained barely intact.

So now, once again, his concentration has been reduced to rubbish.

"Ame, what is it now?" he sighed as he heard Holly laugh into his earpiece.

She made a face as she approached him, "Well sorry if I wanted to say thank you… cuz… I GOT AN _**A**_ ON THE GRAMMAR TEST!"

His face remained blank, "Well, congratulations, my tutoring paid off."

"Well, after you hit me with my special collector's edition of _Rurouni Kenshin, vol 1_, I decided to pay attention a bit." She crossed her arms and leaned forward, "So… do you have it?"

"Mr. Blank Face" (As she called it) appeared again, "Have what?"

She smiled a sickenly sweet smile at him, "You know… you promised me if I got an A on this test…"

Artemis rolled his eyes. The puppy was getting her treat, "Straight from Japan, the newest volume of _Naruto_, signed by Kishimoto himself." He handed it to her, plopping it into her eager hands.

She snatched it away and began dancing around happily, squealing away, "I have it! I have it! I have it!"

Then Ame threw him a genuine smile, "Really, Artemis, thank you."

She pulled a book out and something else from her pocket and handed it to him. "What are these things?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're a boring old man when it comes to books, I'm letting you borrow one of my comics, and I made a lollipop for you, to say thanks!" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

He inspected the candy carefully, then said bluntly, "It looks like a bear's head."

She clapped her hands excitedly, "I know I know! Isn't it cute? I wouldn't be able to eat it personally, just too cute…! So, have fun with it!"

Then she ran off, book in hand.

"Hey Artemis…" Holly's voice asked.

Artemis flipped absentmindedly through the book in his hands, "Yes?"

"I'd like to discuss what we found out about her…"

.X.O.X.O.

"Hey."

"Hey! Hey you!"

Suddenly the Japanese girl's hard earned book was snatched away.

She looked up, obviously angry, but knowing these were strangers, she kept a straight face, "Yes?" she asked, her tone slightly impatient.

Three girls were jeering at her; a curly brunette was dangling her book between two pinched fingers, as if it was dirty.

The red-head snapped her gum and asked her, "You comin' on to Artemis?"

Ame made a face internally, but kept her outward completely confused, "Coming on… to Artemis?"

"Don't act stupid." A short Asian girl scoffed, her red highlights shaking as she shook her head.

The brunette slapped the book back into her lap, "Stay away from him, newbie. You'll need to join the line like the rest of us."

Ame looked down at her lap for a moment, before she looked up, her eyes gleaming, her lips set into a familiar Fowl Patented smirk.

"You guys got nerve." The mood of small sight changed, tables flipped. She crossed her legs and stared straight into the curly haired girl's eyes, "You guys act like those dramatic girls from comics and soap operas. Just because I'm getting along with him better than you guys do, you try to scare me away."

The red head countered quickly, "It's not fair! None of us have been even given a _look_ by him!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's because none of you have dared to talk to him, the only reason I talk to him is because we fight a lot"

"But… do you like him?" the brunette pressed.

Ame stood up, smiling, "_Ichi Ai_"

She walked away, finding a better place to read.

None of them really understood what she meant in her last words.

.X.O.X.O.

Artemis' eyebrows furrowed, "So what you're saying is…"

"Yes." Holly answered quickly.

A shadow loomed over Artemis again, and the girl sat down beside him, reading her book.

"Couldn't find a spot quiet enough for… _comic book reading?_" he smirked

She sighed, "Oh hush, it's because of your dreaded groupies I have to come back here."

He turned to her, a bit more interested now, "What did they do?"

"They asked if I was coming on to you, or whatever." She shivered as if the thought was disgusting, "And threatened me and crap. I took care of it. God, they're worse than in comics."

He chuckled under his breath, "I never knew I was that popular…"

"Oh _trust_ me." She smacked his arm, "They all _love_ you."

Ame began imitating the girls, "He's _so_ mysterious and _so_ hard to get! Look at his eyes! He is _so_ hot!" she began laughing.

While she was giggling to herself, he suddenly came closer. He tugged on the ends of her long black hair, and a small smile formed.

Her eyes widened, and her face turned red from the closeness. He was breathing quietly on her face, hot and a scent that was indescribable.

"Well then…" he said slowly, "Non-fangirl… would you like to accompany me to my sixteenth birthday party?"

Her head felt light as she mumbled, "Sure…"

And as soon as he pulled away, she snapped from her daze.

"Wait… why the hell ME?! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SOME STUPID PARTY!"

**This was essentially a filler chapter, I had to make this chapter to move things ahead. Next chapter is when the plot REALLY starts picking up. Please check it out!**

**And REVIEW! I beg you people, if you like this, PLEASE review. I've been having uncertainties towards this fanfiction. **

**Thank you! And see you next chapter! **


	6. That's not RealLY THE TRUTH

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 15

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Thanks for the review!

**Eicklehart: **I'm really glad you enjoy this. And yes, I really do NOT like Minerva. It was meant to be a secret what artemis and holly exchanged, and I know my sentences were a bit messed. It was essentially a chapter to get things moving, so not much really did happen.

**Nigel of the llamas: **lolz love your name, XD thanks for the support.

**That's Not Real(ly the Truth)**

An Asian girl with straight cut bangs and a shy smile approached Artemis. Her long hair wisping around her, hair done in a side ponytail. She cautiously approached Artemis, and whispered,

"Artemis… happy birthday, I bought this for you."

At which this point, you MUST know that this wasn't Ame the loudmouth we've all come to know.

The black-haired genius took the present smoothly, and he unwrapped the gift. He held the indigo tie in his hands, "Certified Calvin Klein," the girl had told him as he inspected it.

He sighed as he put the neckwear back into the box and handed it back to her, in an offhand tone he explained, "This is clearly a fake. Take it back, you might also be able to get your money."

The poor girl looked at him at first in confusion, then burst into tears and ran away quickly.

Holly sighed next to him, her red locks longer than usual, her face more full and round, eyes wide. She gently whacked him on the arm, "You could've been at least nice about it, you know."

Artemis looked at her, her appearance was morphed into the body structure children would have at her height. The wonders of Foaly's non-permanent plastic surgery.

The now strangely cute fairy huffed when she caught him looking at her, again. The expression of unfamiliarity lurking in his blue eye and her hazel one.

Still he answered her, "She needed to know the truth, people get tricked too easily, I was just warning her, so that she would have chance to get her money back."

She rolled her eyes, and stared at the embarrassing doll-like dress she was wearing, "I did this all for you, you know? I don't dress up like a little girl for nothing. This is your birthday though, after all. I'll bear with it."

Holly could no longer look angry properly anymore, her face would only rearrange to a childish pout, pulling a strange emotion out of Artemis' chest to squeeze her latex gel enhanced chubby cheeks.

Artemis looked ready to reject another fake-brand name gift, and by the looks of it, this girl had really spent a lot of money on it. Holly opened her mouth to protest, but the doorbell rang.

As the boy reached the door, he heard a loud bang, like someone falling, followed by a- "Shit! Damn you! Messed up high heeled feminized-"

He opened the door, and saw a bitterly angry Japanese girl cursing her high heeled shoes, sitting on the ground.

Ame blinked once and looked up at Artemis, smiling, "Hey there! Happy birthday!"

Her dark blue dress pooled around her as she got up. She set a rather large package onto the ground and checked to see that her hair chopsticks hadn't stabbed anyone to death in the fall. As soon as she ensured that their was no body parts dangling from the should be considered weapons, she picked the box back up and dropped it- quite literally- into Artemis' hands.

He looked at her dryly, "You were late. By a full half an hour."

"Sor-_ree_. My Dad isn't as punctual as you are, he goes anywhere late. Even the places where I want to go. Now, don't you wanna open my present?" She crossed her arms, looking at him impatiently.

The stoic boy opened the box carefully and pulled out- yet again- a tie. He almost groaned, "What kind of fake-brand name tie is it this time?"

Her black eyes looked confused for a second, and then exclaimed, "Oh! No! Found this tie in Japan! I thought it was really cute!"

"It's black, has a skull on it, and some chains."

"Now you don't have to tell me how much you don't like it, but anyways, too bad. I got you a matching jacket!"

She yanked it out of the box swiftly, a black jacket with multiple zippers on it. He looked skeptically at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, "Look! The hood even has cat ears!"

Artemis looked dumbfounded for a moment, but covered it up by pulling the last items from the box. They were… books?

Ame pointed proudly at the title of the large stack of books, "Look! It's Rurouni Kenshin! The whole series! Man! It took me three days to be able to get all twenty-eight books! You'll like it, it's historical too!"

"Comics." He said to her

She looked a bit upset, "Well yeah, you could read them anytime… jeez, it's not like I gave you a stick and told you to shove it up your ass, they aren't that bad…"

The boy couldn't help but crack a tiny smile on his pale face. Out of all the presents he got, they didn't match his criteria the most. They weren't even attempt brand name products, and to top if off, he got _comics_.

But why did it feel like they fit him?

He took the box and put it aside, "Thank you very much."

Ame smiled widely, "Anytime, bastard."

"Arty… who is this?"

The turned around to see Holly's round face, half hidden behind the doorway.

The black-haired girl squealed, "Awww! _Kawaii!_ (Cute!) who is she Artemis?!"

"She's my cousin Holly, she came for my birthday this year." He answered, a trained answer Holly had given him that morning.

The said cousin smiled widely and said to Ame, "Pleased to meet cha! I'm Holly!"

The other girl kneeled to face her, and greeted, "I'm Ame Shiku! A classmate of Artemis'!"

"Oh!" Holly pretended to be shocked, "Ame! Arty tells me a lot about you!"

She looked surprised, and then turned away- was that a blush?

He turned away too- was that a smirk on his face?

"Son! What's taking you so long in the front room?" Fowl Sr. Called.

He came right after his voice, seeing the oriental girl talking happily to Holly, and Artemis watching them calmly.

Artemis looked up and nodded hello to his father as Angeline Fowl also entered.

Their son introduced Ame as she turned to greet them, "This is Ame Shiku, from homeroom."

A mask of pure innocence descended onto her features, "Mr. and Mrs. Fowl! I'm so glad I could meet you!"

"We're also very glad to meet Arty's new friend." Angeline smiled.

_Arty_ looked ready to gag, she was really pulling on the charm.

Fowl Sr. leaned closer to Artemis and nudged him, "Not looking for girls, eh?"

Holly giggled in the background.

Fowl Jr.'s face became colder than ice, "It was by coincidence, really, all a mistake that I met her."

His father just rolled his eyes and smiled a "knowing" ("as if!" we cry) smile.

Mrs. Fowl thanked, "You're so sweet to buy all these things for Arty!" she leaned in closer, "truthfully, I think he needs a bit of a dose of fun."

The boy moaned, "Mother, I _heard_ that."

She just giggled in response, and lead Ame into the refreshments room.

As soon as he entered the main party room,. he was bombarded-yet again- with presents of many… admirers.

More like fangirls, to put more exactly.

"Artemis! I made some chocolate for you!"

"Oh! Artemis! Look! I got you a watch! It's made in Japan!"

He only took the presents, mumbling and sighing, "Thank you, thank you…" as he took each box.

His red-headed companion looked up at him in confusion, and relief, "You're not checking them?"

"Yeah," Ame agreed, "Not gonna look for fakers and potential food-poisoning? How un-Artemis…"

He stared blankly ahead as the three walked, "Not anymore, I don't need to."

-------------------------------------

"Everyone! Attention everyone!" Angeline Fowl spoke into a microphone high up on a stage.

People stopped momentarily to see what was up.

Satisfied that she got what she needed, she continued, "As we all know, it is Artemis' birthday… so before we open the buffet room we should all sing 'Happy Birthday' to him!"

As soon as the song suggestion came out of her mouths, a quick figure leaped on stage, which turned out to be Artemis himself.

He took the microphone from his mother's hands, and held it in a very dangerous looking pose, he almost seemed to growl into the poor thing, "Just sing the stupid song, don't hold it out, keep it in a quick four/four tempo, sing my entire name though, 'Artemis Fowl the II' and you may be able to stuff your faces in fat inducing party food."

He stepped off and handed the microphone back to his mother, looking quite smug. While people around him asked each other, "What's a four/four tempo?"

Nevertheless, they got the song over fast, but singing "Artemis Fowl the II" proved to be very difficult to sing out. (Try it yourself, my readers. It's quite a mouthful)

As everyone filed into the buffet room, Artemis Fowl the I announced in a loud booming voice, "Pick your best friend to sit with you!"

In which, some girls screamed, other jumped, while others even fainted. The boys looked quite interested too, maybe his "Coolness" would rub off on them.

The poor birthday boy felt a migraine coming on. He had wanted a simple family birthday as always, maybe visiting Foaly and Holly, but no, his mother had _insist_ he has a party with all two hundred students in his grade.

Ame was standing next to Holly, holding the seemingly younger's hand. She couldn't help but jab at him, "Why don't you just pick the cutest girl with the blonde flowing locks? She might be even smart enough to carry a conversation with you for two seconds."

Using her free hand Holly slapped it to her mouth and held a snort down, watching as the young Fowl's eyebrow twitch slightly.

He suddenly took the taunting Asian girl's hand and dragged her towards his parents, his mouth curved upwards in an almost sinister smile.

The rest of the girls booed in disappointment, and the boys sighed sadly as they saw her being welcomed into a seat at the genius' table.

The family table was rectangle, and consisted of the Fowl family, Butler and Juliet, then "Cousin" Holly ("Hey, it's not too bad to Mesmer some Mud People for one night, and for a best buddy's birthday too." She protested) and Ame.

Holly sat next to the black-haired girl, on the same side as Juliet and Butler, while the fowl family sat on the other side.

Yet again, Angeline had _insisted_ that "Arty" sat across of Ame, so they could have "Fun" and "Talk."

To pass time by Fowl Sr. decided on some light talk, "So… Ame, is it hard to be friends with our Arty here?"

She swept her black hair and replied, "Arty"-ow, did Artemis just kick her? Maybe it was a mistake-"is really easy to get along with, sometimes he's a bit self-centered, but it's all cool!"

Then came another kick, hard enough to make a grown man keel over. Mrs. Fowl tilted her head, smiling, "Is that so?"

"Yes…" Ame furrowed her eyebrows at Artemis, trying to find the reason for his kick, he only glared back.

The boy suddenly leaned back and sighed, "Yes, she's a bit of a ditz sometimes, clumsy, and loudmouthed, but she's quite interesting to be around with."

He turned specifically at her, a smirk in place.

In which she finally realized what she had done, exposed him to his parents, so he got back at her, exposing something about her too.

She kicked him under the table, as hard as she could. He winced momentarily, before he kicked back also. A kicking fight ensued, unknown to the Fowl couple.

Holly drew her legs in and hugged them to her knees, she didn't want to be caught in the whirlwind of Harder-than-normal-Mud People-kicks.

Butler saw the "Small" girl's reaction, and had a sudden urge to copy her, afraid for his own shins. Luckily for Juliet, she was too far away to be caught into it, but peeked under the table periodically in fascination

When the food finally arrived, the two were secretly gasping for breath, and it was certain they both gained a few swollen lumps and black bruises.

As people finished their food, they got up and passed by, thanking the Fowl family for food, and returned to the party room.

Finishing up her last bite of mash potatoes, Ame wiped her mouth and gave the couple a genuine smile, a big thank you, and began walking away. Holly skipped right after her, keeping her childish act in place.

Artemis finished moments later, mumbling thank you, and began walking after the skipping form. The red curly clocks swung as she looked back at him, her blue and brown eyes twinkling, an un-child-like smirk on her face, before she began tugging on her new friend's dress, pointing at Artemis, "Look Ame! Arty's walking funny!"

Indeed, he was, a cleverly- but not clever enough- disguised limp, Ame smiled, she must have done a number on him.

"Ha! Genius can't take a few kicks?" she laughed triumphantly

He glowered at her in response, "You seem like you're completely unhurt, Miss Shiku, why is that?"

It was meant to be a joke, but her face turned almost fearful, before she recovered herself and answered, "My legs are made of steel! A few rich-boy kicks wouldn't hurt me!"

Holly tilted her head, the Japanese girl's hand was getting sweating as she held hers tightly.

Seeing her reaction, he pressed, "And why is that?"

Her face paled once again, before she decided to tell it to him straight, "It's a secret. It wouldn't be a secret if I told you…" Her face lost her normal crazily cheerful glow for a few seconds, her head down, a sad smile on her lips.

Ame suddenly regained her wide mouthed smile and yelled, "Jeez! This is getting darn gloomy! Let's do something else!"

She paused to think, before she lead Holly to the staircase that lead up to Artemis' room, "Let's see what he hides up there, probably porn mags or something!"

Artemis sighed and followed them upwards, before Holly suddenly stopped.

She had remembered, she left her wings upstairs and her LEP helmet!

In panic, she dragged Ame down the stairs. The older girl confused, "H-hey! It's hard for me to walk in these high heels, never mind running down stairs!"

At that moment, her (Painfully) High heels gave under her, and she felt her slide forwards. Artemis was at the bottom of the steps, watching the scene unfolding.

She attempted to stop herself, but instead tripped, tumbling down the stairs. Weakly she tried to grab for a rail, but nothing caught in her hand.

Holly looked in shock and the girl fell, landing on the ground with a thud.

The boy walked quickly over, trying to help her up, as the red-head bounded down the steps, a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright? You are clumsy, falling down the stairs that heavily." He laughed, trying to make it sound light, but evident concern in his voice.

She winced as she got back on to her feet. Ame looked down at her ankle, and her eyes once again widened in fear.

Artemis noticed, and was about to check before she tried to shove him away, still weak. Her voice was pleading, "No… no, don't look…" Before she began yelling, "No! NO… _NO! _DON'T LOOK! DON'T!"

Blood was leaking down her ankle, a gash sliced across the length of her ankle. People turned to look at what was the commotion, before something… blue… sparked around the cut.

It almost danced on the wound, sealing it shut binding the cells together. Within moments, the only memory of the cut were the few drops of blood that escaped the sparking blue hands.

Holly could only look in fear, one thought ringing in her mind.

_She's one of the PEOPLE!_

Brown and blue eyes looked at charcoal ones, growing darker and darker in despair. A look of fear and tearless crying settled on her face. A look of danger and curiosity on his.

"Would you mind explaining this to me…?"

**That's the chapter! Now things are really rolling! Trust me, it only gets better after this!**

**As always, thank you for reading this, and PLEASE REVIEW! It's not that hard!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Never ALWAYS Again

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 15

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Fortytwo-secrets: **Thanks for the review, and the constructive criticism

**Midori Blue: **Glad you like it so much!

**Never (Always) Again**

Artemis took her hand and began dragging her to the open terrace. For once, she didn't refuse, she seemed to follow in silent defeat. He sat her on one the stone blocks and sat down next to her, eyes hard like gems.

"Now, explain this to me."

Her hands were clenched, just like the day she had come to apologize, but instead, she was looking at him full in the face. Pale face, eyes like a starless sky. Completely and utterly black.

She whispered, "I- I don't know… I said before…" She laughed, a harsh bitter laugh, "if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore…"

The girl looked at him, hoping he'd give some sympathy, some doubt, anything, _anything_ would have been good.

But he gave her nothing, his face hard, no signs of previous relations, no arguments, no kicking, no lollipops.

Just strangers.

His guard was up, the way he stared at her, like a criminal caught in the act.

"Explain."

She swallowed hard, "I've always been like this… I don't know, I know other people don't have this power, but I _do_. I don't know why."

Ame was breathing harshly now, her face become red, scrunching up, "I just… I just want to be _normal_. I remember, when I was six ears old, something called to me…"

Her eyes glazed over, Artemis' face softening slightly.

"A tree, in the park…it called to me…

* * *

"_**Little High Bird." **_

_A chubby faced little girl looked around, a voice called to her. _

"_**Little High Bird, look here, me"**_

_She turned around, her black eyes peering at the tall, old tree behind her. _

"_Tree-san? (Mr. Tree)" she looked doubtful, why would a tree talk to her? _

"_**High Bird, you are out of magic."**_

_Magic, an odd word. She tugged at her black hair impatiently. _

"_**No one can hear me except of you."**_

_She walked closer, crossing her hands in front of her chest, "My name isn't High Bird, it's Ame!"_

"_**Ame then… do you see that acorn there? Pick it up."**_

_Ame did as she was told, picking the acorn up and then asking loudly, "What do I do now?"_

"_**Bury it under me, the other side, facing the river there." **_

_She ran to the other side, but tripped. She made a face, watching the blood run down her knee. Bu at that age, she was used to tripping already, she didn't cry. Clumsily she dug a hole and planted the acorn into it, and sloppily put dirt over it_.

_Suddenly blue sparks shot on her knee, sealing the cut. She looked at it in surprise, poking her knee, just to make sure. _

"_Wow!"_

"_**This is your power little High Bird Ame, use it well."**_

_And as suddenly as the voice came, it left, leaving her back into the park, children around her running and playing, grownups talking to each other._

_Excited, she ran quickly back to her home, bursting into the room, sliding back the rice paper doors. Her feet ran quickly on the straw tatamis to were her mother was. _

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san! (Mother! Mother!) I was talking to a tree in the park! And I fell! Then these blue sparks came up and healed my knee! Look!" She pointed excitedly at her knee._

_When suddenly she saw her mother bring her hand up and slap her on the face. _

_The burn was harsh, and cruel. She looked up, her mothers face was distorted with fear and grief. _

_Tears began to well up in the little girl's eyes, and she began bawling freely. Her mother too, tears escaped from her eyes as she held the child in her arms. _

"_Okaa-san, is it bad? Is that why you hit me?"_

"_It's… bad in a way, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ame-chan, (Little Ame) it's my fault, for being who I am…"  
_

* * *

"I never used it again…" a single tear slid down her cheek, "Because Okaa-san said it was bad, so I never did… but last night… I thought it was a dream, but this morning, I cut myself by accident and it healed…" 

Artemis nodded, still slightly suspicious, it was a mistake, or was it?

She suddenly snapped, her eyes wide, "It's not my _fault!_ I didn't know! I don't know who I am…!"

The Japanese girl put her hands to her head, "I don't know what I am… who I am… I just… want to be normal…"

The boy offered to take her back inside, to get a tissue of some sort, but she only replied by viciously rubbing the tears away, all the while a few more escaping.

"I disobeyed Okaa-san's last wish…" she whispered miserably.

He cocked an eyebrow, pretending to be surprised, "Last wish?"

"Oh, well you need to know my even more bitter past now, it doesn't matter anymore…" She smiled grimly at him, "My mother died in a freak car accident… instantly. It was a few months after she told me to never do that again…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" he murmured

"My brother… Kazuki, we couldn't find him. He just… disappeared. The horrible thing was, he didn't exist yet." She looked at her hands.

Artemis looked surprised, "Didn't… exist?"

"Well… yeah, in the US yet, he didn't have any birth papers, and he wasn't born in a hospital, like me. I guess it involves something about my powers…" She looked uncertain, questioning her own words, "But friends back in Japan new he was about to be born before we left to live in America. So, we tried to inform the Japanese police instead about him missing, but they were too lazy, they didn't want to work on a case half across the world… my brother was never found…"

She looked angry, "My brother, he was only two years old! They said some shit about his body being so messed up and broken that they couldn't show him to us, and left it like that. But my dad and I knew. That casket they lowered down next to my Okaa-san's is _empty_."

Then her face turned calm, a deathly calm. She turned to look at him, an odd smile in place, "So… you can report me if you want, or stop talking to me now, you know what kind of freak I am…"

Ame tilted her head back, looking at the night sky.

"I doesn't matter."

She looked at him, shocked.

His face was straight, thoughtful, eyes squinted like he was trying to concentrate on something very hard.

Should he tell her? About his _own_ secret? There was a fifty/ fifty chance here, and the risk was too great.

He turned to her, smiling that odd smile right back at her, "I'm not as perfect as you think either. I can keep your secrets."

Her face changed, she laughed, "I thought you'd report me to the government to get a Nobel prize or blackmail me for something you'd want in the future"

"I've done a bit of that before…" he muttered

She looked at him a bit longer, before she sighed, "That's too bad, I suppose you don't know what I am, even though you're a smart-ass bastard."

Back to the name calling, just like that. How could she live life so easily?

"Actually, Ame, I-"

"-I know what you are."

They turned to look for the speaker.

Holly stood beside the door, her red long locks gone, replaced with her normal crew cut, sharp ears sticking out like sore thumbs.

Ame instinctively pushed back her hair, feeling her own ear, it was pointed, but not as dramatically as the other fairy's.

"You're-" she looked at the LEP Commander in shock.

"-I'm a fairy, one of the People. And that tree didn't call you 'High bird'" she cut in once again

The other girl looked terrified, confused,

"What… what did it call me then…?"

"You're a _hybrid"_

_A mix… fairy blood and human blood._

**That's if for this chapter! I had a strong urge to write this, even though I've already written a new chapter! Hope you like the early update!**

**As always please REVIEW! Thank you!**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Dear readers IS this the end ?

**Dear readers, as of now**

**(Re)live is officially on **

**HIATUS **

I know it seems to come unexpectantly, but I really don't think people want to read this. I'll admit I'm a weak person, and without reviews, I feel like I'm missing a support. I had told a lot of people to please review, because I'm not a review hog, but with a original character and all, this story needed a lot of support to make it work in the first place…

To the people out there that read my story and said nothing:

Thank you for reading, really, it would have been nice if you reviewed, but you didn't, I can't really make you review. But anyways, thank you.

To the people that reviewed:

Thank you for trying to give me support, I feeling like I'm failing Ame, and Artemis, horribly. I just feel like there's people out there that really don't want to bother with my story, so I'm sorry it put you guys into a disappointment. Don't worry, Ame'll be back, she's pretty angry I left her hanging like that

If there's anyone out there that feels like they need to say something to me about the hiatus or the story, let me know through a PM or a Review

**Till later,**

**Amaya**


	9. UNfortunate Circumstances

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. My Hiatus was very VERY short-lived, you guys. A soon as I announced it, it was almost like Ame got angry at me, giving me a flood of ideas so I would HAVE to continue it. And there were also two reviews that really got me back on my feet, so thank you so much for the support!**

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Ashe: **Thank you so much for the reviews, trust me, this story will have MANY unexpected turns. Artemis falling for her? Hm… just remember, my story isn't centered on their relationship! It's just getting interesting…

**MaritGT:** Thank you, I try to keep it interesting, and I just wrote Artemis the way I thought he would be.

**Christine Maquiavel: **Thank you again, so much, for the support

**Kiiamiia: **Sorry, I hate describing clothes, I tried my best, because I hate it when people spend the whole chapter just describing clothes. I guess that was a bit sue-ish, heh heh. I also explain why Artemis puts up with her so much in this chapter. I guess Ame is a bit flawed… but in this chapter it's revealed that she's not really that flawed… I think… the plot is fast approaching, just hang on tight!

**Zephyr Zucchini: **My ever faithful friend, I love you lots, thank you for the encouragement.

**(Un)Fortunate Circumstances**

"Sir! Sir!"

"What now?"

"002 has just failed, and 001 has been discovered!"

"Hm… an interesting turn of events"

"Should we abort 002?"

"We'll see… for now, continue running both 001 and 002"

* * *

Ame looked with disbelief, then furrowed her black eyebrows, "A… Hybrid?"

Holly stepped towards the pair, although she was still in her childish dress, an air of importance was around her.

"Yes, you are most likely are half human, half the People." The elf tried to explain.

There was a sudden cry:

"Where'd Artemis go?"

Shrieks of panic from fangirls ensued, and the momentarily forgotten party was remembered.

Artemis rose to stand up, both girls looking at him. He looked at Holly, a look of trust in his eyes, while as he looked at Ame, a mixture of anger, confusion, and thoughtfulness surfaced.

The look hit the black haired girl square in the chest, she lowered her head. Looking down, she mused to herself about the absurdity of her reaction. He was never really a friend anyways, he was more like… a convenient person, that was just there. And no doubt he never thought of her as one either.

After what seemed like hours, when in reality actually a few seconds, the genius spoke quietly, under his breath.

"Ame, please remain with Holly until the party is over, and I trust you, Holly to keep her here."

Without another word he entered back into the main ballroom. The girl looked at the fiery woman beside her, "Holly? I thought you were…"

At the addressing of her name, she sat down with a sigh, "You thought wrong, sorry for lying to you, but it's a big-ass secret."

"You… aren't a kid?" she looked surprised, and obviously was.

There was really no way avoiding it, she'd feel horrible mesmering the other girl, thrown into such a strange circumstance. The biggest factor though, was the fact that Artemis would be furious, some could swear curiosity was the boy's weakness.

Making her decision, she turned and smiled at the younger, "No, actually I'm a LEP, Lower Elements Police… what I mean by lower elements, it means 'underground' were you- well, half of you belong."

Ame's face contorted into a shocked and doubting face, "I belong… underground?

The elf wanted to roll her eyes, this was going to be fun, trying to explain everything to her, "Well, long ago, my kind and Artemis' kind lived peacefully, until this huge fight broke out…"

* * *

"Bye Artemis! Call me!" The busty blonde girl winked at him while exiting the door.

He sighed with relief, the last and the most obnoxious guest had finally left. He turned his attention to the two females, still sitting together. Holly seemed like she was desperately trying to explain something to the other.

"I can… make people do whatever I want?" she asked for the fifth time.

Holly had hands on her hips, impatient, "Yes, yes, it's called Mesmer!"

As soon as Artemis arrived on the scene, Ame snapped around, eyes glowing, "HA! Maybe I can make the bastard do the can-can!"

"I wouldn't advise you to try…" His complexion turned paler than ever, the threat of a painful death loomed on face.

"Doesn't matter!" the officer interjected, "It's only used for the most important purposes!"

Looking at the younger girl carefully, "Seems to me you're a lot more comfortable now…" he mused.

An abrupt change happened on her face. From devious to a sad smile, "I'm just so happy," Ame said, swinging her feet back and forth, "That I'm _normal_ to some extent. At least I'm not the only one."

"Actually, you're a hybrid, so yeah, you are the only one… that we've ever heard of." Holly pointed out.

Ame turned around, a pained look on her face, "Well gee, thanks a lot."

"Either way," Artemis interrupted, "I'm sorry Ame, but I don't quite trust you anymore-"

"-I know," she tried to smile at him, her voice was full of regret that her secret was revealed, "You could banish me or lock me up somewhere, it doesn't matter."

Slightly surprised by her submission, he continued, "I'll put you under twenty-four hour lockdown, with Holly to watch you. You should stay here."

He then walked away, planning to ask a servant to prepare a guest room. The elder woman looked at the other sadly, "I'm so sorry, Artemis seems irrational sometimes…"

The girl looked upwards at the ceiling, delicate patterns swirled into the central master piece which was the grand chandelier, the focus of the room, "No, I understand. Artemis has a reason to not trust me anymore… something unexpected happened, out of the equation he had been forming for awhile."

A questioning look appeared on Holly's face. The Japanese girl smiled.

"Me, I was unexpected."

She mentally traced the leaf designs, "I was out of the equation, and he feels he let me in too easily. Let him destroy his work. At first, he probably thought I was easy to take out, something that could be canceled out."

It was true, Holly agreed inside, sometimes she wondered if Artemis regret that he let things go out of the way he wanted them to go.

"But now, another X factor appeared, my secret has dropped into the equation now. He probably thinks it's gone completely out of control. His last shred of control, he thinks, is to lock me in, keep me under watch, so he can regain his shattered equation." Ame frowned, "I'm nothing more to him than just an annoying unknown number that needs to figured out and thrown away."

"That's not true," the elf tried to protest, but in the end, it seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

The more Holly tried to say that Artemis wouldn't regard Ame as only an "unknown number," the more she doubted herself. Who knew what Artemis thought most of the time? She almost snorted to herself. He always wanted control, and suddenly something outside fell into his world, and began morphing it into the way she wanted it to look like, without even really knowing. He must be trying so hard, to make sense of it.

It suddenly struck her, the reason why he seemed to be around her all the time, he was looking for a way to cancel her out, take her out of his equation.

What made her even more curious though, was how the girl suddenly gained so much insight. "How did you know…" she questioned aloud.

Almost dully, in a far off voice Ame replied, "Me? I guess… I think a lot more than people know… I seem kind and sweet on the outside, deeper in I'm clueless and an idiot, and really deep down, I guess I'm observant, I think when I need to… So… I must have been lying to Artemis all along too." She rested her elbow on the arm rest, balancing her head in the palm of her hand, "My life must be some sort of elaborate lie…"

The aura she was releasing was hard to ignore for a battle veteran like the LEP officer. She sounded almost dead, her voice nearly unfamiliar as it became calm, completely opposite of her normal loud and obnoxious tone. This girl… without knowing, was dangerous.

At the same moment Artemis reappeared, with a flat voice he announced the guest room in which Holly and Ame were to stay in was prepared, following with directions to the room.

Almost as soon as Artemis entered the party room, Ame's eyes flashed, her face became lively again. It was too quick, sending shivers down the elf's spine.

The Japanese girl walked boldly up to Artemis, a light slap on the back, "Took ya long enough." And nearly ran away, obviously excited to see the rest of the Fowl Mansion.

* * *

"Artemis…"

"_Artemis…"_

"Artemis-_chan…_" (-chan is used in Japanese as a term of endearment to smaller kids or other girls. So, obviously, this doesn't suit Artemis at all)

"_Arty_-chan! Hey! ARTY-CHAN!"

With his last shred of patience, "Arty-chan" turned around to look grudgingly at the girl who was calling out his name.

"What?" he almost snapped.

Ame made a devil like face, leaning closer she whispered out, "I'm… _bored_."

Holly stifled a snort in the background. Looking incredulous, Artemis sighed, "Go and watch a movie with Holly on the C-Cube then."

"Can't I go _outside_?"

"No."

"Oh come on! It's been like, two days! You're lucky my dad is so easy-going!"

"No."

"What about Holly with me! I want to go to a bookstore! I mean, a bookstore! You like bookstores too! Please let me go! Please please please please-"

"Fine, you can go! Just go quickly, you're giving me a worse headache than that Minerva girl, just go." He said, finally giving in.

She began cheering happily, before stopping suddenly, leaning in once again-

"Now what?" the vein on his head was threatening to pop from all the pulsing it was doing.

Making the sweet face she made to get out of "forgetting" to do assignments, she said sadly, "I don't have… money…"

Two veins where pulsing quite quickly now.

He slapped down a piece of paper, "You can use this much money…" writing down "10" on the paper.

Ame immediately began complaining, "Aw, ten pounds? That's not anything!"

The genius quickly wrote down two more zeros, shoving the piece pf paper in her hands along with a credit card.

"Wow! A thousand pounds! Thanks so much!" her smile was evilly happy, finally getting what she wanted.

Walking out of Artemis' office as Holly came back in, camo cloak in hand, Ame turned to looked at him momentarily.

"Hey Artemis? Do you have a problem with blood pressure? Those veins look like they're gonna pop-"

"-_Go"_

"Jeez, sor-_rie_, I worry for once-"

The door was closed abruptly in her face.

* * *

The bang of the door being flung open announced her return.

"I'm back! And Holly's safe and sound!"

Artemis' eyebrow twitched upwards as she entered the room, bags and bags full of books. Holly's head was looking intently down into the pages of a manga, chuckling to herself once in awhile.

Ame threw his credit card back at him, and began dumped out the books, a gleeful look on her face.

"Hey mud boy," the red head smiled almost maliciously, "You gotta read Death Note, this Light guy is as full of himself as you! And I never thought that would happen."

The Japanese girl chimed in, "I know I know! As much as the bastard himself! Oh, and don't worry, I never went over your budget."

The poor boy sat back down, he could feel another migraine coming on as Holly asked for the third Death Note volume in the background.

He had found nothing out of the usual about Ame, just as Holly had. When questioning the girl a few hours ago, (for the seventh time) again she answered she had no idea, that all she knew was they moved plenty of times, and the only time her mother showed any sign of knowing about her "power" was the time her mom slapped her in the face.

Her father was even less interesting, a small business owner with some branches in Japan.

The only thing that struck as peculiar was her brother, Kazuki Shiku, killed in a mysterious accident along with his mother. The same thing reappeared again and again, mother's body was found, but not the child. Again and again Ame's father's face was on newspapers, pleading for results on the case, but in the end, nothing. Police were baffled, they had caught the child sitting normally in the back of the car through stoplight cameras, but at the scene, he was nowhere to be found. The impact was so great on the car, it was totaled instantly, if the child was in the car at the time, he would have been killed as quickly as his mother. They decided that since Kazuki was improperly buckled in his car seat, he was torn to pieces on impact, but then, they would have found at least parts of him.

In the end the police dropped the case, grief stricken, the remainder of Ame's family moved to Ireland, and this is how it ended up.

His gaze shifted from the computer towards her face. She was blissfully happy, pointing something out to Holly excitedly, nearly poking a hole through the pages.

Their eyes met suddenly, and unlike normal circumstances, where the eyes of two heroes of the story meet, and "sparks fly," her eyes dimmed into almost nothing, a dead expression on her face. The fire that was normally in her eyes was gone completely, leaving an empty shell of herself.

It was only a millionth of a second, leaving no time to analyze. Right after, the glow returned, and she offered him the first book. He refused, only strengthening her efforts.

In between an epic battle of wills, Butler burst in the office, eyes wide with such panic that no one, not even his master himself, had ever seen before.

Attempting to keep his voice without fear, Artemis asked coolly, "What happened, Butler?"

"Juliet…" He muttered quietly, "Juliet's _gone._"

* * *

**OOHH!!! Hows THAT for a cliffhanger? The plot is unfolding! Thank you for reading, please REVIEW, and see you next chapter!**


	10. Family

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. **

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **My mistake, but I just had to her in. hhahaha

**Midori Blue: **Thanks. It's a great place to join back in, the plot is picking up speed

**QueenofBookworms:** Thanks for your enthusiasm at the manga D I'll try, I don't know, because the story is heading to a more serious direction now

**5oclock.autumn: **Changed that. Thanks so much for that heads up

**Ashe: **Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!

**Mocha Crab: **You really think my writing is sophisticated? Aww… thanks so much!

**Eicklehart: **Thanks so much for having trust in me, but I really didn't understand the comment about artemis and ame, do you think that ame is all too wrong for him or because artemis has been too mean to her? Please explain, hahaha , I didn't get it.. sorry XD

**Falcondreamer90: **Updating now!

**Starlight: **Thanks, to have hat chapter read over again, that's really nice, one of the nicest comments a writer to get.

**Musafreen: **Um, thank you?

**Fanxforever: **Arigatou-gozaimasu! I'm so happy you like it!

**Family**

A wave of confusion spread across the room.

"Ju...liet?" Ame's voice sounded small, she looked shocked, puzzled, then, suddenly with realization, she yelled out, "What the HELL are we standing here for? Let's GO!"

Getting over the initial horror, Artemis snapped himself from his almost coma like state, in which he thought over the various possibilities. The Japanese girl was tugging on him angrily, tears brimming in her eyes. Holly was already down the hall, being the battle veteran she was, she could react quicker.

"Why are you crying?" he could hear himself ask under his breath.

The question sounded ridiculous as soon as it left his mouth. She was ready to slap him, "What are you doing? Are you suddenly stupid, Artemis? Juliet's gone!"

That was when it finally hit the boy, this situation was not a "what if," but a definite circumstance. Grabbing the girl's hand, they sprinted towards Juliet's room.

The red haired elf and Butler were already working out the details of the scene. Nothing was touched, the bed looked unruffled, sitting prominent in the center. There was no sign of forced entry whatsoever, only a single, perfectly round hole in middle of the main window.

The genius dropped her hand. Walking over to the window, he reached over and traced the hole with the tip of his index finger.

"Clean cut, no sign of forced entry, not big enough for an average sized human to get through…" he mused to himself.

Ame was wiping away frustrated tears, scooting backwards onto the bed, before hearing a soft metal-like noise. Her heel had hit something hidden under the bed.

The other three looked at her, then at the foot of the bed, she looked under, and gave a gasp of surprise before pulling out an oblong green object.

Holly ran over quickly, taking the bullet-like thing from her hands, "Hold it, this might be dangerous."

Artemis felt it was strangely familiar, before remembering, "Blue bomb. It looks like a blue bomb, except it's green."

"But that's impossible," the younger girl spoke up, "Holly said that you locked Opal away."

"That's true, but she escaped once, you never know about a second time." He answered.

Holly shook her head, "That's not possible, Vinyaya is the one looking after her right now, in the section eight crime center, we have nothing strange to report, and Opal is still stark mad."

They became silent again, mostly Artemis reconfiguring his analysis, while Holly seemed to be setting some communications up.

The elf then spoke into a hidden speaker, "See that, Foaly?" she pulled the green missile up to the camera in her helmet.

"Nice and clear." The centaur replied.

She then pulled out a scalpel like tool and gently scrapped the object's surface, before putting it on a scanner on her wrist, "sending a sample over to you."

As the scanner whirred to life, the younger girl looked at the boy. His face was creased, an unidentifiable expression on his face. A look of anger… and… what?

The older female broke the tense silence, "Artemis, you should go back to your office and start scanning latest reports for anything strange, Ame, you go with him while I wait for Foaly's report."

"But-" Ame replied, "It's there anything I can do? I feel so hopeless, there must be something that _I_ can do…"

A hardened expression appeared on Holly's face, before turning around, staring at the scanner. What could she tell her? Even though Ame is a hybrid, it's not like she knows how to use any of the technology that her other half knows. It isn't clear what her motives are either, if she had any. But the point is, no one can trust her just yet.

Without a word, Artemis walked out of the room.

"Hey-" the girl called out to him.

He turned around, the look in his eyes told her to follow. Uncertain, she did, her footsteps falling in to the same time as his.

The red head sighed, who was this girl really? All they knew was she was obviously not normal…

* * *

The same girl was sitting on Artemis' bed, clearly sulking as the boy busied himself. Her arms were folded across her chest, leaning against the wall.

Artemis could feel a distinct laser glare burrowing itself closer and closer to his precious brain. Without turning around, he answered her gaze, "What?"

"There is seriously… nothing I can do… at all." Her voice was low, angry.

A familiar vein appeared on his forehead. It was not the time or place to sulk about petty things. Juliet was missing, he had no time to deal with her childish heroism.

He decided to tell her just that: "It is not the time or place to sulk about petty things. Juliet is missing, I have no time to deal with your childish heroism."

Like a pulled trigger, she snapped, revealing a bomb. Marching over to him, Ame slammed her hands down onto his desk. The angry girl leaned closer, their eyes locked, "I'm not being petty!" she retorted, "Juliet is missing, Juliet is my friend! Why wouldn't I be worried about her? Why wouldn't I want to try to help her?"

Before he could open his mouth to even reason with her, she answered her own question, "I'm worthless to you, aren't I? Disposable. You didn't want me to even get involved with me. I'm just a road block that you have to get over."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized her horrifying mistake.

"You are worthless."

Artemis leaned back into his chair, seemingly at peace with his answer. She stopped short, her gaze faltered. Tears began to leak from her closed eyes.

"What am I supposed to say to you?" his voice was quiet, "Your whining is appreciated? I love that you're taking my needed time? They way you are acting now… makes you worthless."

He pointed at her, convicting the girl of her crime, "You are being a coward, Ame."

"I'm not," She interrupted, "I'm just trying to-"

"-Give yourself an excuse. You are being weak. Hiding behind your own excuses. There, just now you tried to cover yourself up in one."

The boy got up from his chair, standing at his full height he was at least a head taller than her, "I thought you were loud and fearless, that you covered yourself up in a weak shield that made you seem innocent, but now as I see you more, I see that this…'you' is another shield."

His eyes were hard gems set into a cold marble face. Ame held her breath, afraid of what he would say next, anticipating it.

"Who are you?"

The more he tried to understand her motive, the farther he fell in, until he realized he was surrounded. The equation became larger, longer, filling up the space where his safe, predictable life used to be. He let in a wild card that kept revealing more and more sides.

Artemis sighed, "Leave for now."

The question he had just asked was still ringing in her ears, a far off voice told her to leave.

So she did.

* * *

"Artemis!" Holy burst in, a paper in her hands.

As soon as he heard his name, he turned around, "Holly? Has Foaly discovered the origin of the green object already?"

The look in her eyes told him that she was afraid, a look he didn't see often, "No, but we found this taped on the bottom of her night stand. Butler thinks they're coordinates."

He took the slip of paper from her hands, long lines of seemingly gibberish covered the entire page neatly, in the center X and Y coordinates.

"It seems so…" he questioned thoughtfully.

The doorbell rang, Holly turned to the noise. The genius got up, signaling that he would get it.

As he walked down the stairway, the doorbell began to ring more frantically, and then came banging on the door.

He opened it swiftly, hoping to end the noise. At the sight of the person before him, a vein pulsed, "You." Was all he said.

Ame scrunched up her nose, "You yourself, Bastard."

Deciding to ignore the insult, he answered, "What caused you to return so quickly?"

"It's not like-" she tried to explain herself, "-like I wanted to come back, but my dad's allergic to cats, and-"

Something was rubbing up on Artemis' leg, he looked down to see an adorable black and grey striped kitten.

The vein seemed to grow larger, "You came back… because you found a stray cat."

The Japanese girl crossed her arms, "I couldn't leave it out on the street! I mean, look at the cute kitty!"

She bent over to pat the small creature on the head, in which the creature responded quite happily.

The boy sighed, "Do whatever you want, but that cat is probably going to run away come morning."

"No way!" she yelled angrily, "I'll get him stay!"

Picking the kitten up, she marched angrily into his house, which… didn't quite feel like his own home anymore.

Upstairs, he wearily explained the situation to the elf as the younger girl looked around in the kitchen suitable for cats to eat.

Holly frowned, "But Artemis… You can tell by the way it walks… it's going to die by tomorrow morning. You should've told her…"

Artemis looked at the mysterious note, then at the screen, before replying, "I know."

She looked puzzled as he continued speaking, "It's just… it seems like she has found who she is again."

"…huh?"

* * *

Something was shaking the genius, harder, harder still. He cracked his eyes open to look at the clock and groaned inwardly, he had slept for only three hours.

"Artemis…" a pleading voice called.

His mind barely registered it as the voice of Ame. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes before looking at her again.

"Neko-chan died…" she finally said.

At first he didn't understand what she meant, then it clicked. The black and grey kitten. He must have passed away. The girl wasn't crying, simply sitting at the foot of his bed, looking thoughtful.

"I'm…sorry…?" the words came out awkward and meaningless.

In the dim light her eyes seemed to flash as she looked at him, "I was just going to the bathroom so I checked up on him… and he was already gone…but I knew that he was going to die really soon though."

Artemis was truly surprised, "You did? Then it was ridiculous to take him in, why did you still do that then?"

"That kitty… probably was born then left alone, and tried to survive as long as it could alone. I just felt... like he deserved to have a sort of family, a home to be safe in when he passes away." She looked sheepish as she explained, "It's sort of stupid, don't you think? You probably do though…"

Something connected, like he had been searching for it the longest time. The finally missing piece to the equation.

"You aren't… a coward" the genius struggled out, "I was… I was… wro-"

How could three words like that seem to lodge in his throat?

She leaned backwards and smiled, "Nah, you weren't. We're all cowards. Afraid of the uncertainties that come in life. Nobody wants to have anything like Juliet… going missing happen. It's an uncertain jump off a cliff."

Ame yawned and stretched, "Ah… Jeez am I tired, sorry for waking ya up, See ya tomorrow, more like a few hours from now."

She got up and walked to the door. Before closing it, she waved frantically at him, smiling widely, "Good night!"

He smiled lightly, her crazy antics had already returned.

"Good night."

**So… what do you think? Sorry I had to get all dramatic here and there, I had to fill in some of the spaces. **

**I also felt like Artemis really had to have a good talk with Ame, you know? …Maybe not, but I just felt like they needed it, because later on there won't be really any room for any of that. Stayed tuned, next chapter will have another cliffhanger!**

**Thank you for reading, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. UNIQUE Motivation

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. **

**Name: **re(live)

**Summary: **Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Midori Blue: **Thank you so much for the praise! That was exactly what I was aiming for in that scene!

**fanXforever: **Yeah, I noticed that pretty quickly afterwards, there's an apology forwarding the chapter.

**Zephyr Zucchini: **well, I warned ya

**QueenofBookworms: **There's a bit of it in this chapter, but next chapter, I definitely assure you, it will happen

**Asianwannabe13131: **hahah, thanks. that's what I was going for!

**Rainbow crayon: **And i wonder who you are. Heh. thanks for reviewing

**5oclock.autumn: **Yeah, poor kitty... he died for a good cause though

**(author's) Apology**

I'll start with an apology of how my previous chapter was. It was really, dramatic, maybe a bit too much.

It's because I was having a hard week, (even related to Artemis, which made it worse) so, I was getting a horrible craving for Artemis while mood swinging, and I decided that I would create my own fix-

-by writing the next chapter, and that's how it ended it up. Apologies to anyone that thought it was too over the top, and for the people that liked it the way it was, thanks a lot.

Now on to the story!

**(Unique) Motivation**

"_What?!" _

Artemis Fowl immediately began rubbing his ears, the scream was glass shattering. Ame Shiku was dancing around, clearly happy. Her eyes were gleaming with evil glee.

"I can leave? For real?" she threw up her hands, asking the same question for the fifth time.

The boy only mumbled back sarcastically, "I didn't know you were so happy to leave."

Her black hair swished around her as she pumped up her fist, "Hell yeah! I need the internet so bad!"

"You could have used the internet here."

"But you'd be tracking all I did, I didn't want you to be spying on me!"

"Were you afraid that I would think your 'fanfiction' websites were ridiculous?"

"Whaa- see! The one time I went on to check-!"

"Hate to cut into your lovely banter," Holly Short chuckled quietly, "But we've got something serious here. Foaly gave us the results from what we found last night. Artemis, turn on connections"

Hearing her command, he reached over and pressed a few keys. Keys so familiar he didn't even need to look to see what he was typing.

The previously black monitor switched on. Foaly was waving on the end, nodding at everyone until he reached Ame.

Her eyes grew big and round, "Freaking awesome! He's a centaur? And this gives you connections to underground? Sweet!"

"The expected uninvited guest. Nice to finally meet you." He snorted, "You gave him a great kick few weeks back."

The red head could only roll her eyes. At this point Foaly must have put up video proof of the kick on Youtube.

The Japanese girl only smiled, tilting her head sweetly, "The bastard deserved it."

Said "bastard" coughed in the background, urging them to move on. The half horse nodded and began his analysis, "It seems like it's uncannily similar to Opal's Blue bomb. We ran the chemicals through tests, it seems like the "Green" Bomb knocks out people almost immediately."

"That's the reason why Juliet went out like a light, otherwise she would have fought until the end…" Holly thought aloud.

But there was a mistake in that scenario, Ame noticed, "But how could they get past the surveillance cameras that the Fowls have? And even Butler?"

"That's where I think," Artemis joined in, "Someone definitely not human is involved with this. The design for the bomb is also too extremely similar to Opal Koboi's. But to get past my surveillance unnoticed…" His black eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Foaly's face became blank, "Mud Boy, whoever is doing this… is maybe even more dangerous than section eight. Whoever these people are, they know their stuff. And you."

Silence reigned over the room before the genius answered, "I suspected it. The note that was left after the kidnapping, I deciphered it last night before retreating to my bed."

He pulled out a piece of paper before continuing, "Apparently the note was to taunt me mostly. The X and Y coordinates… they came from my Fox OS."

"Obviously none of you have heard of it. It is my personal computer operations system. **F**owl **O**perations **X**plorer. Whoever these people are… They tapped into Fox most likely, and using the coordinates designated on my personal map, they pointed out the location of Juliet's whereabouts through my map. Hacking into my operations system is one thing, but then getting as far as getting under my security…"

"It can't be Opal though, if it were her, she would have thought of a better way to announce her challenge. She's too vain to do all of this discreetly." Holly concluded.

"Could it be a copycat offender then? No… this person seems better than her." The black haired girl added.

Artemis sighed, "But the thing is, these coordinates lead us to Galway. More exactly, some hill lands north of the city. We'll have a few days to prepare before departing."

"Wait," Ame tried, "Am I coming with you guys?"

"At the moment, that doesn't matter. What I advise you to do at the moment is to return home." He answered quickly.

She crossed her arms, "Are you guys gonna just leave without me? I've already told you, Juliet's my-"

A hard look appeared on his face. A look similar to what he gave to Holly. But this was a guarded look of trust. Temporary. Confusion was lightly thinned over. He still didn't know what to really decide.

After a moment, she decided to give in, sighing, "Okay, I'm going to go now, then. But… trust me, you guys will bring me along. I know I can do something."

An anxious look appeared on her face as she walked out the room. The door shut quietly behind her.

"Artemis." Holly said, addressing him.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he turned to her, "Yes?"

"Ame… she's really worried about you. She might not look like it a lot, but, she does. It would be maybe a handicap to bring her along, but I think we should. Maybe so that that she at least know the other half of herself-"

Artemis only smirked in reply, "Who told you that I wasn't going to let her come?"

The mysterious factor has been finally accepted into the equation.

* * *

Her black eyes scanned the premises. Suddenly, an almost Artemis-like vein began pulsing on her forehead. 

"What. The. _Hell_ am I doing here just sitting?" Ame screeched at the open sky.

After returning home and grudgingly lying to her father about the fun time she had with Artemis' cousin, she left to the park to clear her head. Apparently it didn't have much affect. After a few minutes she began to become frustrated.

Juliet was missing, the other were working for a good plan of attack, while she had to sit uselessly here. It was infuriating, how worthless she seemed to them.

She could hear footsteps crunching behind her, turning around, she saw the person she least expected to see.

"Artemis? What the hell?" her eyes were wide, then angry, "Taking a break? What about Juliet, huh?"

He smirked, "We've planned everything out already. We're just waiting for Foaly to proceed the pre-plan directions."

The boy sat down next to her. His demeanor was... odd though.

"You sure?" She asked, "It's only been a few hours since you guys started plotting."

It was faint, but there. A quick look of shock spread on his face, to be covered up quickly, "Of course, I am Artemis Fowl after all."

A bland face greeted his words, "Yeah yeah, the smartest most awesome boy in the planet." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but she was smiling.

Suddenly, but slowly, Artemis turned to her, a look on his face that she didn't think he was capable of. His blue and brown eyes connected with hers.

The rest was too quick for her to even remember.

Something soft and warm was pressing against her lips. An unknown feeling was spreading all over her. Artemis… Artemis was… kissing her?

She felt her body become light, yet heavy. Like she was sinking into the water, into an oblivion.

No…

No…something was off, something was right. No, Artemis, in a million years would never… then… who-

"-_are you?!_ You're not the real bastard!" Grabbing hold of his face, nails digging in, Ame wrenched the boy's face off of hers.

Without leaving him a chance to even explain, she got up and ran off.

* * *

"Dad? Dad?" Ame's voice came across as urgent, afraid, "Has Artemis called me?" 

He had been making dinner when she suddenly ran in, her face red.

"Yes, in fact he had called a couple minutes ago-"

"-Thanks!" she waved to him and ran out the door.

A shocked look spread across his face before he laughed quietly to himself.

That girl…

* * *

"ARTEMIS! OPEN UP! NOW!" she had been pounding on the door nonstop, just hoping that he would open if she hit it enough. 

The entrance door finally swung open, Artemis clearly pissed, "I called you nearly four times, your father said you were out every time. Didn't I tell you to stay home?"

Instead of her normal explosion, she merely smiled, clearly relieved, "It wasn't you then, it wasn't! Thank God!"

The boy merely arched his right eyebrow.

Ame replied, her face dead serious, "I've got something super important to tell you guys…

After a few confused seconds, Foaly made an attempt, "So you're saying, that you saw Artemis at the park, but it wasn't Artemis because Artemis was here with us all along."

"…Yeah."

"How does that work again?" the centaur snorted.

The girl groaned in reply, "I don't know! He looked like Artemis, But he didn't act exactly like Artemis, and then he-"

Her faced turned red as she stopped midway through the sentence.

Holly, who had been sitting on the desk as Ame explained, was suddenly targeted. The younger girl's eyes locked on her as she said, "You're a girl, I'll tell you."

Pulling the elf aside, she whispered into her pointed ear, "That guy…"

"Yeah?"

"He…"

"Yeah?"

"Ki-ki… ki..."

"…"

"Weird Artemis kissed me…"

Just like that, the battle veteran was on the ground, laughing herself to a near death.

The taller just stood there, stock still, "Damnit… that was my first kiss too…"

"My supposed imposter kissed you?"

"GAH!" her face grew another shade of red, "You freaking eavesdropper! How could you hear that!"

Artemis felt the sudden urge to roll his eyes, "I can read lips."

A frenzied look appeared on her face, "That freaking sucks- BUT! Anyways!"

"If this guy kissed you, we can do a DNA scan, right?" Foaly asked.

Holly nodded, "That's true, I can swab your lips of saliva and see what if the DNA results match up with the real Artemis."

"In this current situation, though," the genius announced, "We must take this as a threat. The attacks are timed too perfectly. We must assume that this is by the same offender. Which forces me to do this: we have no more time. We must leave by tomorrow night, at latest."

"Tomorrow? How are we supposed to get everything ready by tomorrow?" The red head questioned.

"I have prepared valid excuses to miss school, it all depends on what Ame has in mind to tell her father."

Ame only smiled, "No problem! I can tell him I found out about a local comic-convention. I always throw a fit if I can't go, so he'll have to let me. I'll tell him you're coming with me too, and Holly, then everything will be set." She made a thumbs up.

Artemis nodded, "After the DNA scan, we'll be set to leave, and to find Juliet."

"What will happen to Butler? Will he be coming?" Foaly neighed.

"It's best that he doesn't," the boy answered, an almost sad look on his face, "He was most likely taught that personal affairs should not affect his charge. We will need to keep this a secret from him as long as possible and make this trip short."

Holly laughed, "But can ya handle it on your own, Mud Boy?"

He upturned his nose, "Of course I can handle it on my own, I am sixteen, after all."

"I doubt it…" Ame muttered. Her face was creased with worry.

Artemis turned around and smirked, seeing it as a challenge, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she looked a little startled, "I mean, I still can kick the crap out of you, how can you handle it on your own?" her tone was scoffing.

"She's got a point, kiddo." The half-horse neighed.

His eyebrow twitched. Crossing his arms, "It's pointless to talk about meaningless things. We have tonight to rest, tomorrow morning we begin."

Foaly nodded and closed connections, waving goodbye. Holly yawned a bit as Artemis walked towards the door.

As the boy was about to close the door, he noticed that the Japanese girl hadn't moved, "Are you going to call your father soon?"

"Yeah," she replied, faintly, "I'll stay in here for a bit."

"Of course, but don't break anything." He joked.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away, leaving the door open for her.

Her black eyes watched him until he was out of hearing range.

"Goodbye…"

**OKAY!**

**Whoever that weird Arty (evil twin brother? Hm….) is, he'll be needed, very very much later on. Don't worry about it. Things happen for a reason in this story**

**This was the last chapter folks, last chapter before the whole thing falls apart, revealing the inner workings of this story! Next time will be a bit of a shocker, maybe not as much, but as it digs in further, it'll be interesting. **

**I look forward to seeing you next chapter**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Wait! STOP! Go! WHAT?

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. **

**Name:**re(live)

**Summary:**Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Hahhaa, you know what I meant

**LaLaFaery:**Thanks, she is, but it's for a very good reason, that you'll see a little bit of by the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading!

**Eicklehart:**thanks for the review, yeah, it had to happen. (as I always say) and that scene, yeah that was pretty funny. Real experience. XD

**Ellyanah:**Thanks, sarcasm, I consider it as a work of art. I'll send you the flame, when I can find it. XD (sad thing was, that was my first review for this story, it really helps my moral on this story. Ha ha…. XD)

**  
Wait! (Stop!) Go! (What?)**

A redheaded elf was shaking her seat partner persistently, whispering, "Ame… Ame, wake up."

The Japanese girl complied, getting up while wearily rubbing her eyes.

"Holly?" she moaned, her voice thick with sleep, "We're already there?"

Holly shook her head, "No, but you shouldn't sleep during a mission, whoever is going after Artemis could ambush at anytime."

The younger nodded her head, but protested, "Sorry, I just had to, I spent all night packing the manga that I wanted to read while flying to Galway."

"Then you promptly read them all in an hour's sitting." Artemis reminded her. He was sitting in the front, toggling with the autopilot controls on the jet they were flying on.

Ame shifted in the leather seat, smiling to herself, "Right right, so I couldn't help but sleep then."

The genius only replied by tossing the C-cube towards her, "Watch all the anime you want on this."

"Yes!" she cried as she caught it, "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and FMA marathon here I come!"

Whatever they could do to keep her awake…

The monitors came to life suddenly, revealing a very irritated centaur.

"Foaly! My paranoid tin hat wearing centaur!" the black haired girl cheered.

"Ame! My bipolar hard-kicking hybrid!" he replied with gusto.

The LEPrecon only sighed in response, "If you two are done being reacquainted, I think Foaly has something to tell us."

"Right," the half horse said, "Apparently the DNA doesn't match."

"What? But I _saw-_" Ame protested

"That is a complete relief," Artemis nearly smiled.

Foaly rose up one hand, a sign to wait, "The thing is, there's just a tiny little thing that made the two DNA's inaccurate."

"Meaning…" Holly trailed off, asking him to continue

"It was only a little off, there was an extra additive, I don't quite know what it is, but if this 'additive' were not in the DNA, the two would have been a definite match."

"That is… not good…" the boy sighed.

Ame pointed at him, "See? I told you! I wasn't being crazy! That was an- an- evil twin of Artemis!"

"Meaning he'd be so bad he'd be good, if he were worse than Artemis." The elf concluded.

The three began snickering at the genius' expense.

"While you guys are flying to the destination, I'm gonna go research on this additive. See ya."

* * *

"If Haruhi, Light, and Edward got into a death match, who do you think would win?" 

"I've gotta say Haruhi, if she got pissed enough, she could just annihilate them all."

"That's true…"

"Excuse me," Artemis repeated for the fifth time, the politeness was long gone from his voice now, "We're arriving to the destination point, so pay attention."

The younger girl's face changed into a variety of expressions.

Confusion, angry, unhappiness, until it settled into a look… as if Ame had let go of something.

Artemis' eyes shifted towards Holly, were she nodded in reply. She had noticed.

The Japanese girl got up, a wide smile on her face, "Well then, let's go!"

* * *

Galway was an average city. Its population not too overcrowded, making it easier to get around. 

Artemis was holding a device that had the coordination of the area Juliet was in. The three had an earpiece that was wirelessly plugged into the device, which would beep as they got closer to the destination.

As the beeping got steadier, Ame became less. She was wringing her hands nervously, taking every step hesitantly.

They finally got to the point were the beeping was one long monotonous note, signalling they were only a few feet away.

Walking down a tight alley between two shops, Artemis shut the machine off. Despite it being broad daylight, the alley had a dark feeling to it, wet puddles formed in the cracked cement.

Holly couldn't help but feel as strange sense of déjà vu. The more she looked at it, the more unsettling the place seemed to be. Somewhere in the recess of her mind, something was begging to be remembered. Her instincts were telling her to get out of the area as soon as possible.

Then there was the other girl, you could practically feel the waves of stress she was emitting.

"What's wrong?" Artemis smirked, "Not too sure now?"

"Bastard! I am not!" she retorted.

He pretended to ponder, "Hm… I wonder… you're shaking like a leaf."

_Leaf…_

Holly's eyes snapped wide open, her heart ramming in her chest.

_Leafe! _

_Section __**Leafe!**_

The elf turned her head slowly, watching the bickering pair.

_My God Artemis! How could you be so __**blind**?_

Without thinking, she pulled out her Neutrino and snapped back the safety lock. Aiming it directly at Ame's head.

A silent shot was released, when the black-haired girl turned suddenly. Snapping a neat side flip to dodge the shot.

Holly looked at the other girl dead in the eye to see nothing, two blank eyes staring back at her. The same look Ame wore when her guard was down, the very same look.

Artemis attempted to make sense of the situation, "Holly, what on earth-"

"Shut up."

The LEPrecon turned the dial to maximum power, watching the girl closely. She didn't move, merely looked back. She aimed again, took a shot.

Once again, she did a back flip, landing vertically on the wall before jumping off, somersaulting over Holly's head, landing in between Artemis and the elf.

This girl had never shown any sign of athletic prowess, let alone walk on her own two feet straight.

"Holly, Ame… what is going on?" the genius managed through gritted teeth, not believing the turn of events.

The red head only snapped around, her gun once again pointed at Ame.

"Get away as soon as possible, Artemis. Just do what I say. She's 002 of Section Leafe."

The dead calm in her voice urged him to go. It was a forced calm, the last stage before panic. He began backing away, Ame had turned to face him, her hands loose at her sides. She had no intention of attacking.

"Not so fast, Mr. Fowl."

At the voice, both girls' eyes flashed wide. That voice was to be never forgotten.

Like an alarm clock, the Japanese girl woke up, her eyes brimmed with tears. Artemis stood still, waiting for the voice to speak again, watching her cry.

She smiled at him, a smile of regret, "Good bye Artemis… I'm sorry…"

The smile could be only be recognized as beautiful.

The boy was frozen, Holly too, as a man appeared out of seemingly the shadows itself, putting a hand on Ame's shoulder.

He was grinning widely at the red head as he saw her look of terror.

"I'm glad it was this easy this time, I was able to succeed, and find you, 001. Two birds with one stone."

Ame responded with a voice filled with despair.

Holly responded with a voice filled with hate.

"Hello, _father_."

-

-

-

-

-

**Well, sure hope you guys liked this chapter. The fun begins! Please REVIEW you guys! I'll appreciate it so much! Tell me what your thoughts are, what do you think will happen next? See you next chapter!**


	13. Lying TRUTH revealed

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**This'll be a short and sweet chapter. Gotta wait for the big unveiling for next chapter. So, for this one, the suspense continues… **

**Name:**re(live)

**Summary:**Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **…great… just the reaction I wanted!

**LaLaFaery:**Thank you so much! It's great that I made you laugh!

**5oclock.autumn:**Certainly was a twist! XD

**QueenofBookworms:**I try, I really love manga, and I want people out there to love it too.

**Saving Apocalypse**

Eyes like the sky and the earth, hair like the dark of the night.

Face of an angels, a devil in disguise

My saviour, but the apocalypse that I must prevent.

Frigid tears roll and tumble like twin rivers.

As I say my goodbyes, my consciousness slips into black.

**Lying (truth) revealed**

For the first time in his life, Artemis Fowl the Second was confused.

Seriously confused.

The man merely smiled, an almost childish smile, though the way he bore his teeth was sinister.

Smoothing back his pale blond hair, he gestured towards Artemis. "Come come, everything that we've been waiting for is right around the corner."

The genius resisted to bear his teeth right back at this mocking man. Gritting his teeth, he looked at Holly first. The red head's eyes were wide with terror, and disbelieving anger. Her hand, still on her Neutrino, was shaking immensely.

His gaze shifted back to Ame, her eyes pitch black, like two holes boring into an empty soul. Tears were streaming down her face, and unfamiliar look of defeat on her features.

The boy didn't need fancy calculators to add this one up; he put the reactions of the two females together and knew something about the smirking blond man was highly dangerous.

Something that could scare Holly into a paralyzed state. She didn't even stop when they thought all hope was lost on the quickly deteriorating demon island.

Something that could make Ame submit. The girl had refuse to back down, whether playing videogames or arguing about the rescue mission, she had rejected any sort of authority.

In one fluid movement, Artemis walked towards the still unknown man, and accepted his fate.

* * *

"Do you find this place fascinating?"

After going through what seemed to be a solid brick wall and into an elevator, the four had arrived in a gymnasium sized room. Sun-like light was filtering through the large phoney windows. For them to have arrived so far down into the earth, the elevator must have descended at very high speeds.

The large room was empty, and barren. No doors on any of its walls, but with the holographic brick wall they had set up earlier, Artemis decided he should consider the chance of others like the strange man appearing.

He maintained his calm, folding his arms, his blue and brown eyes stared at the blond, giving him an air of superciliousness, "I assume you'd like a deal in return for Juliet? Or is there some other motive?"

The elder only laughed. The genius was taken aback, but offered no clue of it, "Oh, Artemis… it's completely unlike you to not research the cause thoroughly before proceeding."

"I suppose so," he smirked, replying, "Unfortunately, I could not find anyone with recent malicious intent against me in my files, and there was also… an indirect, but personal attack."

The boy glanced at Ame, her face ashen, eyes still empty.

"Well then, I apologize for my rudeness, I hadn't had the time to properly introduce myself." The man smiled, "My name is Adam."

Artemis laughed a harsh laugh in reply, "Is that why Holly and Ame referred to you as 'Father' earlier?"

Adam chuckled, "Very observant, Artemis. I applaud you."

"…But for the reason for calling me 'Father…' not quite."

"I see…" He furrowed his eyebrows, "What did Holly mean by leaf, then?"

"All in due time, Artemis. What's the rush?"

"No hurry, actually. We could take this leisurely, unless, you had done mental or bodily harm to Juliet. Then this could speed up."

The man laughed, "Are you buying time to configure a new plan? Now that both of your companions are temporarily out of commission."

Artemis flashed a smile, a dangerous vampiric smile, "You're very observant yourself, Mr. Adam."

"Thank you," he mock bowed, "But there's no need to call me 'Mr.' after all, I've known you all your life."

As the puzzle tumbled out of the box, the genius began to fit pieces together, pieces, which after they were set, would change shape.

He shook his head, "That's no possible, Mr. Adam. If I had known you all my life, I would have certainly recognized you. I do not come into such close contact with many people."

"Ahh… but, did I say that you knew me?" Adam questioned.

The boy blinked, it was true, he never did say that. He curled his hands into fists. Everything this man says must be taken into account, down to the last letter.

"I would still like to know your motive, Mr. Adam." Artemis pressed.

The blond thought silently for a few moments, before saying, "Christians believe an anti-Christ will come near the end of the world, scientists think the fall of man will result from overpopulation, pollution, global warming, out break of disease, or even with a big bang, like a massive earthquake or meteorites."

The genius merely nodded in reply.

"The thing is, I think that all those hypothetical ideas are incorrect. I believe the fall will be from one last global scale war."

"I see," Artemis walked closer, "You are one of those who believe in another world war as man's fall."

"No no, not between just man."

Sweat beaded down the pale boy's face. He could see where this was going, and the direction the conversation was leading right back to his largest secret.

"A fight between the People and Man."

Artemis decided to take what the man seriously, exposing his secret to yet another stranger,"I see, that would make sense. But, how would this be related to me in any way?"

Adam took a step back, "I suppose you're wondering how I look like a Mud Man, though."

He kept silent, waiting for the explanation.

"I went under major surgery. It's true I had to sacrifice my magic, but creating a synthetic magic gland was a trivial task"

The boy put a hand to his chin, "So you had a similar idea to Opal Koboi's, but was able to think past that, to the point of retrieving your lost power? Interesting…"

"That reminds me," the blond turned around and walked towards the south wall, "Opal Koboi…"

As Adam turned around once again, a figure had appeared, the figure no one could forget.

"_Opal!_ How the _hell_ did you get past Vinyaya once again?" Holly snapped out of her trance like fear at the sight of the Pixie.

She did not reply to the outrage, but stood stone still, until the elder man picked her up and carried her towards Artemis.

Though the revelation had shocked him just as much, and even more than Holly was, he struggled to maintain a calm. At least the LEPrecon had awaken.

"Is that a clone?" the boy asked carefully, "Or are you working under Opal?"

He snorted, "Quite the opposite, Artemis."

"Damnit, Father, if you know what you're dealing with-" the elf ground out, teeth clenched together.

Before Adam could reply, a high pitched laugh was heard. The three of the turned around to see Ame, slapping the ground happily.

"Father! You brought older sister and older brother to come see me?" Her eyes were still hollow, as if she was looking at something else.

"Withdrawal." Artemis said without thinking, "She's withdrawing into a child like state. Whatever is happening at the moment is too traumatic for her."

"Shit…" Holly swore, "You bastard… If I had known…"

The elf walked over to the Japanese girl carefully, the younger girl just watched in bewilderment.

"Mom, will Kazuki be well enough today to play with me? I know he's been having a fever for awhile, but I want to play with him so bad…"

The elder just stuttered, "Er…"

"He can't right now, he's still in bed, your mom will bring him out when he can come out." Artemis covered quickly.

"That's cold," the blond man said, making a clicking noise, "You won't even bother to return her to sanity?"

The boy adjusted his tie, "First things first, Mr. Adam, Holly is capable of taking care of her until I am available to help her."

Adam sighed, setting down Opal once again, Her eyes were hollow, when Artemis finally realized.

"This isn't the Opal I fought with, entirely. This is another dummy?"

"That's possible, if I wanted to make her a dummy, I could, if I wanted to make her the 'real thing' I could."

He ran a hand through his raven black hair, still confused. The feeling irritated him, it was an unfamiliar feeling.

"Artemis,"

"Yes, Mr Adam?"

"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?"

-

-

-

-

**That's all for now kids! Just kidding, you're not kids, but still, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Originally I planned that Adam would spill the plot in this chapter, but as I thought about it, I thought that that last sentence would be a perfect cliffhanger.**


	14. RidiculousLY REAL Nonsense

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**Lookie here! It has come! The grand plot unveiling! For my dear long ago flamer, I hope you never saw this coming, and to all of you too. This is most likely the most difficult chapter I will have to write. If anyone becomes even slightly out of character, I APOLIGIZE IN ADVANCE.**

**Name:**re(live)

**Summary:**Artemis lost his childhood to his disappearance of his father. Now, he is given a second chance, but there's a mysterious group after his blood. Will he ever regain his heart again? (Minerva does not exist, but LC happened. Without her. heh heh…)

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Nyaa, all of it will be explained, now

**TheBlackCoyote:**Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**arisa0**: Here it is!

**wildefire:**You know what I love? Your type of reader. I really like it when I can disprove someone that my OC is not a mary-sue. Converts are the best. XDDD

**Irina:** I am! I am!! XD

**Asianwannabe13131:**Oh! Sorry for not giving you credit! XD, glad I made you so shocked, I want my plot twists to be unpredictable, it's the kind of twist I enjoy reading! Unfortunately, yes you need an email. I'm sorry to hear that your parents won't allow you. Wait till you're 18 (Then you're free from the oppression!) Your parents don't mean to make you feel angry or left out, they just care about you, remember that. (although they can be a bit too much sometimes!) Hope you can convince your parents! I'd love to read something from you.

**Ridiculous (ly Real) Nonsense**

"A lie? Whatever could you possibly mean?" the boy's eyebrow raised, skeptical.

Adam sighed, sounding regretful, "Opal was under my control. Always under my control. I am her father. I created a being called Opal."

"An amazing feat," Artemis answered, genuinely impressed, "Would you care to explain how?"

"After nearly half a century researching, I was finally able to find away to input a major growing hormone into DNA. Opal was my first experiment, created specifically against you."

The genius was surprised. He had never thought that Opal would be controlled by someone else, it would have never entered his mind. Her personality was far too independent, "But how could you possibly clone and make them grow at such an amazing rate? The only person that was ever successful in even cloning anything besides animals was-"

The blonde fairy smiled, "That's right, Opal herself."

The room fell silent.

"Artemis, do you really think you found those articles about fairies all by yourself? Those contacts and false leads too?" his voice was quiet and curious.

"Of course, I spent many researching hours on the subject." He replied confidently.

The fair-haired looked towards Holly, supporting the sleeping figure of Ame, peacefully in a state of unaware. The elf gritted her teeth, growling angrily.

"What about Holly?" He challenged, "Do you think she was at the exact perfect spot as your hideout, for no good reason? A part of the LEPrecon too? My! How much of a coincidence would that be!"

Artemis brushed it off, "Coincidences happen, I know they do not happen often, but they are a possible variable."

"Ahh, but Holly used to be part of the Leafe Section, even a-"

"You_shut up, bastard…!_"

Even Holly now was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her face held no look besides hate.

"I had no where else to go, and I didn't know…" her voiced cracked, blue and brown eyes looking nowhere but to their special match, at Artemis. His slow bewilderment, and then retreating as distrust, smooth as marble set in.

"_Listen to me,_" her voice ached with raw regret, "_It's true, but please…" _

It died away as she realized that the boy no longer heard her words.

Adam smiled, it was falling apart, revealing his master plan, the thing that he had been working for, was shunned for, finally was coming to a close.

"…what else?" Artemis was cool and unresponsive, all those feelings packed in the back of his mind, deep somewhere in his heart, "What other proof is there? Either than the fact that Holly and Opal were under your reign?"

The other man looked surprised, "You want more proof? Well, I suppose I could… We have been tracking you since you were a small child. Your first case was related to an impostor mayor."

"That could have been easily found in the newspapers, there was quite an uproar after that incident."

"Along with Holly and Opal, Ame was with us." He smiled.

The boy's face twitched, a look of pain almost surfaced, "I had checked her background thoroughly, and her answers to her questions seemed quite earnest…"

"Please see the light, Artemis, she led you here, just like Opal, just like Holly, hoping you would _die._" Adam paused, looking at the genius, "The first encounter with Holly, the run-ins with Opal, those were all tests. Tests to see your intelligence, the best way to attack."

Artemis looked downwards, all these words, they didn't make any sense, but in a horrifying way, they did. Everything, including the time lines were correct. His first reaction was to shut it out, but his rational mind contradicted, showing him the unavoidable truth.

"Then why…" his voice barely above a whisper, "Does everyone want me dead?"

Adam's eyes opened wide, "I thought you would know!"

"I don't." the boy grew louder.

"You… are what Christians call the 'Anti-Christ,' to scientists, the giant meteor, the catastrophic earthquakes, famines, tsunamis and what not. Essentially, you broke down the wall the People carefully set up in front of the humans. When our race is rediscovered, another war will break out, but this war, will end with no side winning."

With weary eyes, the black haired boy scoffed, "How can you be so certain that this will happen? If this all is just a lie?"

The other man's facial expression turned dark, "No, your life, Artemis, is all a lie."

Artemis' feet grew weak, his secure life with all its necessary predictability was falling apart. Right before his eyes. With one last effort, he smirked, "Mr. Adam, I request that you give me at least one last proof."

"Certainly," he leaned closer, whispering as Holly choked back a sob, "Your bodyguard, Butler…"

"Yes…?" His face paled, had something happen to Butler?

"His real name is... Domovoi."

He didn't realize it as his legs gave in, his knees hitting the ground with a finalizing crack. His blue and brown eyes were wide, frozen in disbelief.

Somewhere, far away he could hear Holly screaming, refusing to believe what she saw, vocalizing her incredulity over and over.

No one should have known that name, only in near death did his bodyguard himself reveal it. The precious information that was used as a memory trigger. It was final proof that Adam knew Artemis, inside and out.

"'_The Lord God took the man and put him in the Garden of Eden to work it and take care of it'_ That man was Adam, and I _will_ take care of the Garden of Eden, the world…"

Faintly he felt himself being dragged upwards and farther away from the blonde fairy. He saw Ame, her eyes still closed, her chest rising up and down slowly in a state of deep sleep. Strands of black hair splayed across her face from the elf's wild movement. She was far away from the scene.

And the world turned black little by little…

* * *

"You…" Holly snapped, she rose slightly, setting down the Japanese girl, "Bastard…"

Adam only looked on, the face of the broken boy being taken away was giving him such a pleasing feeling in his chest.

"That's no way to talk to your father."

Her eyes widened in rage, standing stalk still, "That's _BULLSHIT_."

"You took me in for your personal gain, you monopolizer. How many more have you tricked this into, how many more have you lied to? How _could_ you? Ame had a _family._" Her fists clenched and unclenched, the nails making angry, red crescent moons in her palms.

"It was for the good of the world." He replied calmly.

He signalled two masked people to carry Ame away, lifting up her form swiftly.

Holly snapped around, ready to take to two people down, her hand on the neutrino's trigger.

"Don't go yet," he said, stopping her, "I'd like to catch up with you."

She turned around, a smile on her face, but a murderous glint in her eye.

"Sure."

-

-

-

-

**GYAHHHH! So here it is! Please don't hate me people! If it wasn't convincing enough, please tell me and I'll fix it. This is NOT the end, and trust me, next chapter, Adam's deranged ways will be made clear (or more crooked)**

**Reason why I stuck the Bible in: It just pisses me off when bad guys quote scripture and twist it for their own gain, so I thought, I should do that! (I know... strange explanation)  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	15. Yet again, a dreaded author’s note

**Yet again, a dreaded author's note**

Hi people, it has come to my attention that the previous chapter most likely must have made you people go:

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

So I'm here to tell you, (Because I can't beg you)

PLEASE continue reading… and I know you don't want to… but

There IS a reason, aVERY legitimate reason why Ame is a hybrid, I _HATE_ clichés, and I'm not saying that just because I don't want you to think of her as cliché, but it's the truth. I despise them deeply, so please trust me that Ame will come back to astound you all with flying colors. Some could agree with me, she hasn't acted like a mary-sue, and she won't now.

And about Artemis, I have told you guys that I don't want to fail him, and it's still true. He's not all gone and dead and completely broken (had to spoil that one…) I also hate it when Artemis is out of character, and some of you said it yourself, I had Artemis' character down pretty good. Meaning he, just like Ame, won't just go suddenly OOC. He is still Artemis Fowl, the one and only.

A few questions/comments that I wanted to address: (there maybe be more added later on)

"Artemis would have guess what Adam said already!":

Actually, no. I gave Artemis three extremely abstract clues, the green bomb, the letter with coordinates, and the Artemis Clone. He had two days to prepare and research, and even Holly seemed to not know anything about this Adam character. Artemis isn't a mind-reader, he can only go into situations with what knowledge he got. With Opal, she just about presented herself, and with Spiro, Artemis was the one who started contact. All in all, Artemis would have not known.

"Artemis breaking down? That's not like him at all, Artemis never breaks down":

It's quite possible, when a person reveals your biggest secret, and you_know_ you're smart, so no one could've known, and when they start telling you that everything, all your achievements up to now was all tests. They weren't something you were able to defeat, they were all played by their hand. It also is even more possible, when they start giving you very legitimate proof. Artemis wasn't being stupid, or suddenly became a crying wuss, it was because the proof made sense. Everything he had done, he realized, was all a lie. (and as I mentioned above, he's not completely all dead and gone, Artemis would never give up, no matter what)

That's what I've got for now, if you have questions, comments, rants, or even flames, please review them in the previous chapter, and I will post up your answers and my reasoning here.

Next chapter will have some more major plot revealing, I hope you people stay onboard long enough to maybe reconsider your doubts


	16. In Which the Past Sees the Future

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**Well, the time has come to reveal Adam's real intentions… and his past.**

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **My ever faithful friend. XD thanks lots.

**Tea and Crumpets:** Thanks for being concerned about the Cat XD …what did I not tell you?

**wildefire:**lol… thanks, your first review gave me a lot of mixed signals, but thanks for the support.

**Kimberly Agomuo: **I won't apologize to you if you believe I have made Artemis less than he is. Normally, I am a person that apologizes about even the most minimal things. But I do apologize, because you don't see where my plot is going. If you wish, you can continue reading. Maybe you can rediscover this story's significance.

**Rainbow crayon: **Gyah, thanks for the teaser! XD (You reviewed a dang lot! XD)

**red-flames-94:**thank you for your support. I'm glad I inspired you, I'll be checking out your story when I have the time.

**mercernarymoon:**Heh, I don't make bad guys especially bad for _nothing…_

**Asianwannabe13131:**Thank you for your support, seriously. XD I think you're the only one that seriously believes my story is going anywhere (besides my friends) thank you for your full out belief, I can't promise, but I'll try- to no disappoint you. At all.

**In Which the Past (Future) Sees the Future (Past)**

**A warning to you all, this chapter's majority is set in the past, a century ago. It will revolve around Adam, our main antagonist.**

Adam Claybreath sighed with a giant smile on his face. Sure there was dirt and grime all over his hands, clothes, and hair. But he had finally made some progress along with his archaeology crew in unveiling the mysterious palace of the King Frond.

"Adam!" at the call of his name he turned around, seeing one of his workers running up to him quickly. "We found something! We were wondering if you could decipher it!"

Tentatively he placed a scroll in the blonde fairy's hands. The poor thing was falling apart, holes where bugs had eaten away at it. If only their ancestors knew of better ways of preserving their work.

More and more site workers gathered around Adam, eager to see what their discovery had to say. After moments of silence, he began to slowly read out the passage written in primitive Gnommish. There were breaks in-between of illegible or eaten away text.

"_I am Ohm, phlegm pot cleaner to the King. But I am much more than that, for I see the future written…   
For centuries we pixies have read the phlegm, but I am the best there has ever been. My visions are generally of little impor… I foretell outbreaks of troll…  
A vision came to me two… ago, when I was gazing deep into his majesty's own phlegm pot…  
This vision was more vivid and detailed than any I had previously seen. Because of its importance I decided to write it down for posterity"_

He looked around, making sure that everyone was listening. His hands shook. He knew, he hoped, that they had stumbled across a great discovery.

_"I saw an age when the People have been driven underground by the Mud Men…"_

There was a stunned silence as the prophecy stated a central truth. The fairies had been driven underground. Sweat trickled down the archaeologist's face as he continued to read, his voice pitched in a panicked tenor.

" _This is what the…In this time one shall come among us. Fowl by name and foul… He shall learn our secrets and use them against us." _

What seemed to be in the distance, someone shrieked in terror. Others protested that the scroll must be a hoax. Adam only bid them to be silent once more, the next part of the passage vital.

_"I see him now as plain as day. His face is pale… dark eyes and raven hair… must be a mistake, for he seems a mere youth… no Mud Boy could outwit the People._

_But now I see that the boy is not alone… He is aided by a formidable warrior…thousand battles…_

_This Fowl shall hold the People to ransom… most precious possession. Gold. And in spite of all our… that he will prevail. For he has discov… escape the time-field…_

_Unfortunately how the story ends I cannot say._

_But there was more to see. There is another story to come. Someone will bring the People and Mud Men together. The worst of both races… goal is to grind all the creatures of the earth beneath his book._

_And who is…? …he shall start a war unlike anything the People have ever seen. Those who were enemies shall be united against him. And …time there will be Mud Men below ground._

_I have one clue to his identity, a riddle:_

_Goblins sha__ll rise and Haven shall fall  
A…behind it all  
To find the one who so disappoints  
Look ye to… points  
Instead of one… has two  
Both speak false and none speak true  
While publicly he lends a helping hand  
His true aim…command _

_I know. It's not very plain, is it? I don't understand it either. But perhaps in the future all will become clear. Look for a power hungry…pointed at him during our tale._

_And so this is Ohm's legacy. __**A warning that may save the world from destruction**__. There's no… I know. The details are a bit sketchy._

_My advice to you is to consult… It may be that you are sensitive. I have buried this prophecy with my phlegm pot. If you are not fortunate enough to work as a pot cleaner then there is usually a supply… you have a cold._

_Here endeth the first prophecy of Ohm…If you have just begun to understand…  
If you have worked out the entire message then congratulations. __**Now go save the world.**__"_

"The pot…" a pixie near Adam croaked, "It's been shattered… the scroll barely survived, but because of the pressure of sliding rock… it's gone…"

Murmurs began to rise. Fear in some voices, denial in others. The terror rose, louder and louder until chaos nearly erupted.

Suddenly a hand grabbed at him. It was Reina, one of the main researchers in his team. Tears were in her eyes and her voices shakily pleaded, "Adam, you have to tell the LEP about this… You have to, or else everyone will be in danger…"

He couldn't answer. All he could give her was a curt nod.

* * *

"Mr. Claybreath? Commander Root will be able to speak to you now." A bored looking secretary drawled, popping gum.

He thanked the lady and proceeded to walk into the Commander's office, only to be assaulted by the stench of his gag-inducing cigar.

Root's face lit up as he saw the other fairy walk in, "Adam! So good to see you again! How's that digging up Frond's dynasty going?"

"Good… but…" He hesitated before handing a copy of the deciphered prophecy, "I found something… that might interest you, to put it lightly."

Silence reigned for what seemed like eternity. The clock on the wall advanced to be as annoying as possible, the second hand's ticking gradually became louder…

"So?" Root grunted at the other's startled face.

"But… doesn't this warn us that we should take action against this Mud Person?"

He waved the paper around, "Are you suggesting that we should disturb some of those Mud People, just to find a guy that is mentioned in a scroll? Not to mention going aboveground is already dangerous enough."

Adam's face was distorted and anger, "I advise that we very well do that. It seems that prophesizing was a very prominent tool during the wars with the Mud People. I have no doubt that this person called 'Fowl' will bring great troubles."

"Sure sure," The Commander replied, bringing a hopeful smile on the other fairy's face, "Fill out an incident report, tell us that you're going aboveground, just to find this guy, that most likely hasn't even been born yet."

The smile disappeared, replaced with pure disgust at Root's conduct, "You think we should just sit here? We're in_danger_, and you decide that we should just have nothing to do with this?"

"There's nothing I can do," he removed the cigar from his mouth, "_Nothing!_ This is all assumption. Until I get a _clear, concise _notification about whoever this is, we can not move an inch. LEP does not work on prophecies or speculations, we work on _facts._"

The temperamental fairy's face was bright as a tomato, "Mr. Claybreath, you may leave now. If you decide to take the matter in your own hands, there will be consequences."

"You wait, _Commander_," he sneered, implying that Root had no right for the title, "Wait until someone gets hurt."

Adam walked to the door in calm demeanor, and slammed it shut.

* * *

"…How did it go?" Reina's chocolate brown eyes looked at the blonde fairy anxiously.

The crew had abandoned all work on the spot and traveled back to Haven specifically to speak with Root. After the initial phases of shock, they decided reporting the prophecy to the authorities was the best course of action.

His defeated figure slumped. The rest of group sighed, a million different thoughts whirred in their heads.

Reina was first to speak, her black hair bobbing as she spoke up, "We can't just let this go because they think it's stupid, if they won't don anything about, _we should_!"

A stunned silence followed her quiet, but intense outburst. No one had heard her say more than a few words at a time, and not with so much passion. Slowly, nods of agreement began, and her beautiful cherub face beamed.

* * *

After the crew's meeting, Adam trudged home, physically drained and mentally troubled beyond belief.

Although they all silently knew that what they were doing was illegal, Reina's powerful belief that what they were doing was correct, spurred them on.

But what could they really do? They were only a small group submerged under so many other people.

A small figure caught his eye. It was a small girl, hiding in the shadows. Curious at the way she was huddled up, he attempted to speak to her, "Hello…? Who are you?"

The girl shuffled closer to him, hazel eyes and fiery hair greeted him, "Holly." She said bluntly, "Holly Short."

"Holly, why are you here?" the fairy asked soothingly, not to frighten her.

She pouted, looking put-off, "Family's dead. Nowhere else to go, what do you expect?"

His eyes widened, like a spark of intuition, the girl's situation formulated a plan in his mind.

"Holly… would you like to live somewhere, in exchange for some small errands?"

"…yes."

* * *

"Should I really be doing this?"

It was two years from then. Using the money Adam had received from donors and bought pieces of artifacts, he was able to build a small building close to an abandoned chute just out of Haven.

Holly Short looked at him skeptically, "I thought only LEP officers can use these things."

Reina scrambled for an excuse, taking care of the sharp child was difficult work.

But it didn't matter, all of this was for the sake of the Fairy World, and Adam.

"You're going to be an officer soon, maybe you'd like to practice."

'That is true… where's Father? I thought he said he'd see me off."

The pretty fairy's face creased with sadness. Personally, she hadn't seen him in quite awhile. He was either locked up in his lab or looking for more orphaned children for their project, "He's a bit busy looking for your siblings."

The red haired fairy looked down-trodden, "I guess that makes sense… finding more of the family to stop Fowl is for good things. That's why he's working hard."

Adam had been referring to himself as "The Father." The building was packed with children as old as Holly or even younger.

Reina was beginning to be concerned. The blonde fairy recently didn't even speak to her. Every morning she woke to the feeling of emptiness beside her on her bed. It would be abnormally cold, no one had been sleeping on it the night previously. A small slip would be placed beside her dresser, giving her the list of she had to do for the day.

The ring on her left fourth finger glimmered sadly at her.

When did this all go wrong?

* * *

He stopped momentarily. Holly looked back at him with cold eyes.

"So, what's the point of this?"

"Child, I'm trying to bring you back to the right side. Artemis Fowl is not the right person to believe, Christians have said that the anti-Christ will mislead you"

She shifted her feet, her arms where crossed, an unfriendly, closed gesture, "Don't need to tell me the rest, Root finds us out, and kicks us somewhere far away. You continue to lie to all of us about your real intentions. Harming innocent people."

Adam sighed, "Root banished us because he didn't see the truth. And you saw yourself how Artemis behaved. If you hadn't stepped in, we would be exposed and dead long ago."

Anger seared through her, "That's not true!" she roared, "All my life, you made us repeat it, 'Fowl is evil, Fowl has no heart, Save the world from Fowl.' Over and over again, then when I _do_ find him, he was just a little boy! He was confused! He can change! He _has_ changed!"

"I see…" his expression became wistful, "You still can't see it. How many years have you been blinded?"

"I was blinded, but not by him, by _you._" Tears began to well as she asked,"And what was the point of creating Opal? Why did you kill Root? He was… my first real… father."

His face showed blatant grief, "I didn't want to. But he was in the way, and refused to see it-"

"For_REVENGE._ Stop lying to me! You did it because he got in the way of your plans! Just admit it!"

"No." he shook his head, "No, that's not the reason why Opal was created."

"Well tell me." Her voice bitter, "I have no patience for you anymore."

A figure walked from the shadows. Black hair and soft brown eyes greeted Holly.

Her hazel eyes grew in shock, "Reina… you're… still with him? After all these years…"

She ignored the red head's question, looking directly at the younger fairy, "Holly…" she breathed, "Opal… was created in the image of me."

* * *

-

-

-

**That's it for now! Thank you for all your support, if there's any confusion about this chapter, please review about it and I'll explain to my best ability! (private messaging doesn't work for some reason)**

**THE PROPHECY COMES DIRECTLY FROM THE FIRST BOOK'S CODE, WRITTEN AT THE BOTTOM. (I am not lying) **

**Now you guys know how Adam grew to want to kill Artemis so much.**

**Next chapter will be a bit shorter, in Reina's POV. The style of writing will be definitely more abstract (messing around with different styles of writing)**

**At best you'll see the next chapter up by tomorrow night. At worst the end of this week (I hope)**

**There's a lot more to go, actually. Explanation of Ame's involvement, lost of action, etc. **

**IF ANY OF YOU ARE SKEPTICAL ABOUT MY PLOT, REVIEW ABOUT IT AND I CAN GIVE YOU A PLOT SUMMARY. **

**Well, that's all I have to say for now, please read and review! **


	17. Opaque BROKEN Mirror

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**This is really actually a short ficlet type of thing. Although Reina is not a very important character, she does play a significant role in Adam's deterioration of state of mind.**

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **As always, thank you for lovely comment, did you misspell "grammar" on purpose? XD

**Kimberly Agomuo: **Thank you for reading. I was genuinely surprised that you still followed my story. I won't fail you, I promise (though it all comes down to whether you think I failed or not) Unfortunately, I can't send you the plot if you are anonymous. Try giving me your e-mail.

**Opaque (Broken) Mirror**

**ATTENTION: This is all in Reina's pint of view. Bear with me for another chapter without Ame or Artemis involvement. Please read this, it is extremely important to know.**

…Who is that?

Is she me? But… that can't be possible, I can feel it. She is only empty.

"Reina?"

He calls for my attention. I cannot refuse.

"Yes?"

"Have you finished the project 000's check-up?"

I turn to look at her again. Her eyes were closed. When they open, how would they be windows to her soul, when she lacks one?

"Heart rate is normal, Brain functions normal, her skin is growing as expected. Eighty percent completion. Her final stage is still the determined date since the last check-up. Completion date is three days from now."

"…"

"Adam?"

He traces her features on the smooth glass of her support tank.

"You may leave for today."

"…yes…"

I am gone.

But just like an afterimage with no substance, she is still there.

A broken shard of my mirror.

* * *

…Who is that?

I feel her cold wrist. A heart is there, but her heart is not there.

Although she has warmth, ninety-eight degrees, as any normal being should have, she is cold.

She is like the cold pane of glass I touch in the mornings. She is my mirror.

Her hair is as black as the darkness that envelopes him. Her eyes as rich as the earth. Her face as beautiful as the pale moon, a jewel hanging in the sky.

She makes an intrusive face.

I find it odd, a person using my own expressions, and distorting them into a way I would never do.

She looks at my suspiciously, gaining knowledge everyday.

But just like a quickly forgotten afterimage with no substance, I am not there.

I am a broken shard of her mirror.

* * *

…Who am I?

I take her hand and lead her to see him.

She stares at him angrily, obvious reproachfulness on her beautiful features.

His face lightens as I drop her cold hand, and he walks towards her.

These days, as I look into my mirror, I only see her face.

* * *

...Who are we?

She is Opal

I am Reina

Together we make one.

A mirror reflecting black and white.

Two sides of one coin.

But just like an afterimage with no substance, we soon will have no significance to him.

We are broken shards of his mirror.

-

-

-

**So hear is my promised short chapter! I hope this was self-explanatory, but if any of you didn't get it, please review! **

**If you got it anyways, still, please review!**

**Expect to see Holly in action and some Ame action (after her very long absence)**

**See you next chapter!**


	18. I Won't WILL Lose You

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**I decided to do these three chapters in a quick procession, since there isn't any Ame or Artemis involvement in the past two chapters. Unfortunately, there is no Artemis in this chapter, and I'm really sorry, my plot was predetermined like this for awhile, so please bear with me for just a little longer. He'll return in the next chapter, which should be up around Thursday or so.**

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**wildefire:**yay! It'll make even more sense soon! Hahaha, I wanted to try out my abstract/poetry(ish) style, and Reina's POV seem to be a good chance try.

**Zephyr-chan**: thanks for supporting me! XD

**I Won't (Will) Lose You**

Millions of unsaid words were exchanged between the two women.

To Holly, Reina was always a mother-figure to her. Sometimes, even sisters. There were nights when they would sit in her room, discussing Adam's philosophy and their means of escape.

The last time Holly had seen her, was at the point of her own escape. If it weren't for Reina… then she would still be in Adam's twisted cage.

She bit her lip, "Reina… why are you… still here?"

To those words, the elder's eyes clouded over, "He has… forgotten me."

"Reina?" they looked the Adam, his face confused, "That isn't Reina, Holly. She looks uncannily like her. But a long time ago, Reina decided that her independence was too much for her. She asked me to recreate her, and name her Opal."

Shock came over the red head. The pixie gently put a hand on her.

"Even as I speak now, he doesn't hear it. He completely erased the rest of my existence. Every time I talk of the…incident. It's as if he can't hear it. Holly… do you remember Chou?"

The elf turned to look at her, "Chou… yes…"

"Adam... had forgiven me for that. I promised him that I wouldn't do that again," Her black hair shadowed her face, "But when I helped you escape… he couldn't take it…"

She lifted up her left hand. The ring was gone, because the old Adam was gone.

"He forgot about me… and believed that Opal is really me… all her clones, and her, are me."

The blonde fairy clapped his hands, "Miss Anier, you are no longer needed in this part of our project, please proceed to your other duties."

Her hazel and blue eyes looked at the other's warm brown ones, "…Anier?"

A sad smile graced her features, "Just my name spelled backwards… strange that he still hasn't noticed…"

Reina turned to Adam, bowed and walked out briskly, never turning back to look.

A reckless smile returned on Holly's face, "I guess this is the part were I'll have to beat you to move to the next level."

He returned her smile, "Quite possibly, although I don't think you have multiple lives to spend."

* * *

_Hey! Did you try to wake her up?_

_I did… but she just…won't_

**Cold**

Ame was running down the street, her father walking briskly after her.

Her footsteps pounded up the stone steps, bursting into the entrance room. She shrugged off her jacket and ran up the narrow stairway. The hallway was bright with light as she slid open the rice paper sliding doors, her feet padding lightly on the tatami mats.

"…Okaa-san…?"

Her mother turned around, her face tired, but happy, "Ah… Ame-chan, could you hand me that cold towel over there?"

Obediently she nodded her head, handing the towel to her.

"Is Kazuki-chan sick?"

The other wiped her forehead and replied, "A little bit… he's been running a fever for awhile, but he should be fine by tonight."

The Japanese girl's small face beamed, "Okay! I'll go do my homework now, if you need help, you can always call me Okaa-san!"

Ame ran back downstairs, her father was in the kitchen, preparing for dinner. Soon after, she was diligently scribbling into her notebook. One of the outer paper doors were slid open, letting a cool spring breeze waft in.

A cherry blossom tree was in full bloom, its silky pink petals drifting downward. Entranced, she walked outside and under the ancient tree.

She smiled warmly, the petals falling like snow. The girl suddenly flopped onto her back, the sun shining though the tree like glimmers of light though a pink canopy.

This was a nice feeling, she decided.

_If only things stayed like that. _

"…Eh?" startled, she got up, a voice… she had heard a voice.

Abruptly her surroundings faded away. Frightened, she turned around. The cherry blossom was still there, among the black. The were petals falling for what seemed forever, with no ground to finally rest on.

And like fireworks, the tree burst, like a pink bomb, the petals flying high into the black, and then falling like tears.

No words could come out of her mouth, but then she felt the darkness give under her, and she fell into the black.

* * *

Ame had no idea she had squeezed her eyes shut, and had no idea when the falling sensation finally stopped, bus hen she opened her eyes, she looked around.

Sitting in front of her were two coffins. One smaller than the other. Her black hair whipped around as she turned in confusion. Her father was sitting next to her, dressed in black, holding her hand tightly.

She then noticed that she was dressed in black too. Among the crying and wailing, she could hear whispers.

_They said that Kazuki became horribly sick in the middle of the night. _

…_then a car came out of nowhere…_

_I heard they still can't really find the child's body…_

…_and her poor daughter, she's still only a child…_

Her mind couldn't comprehend the words, her tears, her father's tears, and her mother, looking like she was only asleep, resting in the coffin.

_What are you doing?_

Ame's eyes snapped open. That voice, she had heard it again.

"…excuse me, what are you doing?"

Her surroundings had changed once again. This time she was back in her house, the paper door still open.

Standing in front of her was the most beautiful boy she had seen. His brown and blue eyes were piercing as he scathingly looked at her. He had an air of superiority around him.

He brought his pale long fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, obviously irritated.

"…would believe… who would believe? I certainly can't. You're actually reduced to such a pitiful state."

Like a spark of intuition, it hit her.

"…Artemis? Why are you at my house?"

She could feel it, she was no longer the child, but once again the girl that had met this incredibly intelligent boy.

He only sighed at her question. "I would like to answer your pointless questions, but time is running out."

An old feeling of annoyance bubbled in her, "It's not pointless! I have no idea what the hell is going on!"

Artemis only sighed once again, this time of relief, "It's wonderful to have you back," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "But we really have to go, you'll lose me if you don't."

He took her hand roughly, and began to drag her to the open door.

"Wait… lose you? What the hell?"

A familiar vein reappeared, "I'll put this simple then…"

Outside of her house, the black was gone, replaced with white. He looked at her, a demanding look on his face.

"_**Wake up"**_

* * *

_Ah…! Look, she's awake! _

_No way, seriously?_

"Ame, Ame?"

Her black eyes opened. She was sitting on a chair. Looking down at her hand, she knew she wasn't holding his.

It was then she looked at the two faces hovering above her anxiously.

"um… Ella, Sammie? What are you doing here?" her voice was thick with sleep.

The brunette was first to speak, "What are we…? Oh! What are Aria and I doing here? Silly! You were knocked out cold when they brought you here!"

Sammie pulled the Japanese girl upwards into a hug.

"Welcome back…" Ella smiled, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ame felt her heart breaking. She had forgotten… she had… what would be considered sisters, here. Tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Ahaha! Look! Strong, unbreakable Ame is crying! Dude, was it really that hard of a mission? I mean… it was seriously important, but I've never seen you of all people cry." Sammie laughed, setting her back into her chair.

She couldn't tell her. Not the friends that had been with her so long… under Adam's insane ideas so long.

"Oh… oh!" The brunette looked at Ame slyly, "I heard that guy… is really hot! Is that true?"

Ella beat Ame to the blushing

"Why- Why the hell do you have to ask something like that!"

"Oohh… Ame's getting pissed, does it mean it's true..?"

"Yeah! I mean No! I mean… I mean…"

* * *

"You sure it's okay?"

"Definitely, go greet our returnee, I think she'll be happy to see you." Reina smiled assuredly

The door shut with a quiet word of thanks. The black haired pixie sighed, slumping into the chair, watching the security monitors. "That was close…" she muttered, "If I didn't step in, he would've seen."

In one of the screens, blue sparks were dancing on the cement floor, two fairies locked in an explosive fight.

With one swift move Holly kicked the side of Adam's face, his head snapped backwards in an unnatural way with a sickening crack.

If he were a human, he would be dead by now. Like blue fingers, the healing magic danced up and down his neck, and then it suddenly stopped.

The red head was stooped over, catching her breath. Adam had run out of magic, using it to the last drop on his broken neck. A deep gash where the sole of her boot connected to his forehead was bleeding freely. His breathing rate was normal, but he was knocked out.

With one last look, Holly ran out of the room.

As Reina watched the scene, she tucked in a lock of her hair, revealing a diamond ring hooked onto her ear. She fingered it gently, sighing to herself.

"The End begins, Adam. This is atonement for our sins that we have made…"

* * *

-

-

-

**Here's the newest chapter you guys! For all the people that have been reading faithfully, I say thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**I put in a little Artemis involvement, because of his very very long absence. **

**Don't worry, next chapter will have completely only Artemis, no Reina or Holly or Adam or Ame. **

**Look forward to it!**

**As always, please tell me what you think of my story! **

**Review!!!**


	19. The Devil Plays the Violin

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

Look Look! It's hear! ARTEMIS RETURNS! **Just to tell you, some more plot revealing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages: **

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Molly:**Thank you!

**the epitome of randomness: **Thanks again for reading it! I hope you'll continue to read it!

**QueenofBookworms:**Hope this is a bit more easy to understand. If you still have any questions, just ask

**The Devil Plays the Violin**

"…_Hey, hey Artemis?" _

"…_What is it now?" _

"_Do you play an instrument?" _

"_Yes, I do, many in fact, though I feel that I am most capable in the piano at the moment." _

"_Nice! I play the violin!" _

"…_quite poorly I assume?" _

"_Hey! Take that back! I'm actually not bad at it! We should play a duet sometime!" _

"…_That is an interesting proposition."_

* * *

Artemis Fowl woke up feeling very cold and very tired. He began to check his surroundings, to only find that he couldn't make out anything at all. 

Carefully is pale fingers traced what he was lying on. Hard cement, he decided.

The genius sat up quickly, a bit too quickly, smacking his head against the wall. Very very small confines, he was forced to realize.

Then it all came to him. The horrible reason why he was in this tiny room in the first place. A feeling that he had never felt before welled up in him, a sense of dread, he assumed from his readings.

The awful feeling of rage came next. The ridiculous girl had also decided to bother him in his dreams. For the first time he had an urge to punch something, but then instantly felt foolish. Exerting anger would not help the situation.

The boy carefully shifted so that he would rest against a cold smooth wall. He always had a plan, a back up plan.

But what now?

All his valid plans were under the category of kidnap and ransom, but this was a more… unexpected problem.

He firmly decided though, that it didn't matter if this Adam figure had tested and tracked him for all the days of his life. The man had expected him to crack, and he did. He furrowed his brows, thinking of the probability of the chance that the blonde fairy did not think he would return from his shock.

Artemis ran his hands through his hair. The most difficult problem in the situation was the fact that he did not go into the situation knowing at least some background information. He would have, except for the appearance of his own clone made it suddenly an all the more dire situation.

He sighed quietly, putting his head against the wall and staring into the darkness.

Closing his eyes, he stilled his thoughts and listened to the silence, trying to find the steps of meditation that Butler had taught him a few years ago.

He could hear… softly a scratching noise. It wasn't a rat, it sounded more like… fingernails… against a cement wall.

The sound was repetitive, but muffled and could be barely heard. Something in his mind faintly told him that it could possibly be a code. He pressed his hear against the cement…

Morse code!

Long scratches were like long beeps, and short ones represented short beeps.

_Are you awake?_

Artemis finally decoded it, feeling a bit cautious. To whom was his speaking to?

_And who am I speaking to? _

There was a long pause, and he decided to try again, slower.

_Thank you for slowing down. I am not too good at this. _

_I would like it if you would answer my question_

_Sorry, this is Kazuki._

The genius paused. Ame's…brother?

_I heard of you. You are presumed dead…_

_Yeah, I know._

_So, what proof can you give me that you are Kazuki Shiku? _

There was a short pause. The genius listened intensely, waiting.

_Ame… never wanted to do this_

A new feeling of anger bubbled up in his throat, but he quickly suppressed it. It had gone too far. He had let her invade his world too much. It would have better, he thought, if he had ignored her that day when she offered him the rice ball in return for "supposedly" saving her. The confirmation of her breaking through his steel exterior surface only left more holes for confusion. Thinking back, why was it so easy for her? Nothing made sense to him. Artemis felt like the main male character of a romantic novel, running in circles about his emotions when the obvious answer was right in front of his eyes. But the fact was that this wasn't something as small and trivial as love. His usually accurate decisions had turned against him. Time and time again, he found himself thinking, I shouldn't have let her get under my skin so much.

_I… shouldn't have let them get her so easily. _

His thoughts were stopped for a short moment, listening to the young boy's quiet scratching. Kazuki's confession left him a question to ask.

_What do you mean… when they "Got her"?_

_I… was the reason why she is after you. _

Artemis' body tensed. Somebody was even behind Adam's schemes?

_That day… when Okaa-san was killed, I was kidnapped. _

The realization hit him, quickly being able to finish the rest of the incident.

_They held you hostage so that Ame had to come save you? _

_No… Back then Ame was a weak girl. They told her that if she didn't find you, they would kill me. _

He couldn't believe it. Ame seemed like the kind of person that was born stubborn and bold.

_What Ame is now, is what she recreated herself as after they forced her into the group and mind-wiped our father. They replaced all his memories of Okaa-san with a normal woman. Ame had no choice. To protect me foremost, and then our father, she had to follow them. _

For the most part, the pieces fitted together, but there was a hole in his explanation.

_Why Ame? Why was it her out of all people? _

_I mentioned before, Okaa-san wasn't a normal human. Actually… she was a pure-blooded fairy. _

_That would make sense. But how could your mother possibly have met your father, if he was human? And yet again, what are her connections with them? _

_I am a descendant of the elfin King Frond's chief prophesier. Who also predicted your coming. _

At this, Artemis had to be impressed. Not only did the People have highly advanced technology, possessed almost instantaneous healing abilities, dimension and time warping, but also prophesying.

_Is that why Adam is so intent on killing me? Someone told him of my appearance and that I would eventually bring destruction? _

_Yes… I will tell you of my mother in more detail and her problems soon, but I have to ask you, what did Ame tell you that day when she came to you with a bruise on her face? _

He remembered, the day she had so nervously come up to him, a horrifying mar on her eye.

_She… said she ran into a door…_

_She trips so easily… I guess I can see why you believed her. _

_But it isn't the truth. _

_Yes…_

_What really happened? _

_After the first time Ame met you… she wasn't willing to follow orders anymore. They beat her until she was drained of magic, and then starting punching her. _

_How do you know this? _

_Strangely enough, not only can I see the future, but whatever is happening with Ame, I can tell what is going on. It possibly might be because we are both half-fairies, and together, we make a whole magical being. _

Artemis accepted this explanation, but pressed further in his questioning.

_Why did Ame refuse their orders? _

_My older sister saw with her own eyes that you weren't what they made you to be. She believed that they were wrong. What made it affective was because she wasn't an orphan that they had found and was easy to brainwash. She was forced into agreeing. _

She had trust in him, all along. Silently giving him clues, hints to the inevitable meeting of wills, Adam and Artemis.

_You don't have to believe me… but Ame has a good heart. She tried her best to find ways of escape. But it was my fault… I was still here, and she couldn't just let me die. _

Slowly he began to realize her nature, her quiet way of rebelling, her personality, the things that she thought was her responsibility to fix, to save.

_I was the only thing that held her back… if you ever get me out, Artemis, you have to promise me that you can let me save her from atoning sins that don't exist._

_Sins? _

_That is the other burden laid on her. The supposed sins of Okaa-san._

_Then... Who is your mother? _

…_Her name was Chou._

* * *

"_Hey Artemis!" _

"_You have already called me to your attention, please just proceed to your comment." _

"_Jeez… sor-rie, I was just saying, did you know that people used to think that the violin was played by the Devil?" _

"_I have heard of that phrase before." _

"_Yeah! Supposedly anyone that can play it well has sold his soul to the Devil!" _

"_That is a bit fascinating, what people used to think…" _

"_I guess… that means that I've sold myself to the Devil too…" _

-

-

-

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm thirty-one minutes over Thursday (sorry) but I was able to finish this chapter. **

**In case no one knows who Kazuki is, and why he just "popped out of nowhere," you should go back and reread closely. **

**Kazuki has been mentioned multiple times, actually. **

**And if people are wondering how Chou just showed up out of nowhere too, she was the first person Reina had help escape. It was said so in the previous chapter in the conversation between Holly and her. **

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**If anyone has questions, or is seriously confused, you can ask me whatever you want. **

**Next chapter will explain Kazuki and Ame's connection to the fairy that wrote the prophecy that Adam found, and also how Chou was taken in by Adam. **

**See you next chapter!**


	20. Butterflies

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**More plot revealing this chapter. Kazuki explains about his origins and how everything his more did led to her eventual demise.**

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages:**

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr-chan:**Thanks again!!!

**rollingdown:**With Ame, she isn't depressive. In all actuality, I overemphasized her personality in the beginning of the story to ensure people that she isn't a mary sue, rather an OC. If you stopped at chapter eight, her character becomes much more defined later on. Thank you for reading though!

**QueenofBookworms:**After your comment I realized that that is quite correct, I hope changing the conversation into quotes will suit your taste better! Thank so much for reading!

**the epitome of randomness: **Yeah, I heard it somewhere… I know it's legit though. Someone did a parodyish song about it with a guitar instead of a violin in the seventies. I think it was because people thought the violin sounded so enchanting that people figured they most have had some sort of demonic help. Anything that was too beautiful those days were demonic or witches, XD

**Isis the Sphinx: **Thank you for reading! I'll pay attention to that, sometimes when I'm importing the story onto fanfiction, some things get muddled, but I'll check my grammar and spelling!

**Molly:**Yay! You knew! Most of my friends were like, "Huuuuhh...? Kazuki…? Who's that?"

**rainbow crayon-chan!: **I'm writing! (currently residing in Canada until the second of January)

**arisa0:**Thank you! I'm writing now!

**PinkberryGoonfish:**Thank you so much for liking my story and reading it! About the Bible and Revelation thing, I personally dislike it when people do that too, so I thought, if I hated it, I bet people with hate Adam for disrespecting the Bible! I was trying to make him as despicable as possible, XD. It's not that I think what Adam is thinking is correct (who would?) Adam's… just a little (Little? Yeah right) messed in his head. I'm sorry if you still don't think that's a good enough reason, keep reading though!

**Butterflies Aren't (Are) Meant to Love the Earth**

"Chou."

"Okaa-san was born in a cult. After the fairies were driven underground, descendants of the prophesier that wrote the scroll that Adam found refused to believe that Frond had lost. Along the centuries, as the blood line of the prophesier became more spread out, people began to forget were the scroll was, after passing the story from generation to generation, it became twisted into 'The Mud People were driven underground.' When we were the ones that lost though, some descendants rejected the idea of fairy technology, they took their families and hid far away from the rest of the world."

"Then I must assume that Chou went to Adam, believing that he would be able to find and kill me."

"That's not the case. Okaa-san was born taller than most fairies. Actually, almost as tall as a human. Because of her size, her mother's pregnancy was painful. Others of the cult said that she wouldn't survive, but her mother refused. She died in labour though, but a smile on her face. Okaa-san was her last memory of her husband, who had died in the war. She named her 'Chou,' hoping she could become like her namesake, a butterfly, and fly out of the confines of the cult."

"Chou was then thrown out of the cult, and Adam found her." Artemis concluded.

"Yes… but on a routine aboveground mission to find you, she ran into a human when she was looking. In all reality, Adam depends solely on trust. He spent most of his time building technology that would compete with you, so he had almost zero communication with anyone aboveground. Okaa-san met Otou-san, (father) Otou-san's name is Daichi, which means earth."

How ironic, the genius thought to himself, that a butterfly would escape her confines, but be captured once again and again, until she embraced the earth instead of the sky.

"Otou-san was a reject of society, to put it bluntly. He believed in fairies, and was in the last year of his college. Okaa-san had never met anyone so kind to her, and naturally she was drawn to him. Over time, she realized what she was doing was wrong. With the help of Reina, one of Adam's more prized workers, she was able to escape for a final time."

A sudden sentence was resurrected in the older boy's mind.

"What did Ame mean when she said that you didn't 'exist'?"

"Okaa-san and Otou-san had keep running. Adam's brainwashed children were always looking for her, and for you. Running so constantly, they didn't even have time to register me. I was unknown to the world when Okaa-san gave birth to me."

There was silence. Artemis waited patiently for the first time in his life, there was only one last piece that was missing in the puzzle.

"That night… when Okaa-san was driving with me, she hadn't charged herself with magic for years. After the incident when Ame figured out her magic, Okaa-san never did it again. A car came out of nowhere, and just like that…"

The scratching stopped. His blue and brown eyes looked around in the dark, not seeing what he was seeing. He waited again for the younger boy to finish.

"Okaa-san died. But before she died, she gave me all her memories from the last bit of magic she had in her, in a last ditch effort to save me. Then they took me… and Ame… and Otou-san… and you know the rest…"

"Why doesn't Ame know anything about this?"

"Ame does… inside I know she does, but she doesn't want to. I think… she wants to be human, one hundred percent, so that she can be just like you, because…"

Kazuki stopped again, then continued,

"It's not for me to say…"

He wrote quickly and lightly, signalling that this wasn't such a dismal secret, a bit more childish.

"But, that's all I can say, I wanted you to hear it, and I know it's hard, but I hope you can give Ame another chance."

Artemis' hand unconsciously balled into a fist.

"Think about it, please… Ame lost her childhood too, it was taken from her harshly, but I know she understands your pain more than she lets on. And you do feel pain occasionally, you're human, I know that."

"Artemis… when this is all done and dead, I know that she will do anything you want so that she can repay you for this a hundred times over… Relive your childhood, feel free for once…"

He said nothing. An awkward quiet grew. It wasn't easy, it was against his nature, his beliefs. It was irrational, ridiculous. As soon as he fixed this, he would get the LEP to throw her some where in the back of their prison. He would be fine with that, he certainly was…

"Artemis!"

He looked upwards, this time it wasn't scratching, but a loud voice.

Holly's

"Artemis! Are you in there? We need to talk!"

"Are you okay…?" Sammie's brown eyes looked at Ame expectantly,

Ame stared at the CD in her hands.

Ella explained nervously, "We thought buying you the new Bond CD would be a good welcome home present."

"Don't tell Adam though! That fart thinks it's a bad idea to buy human stuff!"

The Japanese girl shook her head, "No… it's not that…"

* * *

_Why do you always listen to classical music? Some stuff really sucks…_

_This is Romantic music. _

_What? I had no idea that you even tried to have a romantic bone in your body-_

_No, what I mean is that this is from the Romantic era… Classical is just a generic term-_

_Whatever! Here! I'll show you something good! Give me that CD over there… yeah, stick it into your computer…_

_What is this…?_

_Bond! They're a string quartet that awesomefies classical music!_

_Awsomefies…that isn't a word. And this is all techno beats and such…_

_Get with the times! And I'll make up all the words I want to!_

* * *

"I… with Artemis… I mean, thank you," She smiled warmly, "I've been wanting this CD for a long time…"

The two girls smiled, satisfied.

Ame got up slowly and excused herself to use the bathroom.

She frowned to herself, as soon as she got out of the door, she'd sprint to where Artemis was, and beg to him for the first time in his life (Stupid Bastard, I'd never do it… but I'm wrong this time…)

"Ame! You're awake, child!"

She stopped. Turning slowly, she saw the one person she would have died to never see again.

Adam stood before her, blood matted in his blonde hair.

"Perfect timing! We need to deal with that rebellious Holly…"

The black-haired girl secretly smiled herself, Holly really had done that to him?

The fairy's face burned with anger, "And we just detected Artemis escaping his confines! That tricky bastard, he made a decoy of himself, but we figured out that that was a loop that hacked into our cameras… he must have Foaly with him now… but he really is actually escaping from the east exit. We're getting support troops. As soon as he gets to the gate we'll ambush him."

Ame's mind went blank. When she first heard that he escaped, she felt so horribly relieved, but then… the support troops were a group of people that had been shooting at 100 meter moving targets when they were still children… Artemis would never survive that!

"You'll need to come with us. You can deliver the finishing blow. We were hoping we could keep him around longer… but he forced us to do this…"

Finishing… blow…?

Adam began sprinting away, sounding alarms.

She ran after him in desperation, only one thought in her mind,

That she had to stop them, no matter what cost, even her life, and quite possibly Kazuki's indirectly.

Anything to stop them…

* * *

-

-

-

-  
**Dun dun DUNN!! The dramatic ending is nearing! How the hell did Artemis even escape? Will he escape the troops? What did Holly say to Artemis? **

**All will be revealed in the chapters to come! **

**As always, if anyone is confused, just review and I'll explain. **

**Stay with me people!**

**Reviews are always ALWAYS loved and appreciated. **


	21. Plans TO DIE

**re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**THIS IS THE END! Everything from now on is the finale! A few more chapters and this story will end! I'm so happy that you all supported me! **

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages:**

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr-Chan:**I know huh?!

**wildefire:**Hahaha! Loved that smiley! (I hate Adam too! XD)

**Molly:**Sorry if it was confusing! Tell me what you were confused about and I'll explain!

**PinkberryGoonfish:**I think it's pretty obvious that Adam has a mental disorder, lol. He basically thought that what he was doing was for the good of the world, and obsessed over it to the point that he became a different person. OCD I guess?

**The Flamel Ride: **Hi! Hope my PM reached you and I hope you understand now!

**Tayo Bethel: **Thank you for reading! The thing is though, I update nearly once a week now, it was actually before in the first few chapter that I wouldn't update for two months at a time.

**heyyou:**Lol, I love deathnote!

**XP:**Thank you for reading! Glad you like it so much XD! I'm updating now!

**Plans (to die)**

In the dark, Artemis stood up slowly, "Holly?" he called out.

"Here Artemis! Over here!"

He felt around cautiously, scuffling closer to her voice.

"Holly, how did you find me?"

"Wait," Kazuki urgently scratched onto the wall, "Ame just woke up."

"We don't have time, I just temporarily knocked out Adam."

The genius sighed, "Wait, we'll need to get Kazuki out of the next cell."

Holly stopped for a moment, "… Kazuki's alive? You mean Ame's brother?"

"The one and only. He's quite an ingenious child, it would be a pity if we lost him."

_Can anyone hear me? Hello? Hello?_

A tinny voice was heard through Holly's earpiece, her face pressed against the steel door of Artemis' cell.

"Foaly? Where the hell have you been until now?" the red head asked him angry.

The centaur whined in protest, _I finished my tests, came back to tell you, and poof! You all disappeared from my range of communication. After searching all over the map, I finally realized that that Adam guy Root talked about before must not be as dead as we thought he was._

The LEPrecon sighed, "Took you a little too long to realize that, Artemis is currently in a prison cell, Ame knocked out, and me? Beaten to a bloody pulp."

_I had to send a moving satellite piece to your field- _He stopped, finally catching onto her words, _Well, this has become quite a problem. _

"Quite the truth," Artemis' voice scathed with sarcasm, "Would you please continue about the clone, so that I can begin plotting our escape?"

Foaly nodded, even though no one would see, _The clone's extra additive makes it grow at a miraculous speed. Under an hour after achieving and identifying the DNA, I actually have a baby Artemis, right here in the lab. _

The black haired boy made a face, "Two of me would become a subject of a world-wide annoyance."

"Glad you figured that out," Holly smiled, rolling her eyes.

_The thing is that this guy will probably only grow to about Artemis' age and then die off within half an hour. _

"Adam has no restrictions. Not even People restrictions. His cloning technology is impeccable." Kazuki finally spoke up, scratching furiously.

Artemis suddenly remembered, "Before we start our project, we need to also find Juliet and get Kazuki out."

Out of the corner of her eye, Holly saw a cell door, horribly battered to the point of no return.

"Think I found her, here, let me get you out first. Stand back." The fairy pulled out a second gun from her holster.

_Oooh! You're trying it out finally! _The half-horse neighed happily, _I created that gun! Ii packs quite a punch! _

The genius shuffled backwards against the back wall.

The safety back clicked. Taking aim, she shot at the door.

A ray shot out with a deafening noise, the shock made Holly jump backwards.

After a few moments of hesitation, the door fell with a gigantic thud, flooding the cell with light.

Artemis covered his eyes with his arm halfway, waiting for his retina to adjust to the sudden change of lighting. He walked out hesitantly, towards the red head, already taking aim at Kazuki's door.

"You look like crap!" Holly smiled.

Artemis couldn't resist but give her a small smile back.

"That's what Ame would have said if she was here."

Her voice was low, waiting for his reaction.

"I know."

Her voice hardened, "You know, you don't have to forgive us, you don't have to trust us-"

"I understand, I'll choose to be irrational, and say, 'I can't worry about this at the moment.'" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

She cocked her gun, "Stand back Kazuki."

The blast of the gun hid her smile.

As soon as the steel door fell down, the two walked closer, hearing the coughs of the small boy.

Walking into the light without covering his eyes, Kazuki emerged.

"You're-" Artemis started.

"Blind, I know," the boy rasped, a smile on his face, his silver eyes gleamed, "And because my cold was never cured correctly, I can't speak very well either."

_Don't worry, we'll be able to fix you up. _Foaly assured him, already warming up to the boy.

Holly walked towards the silver-eyed boy, "It must have been because of the prolonged time you were in your cell, but your hair…"

"A trait of Chou's" Artemis and the red head said in unison.

Kazuki patted his indigo-colored hair, "Yup."

The fairy looked at the older boy, "You know who Chou was?"

"We were sitting in our cells for a fair amount of time. Kazuki was able to explain to me most of the history behind this whole incident."

She put her face in her hands, "Who knew… that Ame really was Chou's daughter… Chou was like… a sister to me."

"You have seen Ame before." The small boy pointed out.

She shook her head, her short red hair flying, "Who knew? I had no idea that the small timid girl I saw the night of Chou's accident was the same girl I would run into years later. Back then Ame had said that she was no one, so I never got her name. She was more like her mother back then, shy and scared. I had no idea…"

The centaur whinnied for their attention, _Now that the reunion is over, we need to plan, and fast._

The blue haired boy smiled at the elder boy, waiting expectantly, "He already has one."

"Most certainly. We also need to call upon the services of Mulch Diggums again. The clone that Foaly created will not go to waste. But before that, we need to release Juliet." He smirked.

Holly laughed loudly, "The egotistical smart-ass is back!"

* * *

"Have all the available sectors arrived?"

"Affirmative, Father."

"Well done child, you will soon see the greatest day of the history of the world."

The support troops lined themselves along the opening of the elevator, anticipating the genius' arrival.

Ame held her breath, looking around frantically. So far there was only one row of troops.

Someone in the background was counting the seconds before the target would appear.

Ten…

She could hear it, his footsteps.

Nine…

He was closer, closer still.

Eight…

The Japanese girl looked upwards, Adam's face already grinning with triumph

Seven…

"We won't hit his vitals, we'll let you finish him." The blonde fairy comforted her.

Six…

Like hell those words comforted her.

Five…

She had come up with her last chance, her last idea.

Four…

Silently she made apologies to her brother, her father, and her mother.

Three…

A smile graced her lips

Two…

She made this mess…

One…

She'll have to fix it.

Zero!

He appeared then, his eyes wide, stopping at the sight of all the guns pointed at him.

He was still beautiful to her then.

She would never ever admit it.

The guns were already cocked, they would fire.

"I thought that my decoy…" Artemis looked around frantically

Adam stood up, "You lose Artemis, you'll always lose because you were fated to lose."

In unison, they all fired.

With one last effort, she wrenched herself out of her position, dashing towards him.

"Ame…!"

"You bastard! Don't just look! _DUCK!_"

In a state of panic, a shot missed, grazing his shoulder.

One bounced off the concrete walls.

Two punctured her left lung as she went down, falling on top of him.

She could hear them screaming, Sammie and Ella's voices joined the crowd.

Even his voice, clear as a bell.

But she could only feel the pain.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

**That's it for now! I hope I was able to successfully capture the suspense in this chapter! **

**More to come!! **

**Please review people! Tell me what you guys think!**


	22. I BROKE A promise

**re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**THIS IS THE END! Everything from now on is the finale! A few more chapters and this story will end! I'm so happy that you all supported me! **

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages:**

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Isis the Sphinx: **I hope I've cleared that up for you! I'm so sorry if it's so confusing! This chapter, as a warning, is basically a flashback to Ame's past.

**Zephyr Zucchini: **She sure did, lol, love you too.

**Molly: **Hey! Thanks for reading! I actually find, from my comments about "help I'm confused," is actually because most readers skim through "boring parts," (When "boring parts" come up in my story, actually remember to read it! There are key clues and details in the conversations!) so when they finish, they end up confused. But thank for going back and trying to reread it, and my writing is a bit jumpy, so sorry about that.

**arisa0: **Thanks for reading! Here's the newest chapter!

**cats rule: **Find out in this chapter!

**wildefire: **It is long huh? Did I explain to you about your confusion yet? If so, I hope I cleared it up!

**XP: **She sure did mess up big time, huh? That's just part of the fun, it's so much in her character to do that. Don't cry! It'd be better! I think…

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld:**Hey Beth! You'll find out soon what will happen! (I can't say don't worry, sorry!) I'm glad you think of Ame as mayonnaise, hahahah XD

**darkcrookiez02:**Updating now! I'm so glad you like it!

**Airheaded Evilness:**Did I explain about your confusion? If so, I hope it helped! And thank you so much for reading, I'm glad you liked that quote. Quite a lot of you did, apparently!

**rainbow crayon: **I'm trying! XD what with, finals and everything! And you wrote my real name! You're not supposed to reveal my true identity in risk of total world dedesruction!!!

**(I broke) A promise**

**Just another warning! Most of this is Ame's past, explains her philosophy, and why she's "atoning sins," and stuff like that, until the end where she wakes up from her dream.**

"Okaa-san!" a black haired girl ran to her mother, roughly rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close, "Ame-chan, what happened?"

The little girl pulled away, her face a picture of clear distress, "The boys at the park made fun of me again! They're so mean!"

The woman shrugged her indigo colored hair off her shoulder, smiling lightly, "Oh Ame-chan… you're too shy for you own good." She rubbed the child's cheek affectionately, "Don't worry, Okaa-san and Otou-san will protect you until you're all grown up!"

Ame smiled through her tear stained cheeks, "Even Kazuki?"

She laughed, patting her stomach, swelling with pregnancy, "Yes, even Kazuki."

"Wait," the Japanese girl frowned, "Until I grow up? Why? Why until just then?"

Chou put a finger to her chin, "Well… when you grow up, someone else will be there to protect you."

The little girl bounced up and down, "Who?" She asked enthusiastically.

"It's up to you, and fate." Her smile was warm, "There will be someone that will want to protect you with their life… sort of like Otou-san and me. A… a boy."

"A boy?" she asked incredulously, "Boys are mean! And annoying! And fat! And stupid! Why would a boy protect me?"

Her mother laughed again, "You'll see one day, Ame-chan, you'll see. This boy, you'll want to protect him with your life, too."

Ame huffed angrily, "You're wrong! Okaa-san! You're wrong! All I want is to protect our family! That's the only thing I'll ever protect! Boys are too mean to be protected!"

"Otou-san is a boy, though." She raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"…Otou-san's special!" the girl insisted.

Chou laughed loudly, "I suppose he is special, special to me, and special to Kazuki and you."

"I won't change when I grow up!" she said in a firm voice, "I'll always protect out family! Family first!"

* * *

He paced back and forth, looking at the two figures.

"Well well well, it seems to me that Chou had become a very disobedient child." Adam smiled maliciously.

Ame's head was down, her head throbbing from all the hits and the tears she had to bear. Kazuki sat next to her, unusually quite for such a small child.

The blonde fairy said in a regretful tone, "Your mother ran away a few years back. Don't worry, your father will simply have his memories wiped, and new memories transplanted into his mind."

"As for you two…" he sighed, "You two have a more… unfortunate circumstance."

"But-!"

_Don't talk, Ame. _

She suddenly stopped. A voice, she had heard a voice in her head, this time is was familiar from all the childish gurgles he had made.

_Kazuki? You're in my head?_

_Something happened with Okaa-san before we came here. Just trust me, don't talk. It'll only make it worse. _

"Is something wrong?" the fairy had stopped, watching as Ame's face changed from fear to astonishment.

_Tell him no. _

"…No…"

"Good, because Ame, dear, your mother has been very bad, and since your brother is too young, you'll have to work for us." He sighed, as if making an obvious statement.

Her eyebrows arched in curiosity, "What… what do I have to do?"

"Easy," He smiled, "You just have to kill a very bad man for me."

_Kill? What's kill?_

_Don't ask. It's something that you can't know about yet. It's what this man did to Okaa-san. _

_What did he do then?_She demanded.

_Okaa-san… is never coming back. _

Instantly tears began to form in her eyes, _What? You're lying!_

_Be calm, if you don't, he'll do worse things. _

_But I don't want to kill someone! I want to see Okaa-san and Otou-san! _

_Whoever he is talking about isn't bad. This man in front of us should be bad, look what he did to Okaa-san. _

_What should I do then?_

_Stay strong, remember your promise?_

A spark ignited in her mind, remembering the promise she had made with her mother.

_I promised I would protect our family!_

_Then be strong and do just that! _

…_Should I say yes then?_

_You don't have any other choice… _

"I'll do it… as long as you keep my family safe."

Adam laughed, "We're all about family here, don't worry, I'll take care of your family as much as you do."

Relief washed over her, but then he suddenly swept Kazuki up.

"Wait! What are you doing to Kazuki-chan?" She reached out a hand desperately.

"I'm keeping him," shock fell over her, his icy smile still in place. "Just incase, so you won't escape. Just remember Ame, do your duty. Atone for the sins your mother made."

_Kazuki!_

_Just agree, I'll be okay. _

_Are you sure? Will I be able to talk to you still?_

_Yes, you will, don't worry. And I'll be fine, I promise. Remember yours._

_Yes!_

"…Okay then… you can take Kazuki…"

* * *

Searing pain coursed through her. Her breath was ragged. Suddenly light poured in, she could hear her own desperate pants.

Ame had had a dream… of the past… of a promise she had made.

A promise that she couldn't keep.

She had failed.

"You are a fool…"

Someone muttered, and she looked upwards, a peeved look on Artemis' face, "Just like they told me."

Through her pain, she could still feel a sense of confusion, "Who… who told you? Told you what? You always call me an idiot."

Finally regaining full consciousness, she could feel the magic pulsing in her veins, removing the bullets and sealing up the wound…

It suddenly stopped, all the magic in her was used. Finished.

Tenderly she pressed a hand to her side, she could feel her warm blood still running freely.

He ran his hand through his hair, "You have completely mistaken."

Even in her current state, she frowned angrily at him, "Can you be a little… little less vague…?" she breathed heavily.

"I think…" he pulled up his sleeve, looking at a watch on his hand, "It is time."

Suddenly, the genius began coughing violently.

"Artemis? Hey… what the hell…?"

He heaved over, blood spilling onto the ground. Her eyes widened, suddenly flashes of blood running down her mother's face were remembered.

He coughed once again, staining his white shirt with red.

And then he stopped.

The noise of his body falling to the ground was a noise Ame would never ever forget.

"Artemis…?" she winced, her breath became more ragged, her voice pitched hysterically, "Artemis? Hey… don't joke with me, Artemis… you can't die, I saved you, I did! I swear! Artemis! You can't die! Shit! You can't! Don't mess with me right now! Artemis! _Artemis!"_

In desperation, she grabbed at his hand, fumbling for a pulse.

Nothing.

Minutes passed.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing….

* * *

_I'm sorry Okaa-san, I couldn't protect our family, and because I didn't, I lost the two things I loved the most…_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

**That's it for this chapter! I'm so dang sorry if you guys are confused or pissed at me.**

**(first two parts are flashbacks to her past, and then when she "wakes up" is present. If you're still confused, I advise that you try rereading it!)**

**There's a lot of unanswered questions that WILL be answered next chapter. All the plotholes that you sense at the moment, will be answered!**

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE FINALE PEOPLE!**


	23. I'm NEVER Confessing

**(re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**THIS IS THE END! Everything from now on is the finale! A few more chapters and this story will end! I'm so happy that you all supported me! To people that actually read this, this is probably the second most frightening chapter for me to write. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages:**

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**darkcrookiez02:** Don't worry! You'll find out soon enough!

**Molly: **I hate cliffhangers when I read them, but I love dishing them. Does that make me hypocritical? Yes, it must be… your answers are all in this chapter!

**wildefire: **A good guess, but incorrect! Read on!

**the epitome of randomness: **Can't tell you! It'll spoil the chapter! So read on!

**LaLaFaery: **Hope you can rest easy after this!

**person: **Ingenious name, my friend. XD

**Zephyr Zucchini: **I understand. XD

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld:**Can't say much! Read on!!!

**XP: **Certainly messed it up… eh? Don't worry, you won't believe how much she messed it up!

**kitty-chan: **Read on! Quickly! You will discover the truth!

**QueenofBookworms:**Just read on!!!

**I'm (never) Confessing**

**Another warning! This backtracks to the events that happened after Ame became unconscious! That's basically it! Now read on!!!**

Ame's body hit the ground with a dull thud.

For a few seconds, others stared watching, horrified. The troops lowered their guns, their eyes wide.

Artemis struggled from under her body as her breath became more and more shallow.

Adam's eyes gleamed with absolute fury, he opened his mouth to yell another order when suddenly…

Chaos erupted.

Dozens upon dozens of special LEP unit officers burst in, surrounding the fairies that had gathered there.

And so began the screaming and terror that Ame had heard faintly.

"This is Section Eight." Vinyaya stepped toward Adam, a smile on her lips, "We advise that you do not move, Mr. Claybreath, or special action will be taken."

"How…" the blonde fairy seethed, but did not bother to find the answer.

Shoving Sammie and Ella in front of the officers that were cocking their neutrinos, he sacrificed them to the stun and continued running down the hall.

Strangely, Vinyaya only stood, watching as his figure became smaller and smaller down the hallway.

"There's no where to escape this time, Adam. All your well trained children are in a panic, and your dear beloved has turned against you."

Her eyes shined as she announced loudly, "Your move Artemis!"

* * *

Her breath was caught in her throat. 

It didn't matter that she was bleeding so profusely, she knew she would die in a few more minutes without medical help.

It didn't matter, or rather, she didn't notice that the place was completely empty of other fairies by the time she woke up.

It didn't matter that every surface within ten feet of her was covered in bullet and neutrino holes.

It didn't matter that it was strange that Adam wasn't here in his probably most triumphant moment.

It did matter though, that she couldn't feel his pulse.

For awhile she thought that it would reappear in seconds, the genius would sit back up and give her a mocking smirk,

_Did that shock you?_

Then she would have to give him her most angry look, demand that he owed her a hundred lives, and scream at him for not helping her right away in her gory state.

But everything seemed far from what she hoped now.

Ame blinked back angry tears. She could almost feel the hastily stitched wound inside of heart her rip wide apart.

Anything was better than the truth.

Anything.

He hadn't died, she struggled to tell herself, he has not.

Artemis' skin grew colder with every passing moment, her firm grasp on his hand only tightened, trying to search for a sign of life.

He was…

She felt the urge to scream, to yell, to use every curse word known to man and shake her fist at the irony of all of it.

She had risked her whole family, believing that if she did, she could save everything. In the end, both things slipped out of her hand like glass, shattering on the floor.

He was… he was dead…

"He could not have said it more correctly."

Her eyes widened with disbelief at the sound of the voice.

"You _are_ a complete fool."

She craned her neck to look up, and there he was, his arms crossed in an extremely displeased fashion.

Artemis Fowl… _lives?_

Ame winced slightly as she propped herself against the wall.

"Shit… you're not dead?"

He characteristically pinched the bridge of his nose, "You should have known out of everyone that this was my _**clone.**_"

Her eyes widened, "Your… clone…? Like, the dude I met in the park…?"

"Slightly, of the same DNA. Foaly had tested out the DNA, finding that Adam had made copies of me and made it so that these clones would grow at an intense rate. Unfortunately… these copies die as soon as they hit my current age."

She made a face, "So… basically… I jumped in front of your clone, took on bullets that weren't needed… and basically… nearly killed myself for a copy… that was going to die anyways."

"Precisely," he replied, even though his face looked grim.

Her blood was all over the floor, a puddle of crimson where she had fallen.

He made a face that the girl would describe as more than angry, "Honestly, Kazuki had told me that you would not dive out because of your promise, but you had in the end. You have not completely failed my plan, but you have made a major inconvenience."

"Kazuki?" she suddenly tried to get up, making her slump back down, coughing profusely.

Artemis crouched over, inspecting her wounds, "He's with Holly, and very alive, although, you won't be unless you stop moving," He threatened.

She felt the urge to stick out her tongue at him, but realized it wasn't a good time.

"You know…" Ame started, sighing lightly, "When I thought… you were dead… it made me think of something…"

As he gently pulled her arm upwards to look at the bullet holes, he answered her in an annoyed voice, "If it has no relevance at the moment, you can speak to me about this afterwards."

"It… does," she insisted.

He said nothing, his silence bidding for her to continue.

"What if… I die before we get out of here? What would be something… that'd I like… to say…?" Her breath became labored, "I knew… I had something to say to you though…"

"You aren't going to die." He answered firmly, "Holly will be here in a moment, you have nothing to worry about."

The Japanese girl attempted to hold a hand up at him, "Just… listen… Jumping out… in front of those bullets… without a second… thought…"

She put her head down, looking at her bloody and torn clothes, and then suddenly she looked back at him, their eyes locked.

"I… like you… Artemis…" she smiled sheepishly, "Whether it's… horrible to admit it or not…"

Artemis looked at her for a moment, then frowned, "That was completely irrelevant."

She chose to ignore the comment, "Well…?"

"Well, what?" he answered immediately.

Ame summoned her last remaining strength to frown right back at him, "You're… supposed to… tell me… if you like me back…" she then added hastily, "Or something…"

For a while there was only the sound of ripping cloth as his tore apart the sleeve of his shirt to bandage her wounds.

"Love is not actually an emotion. Actually, your nose detects whether you will be attracted to a person or not. Essentially, if the other individual has an appealing scent, it will send chemical reactions to your brain, so, one could actually have a 'love at first sight' as they say. I believe that love is completely baseless." The boy's face was emotionless as he rattled off the chemical reactions to a person's scent.

She nodded her slowly, looking utterly disgusted, "Fine… fine… have it your way then… do I… smell nice to you… then…"

Artemis sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Whatever," She signed with relief, "I… can die happy now… since Kazuki's safe too…"

The talking had stressed her, but in Ame's eyes, it was completely worth it. Her vision started to fade into black. Everything felt warm to her.

"If you fall asleep now, you might not ever wake up." He told her, more like commanded her to wake up.

Her speech became slurred, "Told you… you… fine with… it…"

He smirked, "It's not time to think selfishly, I'm not fine with it, and I know plenty of people that wouldn't be fine with it either."

"That…s right…" Ame agreed, yet her eyelids started to close.

Suddenly he put his hands on the sides of her face, announcing, "I'll wake you up if you insist on going to sleep."

"Wha…?" she could only get out.

Her eyes snapped open, she was aware of everything besides the pain. She was aware of the smell of his hair, to the feeling of his hands, to his lips against hers.

It was completely spontaneous, to say in the least. Her knees began to feel weak as she gasped from surprise.

He pulled away slowly, a bittersweet smile on his face.

_Did that shock you?_

Ame's face was flush with embarrassment, despite the fact that she was rapidly losing blood at the same time.

She turned her head away from him, hoping to wipe the smug grin off his face, "It's not like… it was my first kiss… or anything… your clone stole it!"

Artemis just looked irritably at her, "I'll steal it from him then."

And just as unexpected as the first, he swept her up and kissed her again.

But like everything Artemis does, he did it expertly.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

**This was this chapter you guys! I hope you found the explanation reasonable, and a bit more about Artemis' plan will be revealed in the next chapter, WHICH IS THE FINAL CHAPTER BESIDES THE EPILOUGE. So, see you guys at the finale!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HONESTLY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	24. This is NOT The End

**re)LIVE**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**THIS IS THE END! The last chapter is here! I thank all of you for coming on this wild ride with me! **

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages:**

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Zephyr Zucchini: **My two year obsession is finally ending! XD

**unorthodox yo-yo: **Thank you so much for reading!!

**XP:**Well… this is the ending chapter… don't worry! There will be more!

**wildefire:**Yup! Definitely romantic! Most romantic situation I've ever seen! XD

**arisa0:**Well! It's here!!!

**LaLaFaery:**An "I think" is good enough for me already, lol.

**the epitome of randomness: **No… don't think I'll ever do a sequel… but….? Read the notes when you're done with the epilogue, the next chapter!

**Cats rule: **A National Geographic magazine from… about two years ago, lol.

**Italiangurlinamessedupworld:**Don't worry! Who will be there to kill Adam?! XDD

**A very smug Molly: **Lol, I didn't want the kiss to happen so quickly… because there are people that don't like Ame. XD

**darkcrookiez02:**It was… funny? XDDD

**PinkberryGoonfish:**Seemed to me that a lot of people liked the last sentence XDD

**Burble:**I'm glad you like Ame so much! Thank you for reading!

**Airheaded Evilness: **What is with people and worrying about Ame dying? Don't worry!

**WARNING! THIS IS STILL UN-BETA'D. I WILL POST UP THE BETA'D VERSION WHEN MY BETA IS DONE WITH IT. FOR NOW, ENJOY THE GRAMMATICAL ERROR-NESS OF IT!**

**This is (not) the End**

Holly wiped the sweat from her head, finally releasing her magic hold on Ame's wounds. She heaved a sigh as she looked up to the rest of their concerned faces, "I've use up all my magic… she still has some pretty serious wounds, but I've stopped the internal bleeding. As long as she doesn't do any excessive movement, she'll be fine."

Kazuki reached for his sister's hand, smiling so happily that even Ame couldn't help but crack a smile of her own, "It's been awhile sister."

"Sure has…" the girl got up slowly, "Um… where did everyone go?"

Juliet replied quickly, "You missed it! Foaly contacted Section Eight, and they all exploded in and stunned the Leafe fairies!"

The younger girl frowned, "So what's going to happen to them…?"

"They're going to be held for questioning, but they're still debating whether these orphans should be charged. They were essentially brainwashed into believing Adam's lies." Artemis reassured the orphans' safety, his arms crossed.

"So does that mean Adam-"

"No." The red head shook her head regretfully, "They weren't able to catch them, so you and Artemis will have to go look for him."

Ame frowned, nodding her head in agreement, "But then… Artemis' clone…?"

"That was Mulch." Holly laughed," He was able to get here with Artemis' clone just in time."

_Holly? Holly, it's Foaly. _

"Yup?" She answered into her microphone.

_I just found something interesting that you read awhile back that you should print out for our Mud Boy. _

The Centaur sent a document to Holly's helmet, the transcript was printing out from the printer on her arm. The elf smiled to herself as soon as she realized what it was.

As soon as it was completed, she handed it to Artemis. He took it and read carefully, a smile grew on his lips.

"What does it say?" The Japanese girl staggered to her feet, trying to look over his shoulder.

Suddenly he took her hand, announcing loudly, "It is time… for the end."

"And again," she answered dryly, "I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

Her brother grasped her other hand, "You'll be okay… that's what the future says at least."

"Are you certain?" The genius replied.

"Who knows?" Kazuki shrugged, "But I think that no matter what Ame does… she'll break from destiny, no matter how certain it would seem."

The girl in which the two boys' conversation concerned bared her teeth, "Can _anyone_ tell me what you guys are talking about?"

"No time for questions," the black haired boy said urgently, "We need to find Adam as soon as possible."

Ame nodded her head quickly, knowing the situation at hand was much more important than what the two were talking about.

With that, they took of running.

* * *

A lone figure sat at the end of the hall, her eyes were unmoving, fixed on the glass that had shattered when the Section Eight troops burst in. 

Ame stopped as soon as she saw the pixie, "Reina…?"

Reina's thoughts were broken as she slowly looked upwards, a watery smile on her lips, "Ame… you've finally come…"

"Do you… mind helping us? Do you know where Adam is?" the Japanese girl asked.

She closed her brown eyes, "Where else do you think he is? He's waiting for you, especially Artemis."

At first Artemis had gone into self-defense at the sight of the other fairy, but Ame had approached her with trust.

"He's waiting… there?" The black haired girl understood.

Looking at the genius, she silently nudged him to run with her.

As soon as the two left her line of sight, Reina laughed to herself.

_The End is here, Adam. Those that you have wronged have come to defeat you. You misunderstood horribly… turning into a monster… _

_Now, I will pay for my sins too._

A gunshot was heard, stopping Ame in her tracks. Her mind raced with the possibilities as she cried out, "Reina!"

She began to run back to where the other was, but Artemis stopped her, tugging her back. He went to look instead, and in a few minutes he returned with a handgun.

"Is she…" the girl couldn't get the words out of her throat.

"It seems so… by herself…" he tried to answer as soothingly as could.

She brushed away angry tears, "Okay… now we seriously gotta kick Adam's ass…"

* * *

After running through what seemed to be endless halls, quiet and eerie, they arrived at a steel enforced door. 

"This is Adam's room." Ame tried to explain as much as possible, "It's DNA password encoded. I bet he even has your DNA, so if you ever step in here, it would trap us in."

He frowned, "Does that mean I can't enter?"

"Most likely. If you do, there's a bigger chance that you'll get locked in there with me and Adam, so I don't think you should come in." her face was shadowed.

"I'll have to go in by myself."

"Well," Artemis sighed, "In this sort of situation, I suppose it's the only thing I can do to put all my cards on you."

As she put her eye up to the retina scan, she whispered, "I know…"

The door slid open silently as she gave him a dangerous smile.

"Your move, Ame."

* * *

The room was flooded in a red light. 

She took her steps cautiously, making sure that her footsteps would not be heard.

He stood with his back facing her, sorting out papers on a table that was placed in the center of the room.

Adam laughed quietly and she stopped, frozen.

"I taught you everything, Ame. You can't really believe that a student can surpass her teacher."

The girl gritted her teeth in response, "You can't really believe that the bad will win over the good."

Suddenly she ran up to him. He whirled around as she threw glass pieces at him, pieces of shattered windows that she had picked up.

A twinge of pain went up her side and her shot missed. The glass embedded itself into the ground with a dull thunk.

The fairy smirked victoriously at her, "This only proves that-"

"You're getting old, you geezer." She interrupted, "Weren't you the one that-"

She twisted around, attempting to kick him in the face, "-Told me the first move should always be a feint?"

He dodged, narrowly missing the blow that landed on the table instead, leaving a permanent dent in the wood as papers flew everywhere.

"What of the second then?" He managed to retort.

Adam cried out in pain, looking down at his arm, the Japanese girl had managed to lodge another piece of glass into his arm, effectively severing the nerve connections. For a few moments he hadn't even felt the cut, all signals to his brain had stopped, she had paralyzed his arm indefinitely.

Ame had no time to make victory speeches, she moved into her second line of attack as she answered, "The second was another feint, naturally."

She raised her arm to punch him on the temple, but he caught the attack.

Both locked their eyes at each other as she made a second attempt with her other arm.

He blocked the second with her own hand as he grabbed for her arm. His large hands wrapped around her thin wrists easily.

In the dim red light, he eyes nearly bulged as he seethed, "Why must every destined thing be so difficult to achieve? I'm not a bad person, child, I had promised you that I would set you free as soon as you killed Artemis… which is not an option anymore."

The red washed over both of them, making it seem like Adam was covered in blood.

But he was. He was covered in blood of hundreds of lost innocent lives. He had deceived countless upon countless children into believing that they were actually loved by such a deranged man.

"I am Adam. I was sent to destroy the menace."

In one swift move he threw her against a wall. She cried out in pain as white exploded into her vision when her head connected against the wall harshly.

Before she even had time to recover, he let go of her wrists, but instead jammed two fingers into her open wound.

All she could do was scream.

There was no way around her situation. He had snapped. Adam was mad with rage. The most dangerous killer known to both races was the reckless and mindless.

They had no sense of tact, and continue to attack even after a victim is long dead.

"I couldn't trust anyone, could I? _No one_! Not even Reina, the only reason why I was doing this! You think I wanted to live hunting after him? She pleaded with me to save the world, and in the end, she was just like the rest of you." He spat out bitterly.

He twisted his fingers in her, and she let out another shriek.

Adam smiled at Ame, her eyes closed in unbelievable pain.

"Reina was useless."

"Your mother was useless."

"And_you! YOU ARE THE MOST USELESS ONE OF THEM ALL!"_

Every time he numbered off the people that had betrayed him, he dug his fingers in deeper, until he was screaming in her ears.

Suddenly he drew back, an emotionless smile on his face as he whispered, "Any last words?"

The girl struggled to move her hand upwards, gasping out, "This… is not… the end."

In one swift movement she stabbed her fingers into his left eye. Pain rippled in her as he wrenched his hand out of her side, but her own shouts were completely covered by his desperate ear-splitting cries.

The blood on the ground was black like sin in the crimson lit room.

Suddenly the two were dead silent. He covered his eye and looked at her, murderous fury written all over his face.

And then the eerie noise of a gun cocking was heard. It was quiet, yet deafening.

"Yes… Mr. Adam, this is certainly not the end." A cold voice was heard as an equally cold gun was pressed against his temple.

Ame would have sighed in relief, but instead she heaved out, "Told you… not to come in…"

Artemis couldn't help but reply, "I certainly could stand around while I hear you repeatedly shrieking."

The blonde fairy made a sudden move and the handgun was pushed against him harder, "If you move once more, Mr. Adam, I promise you that you will not be killed instantaneously."

"We finally see the end of this… Artemis…" Adam laughed.

"I just told you that this is not the end," the boy smirked almost nonchalantly, "Would you like to hear a story, Mr. Adam?"

The fairy shrugged in response, "What do I have to lose? This will be your last words anyways."

"It's unfortunate that you fail to see that you are completely trapped without any help around you."

"Of course I see this, but I have the prophecy on my side."

"You shouldn't be so sure… before you ask me what I mean, you will find out." The genius pulled out the folded transcript from his pocket.

"Twenty some years ago, a red-headed elf was in the LEP." He began, "She was curious in a specific prophecy that was left incomplete, because of its age, many pieces of it was missing."

"Holly…" the elder male muttered.

"After befriending Foaly, he decided to help her figure out the entire prophecy… now Mr. Adam, what did this prophecy speak of?"

He replied automatically, "That there would come a time when you, Artemis Fowl, will come to destroy the world."

"Oh… I see…" Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever thought it possible that the prophecy was talking about… two people?"

"Two people? It was clearly one!" his remaining functional eye widened in disbelief.

"But you never found those missing pieces, and Holly did."

The room fell gravely silent.

"I will reveal to you now, Mr. Adam, what it actually said:

_But there was more to see. There is another story to come. Someone will bring he People and Mud Men together. The worst of both races. This fairy's goal is to grind all the creatures of the earth beneath his book._

Do you understand? The entire prophecy does not speak of me bringing the race together, but another fairy."

"L-lies!" He raved, "This is all lies!"

Artemis tapped his index finger on the trigger, "But this is my dying words, so it would be polite to continue listening:

_I have one clue to his identity, a riddle:_

_To find the one who so disappoints  
Look ye to where the finger points  
Instead of one face this elf has two  
Both speak false and none speak true  
While publicly he lends a helping hand  
His true aim is to seize command_."

Just as it had happened with the boy before, it was happening again, but this time to Adam. The pieces fit. Everything made complete sense. The missing words were like puzzle pieces that fit neatly into their spots.

Adam began to breath harshly, the genius sighed, "Yes... you know very well what this means, don't you?"

"You're the real… 'Anti-Christ.'" Ame laughed cynically, "You became… the monster that you hated…. How damn ironic…"

The fairy clutched his head, "No… no… These are all lies! I was sent to kill Artemis! The real menace! Destiny chose me to change this course! I'm not the monster… I am not a monster… I was chosen… _chosen, I tell you!" _

"If you choose to use these incessant biblical terms," Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose, as if to dispose a mild migraine, "We will just have to say that we have bitten the Forbidden Fruit of Knowledge. It has opened our eyes to _your _sin."

His body went into shock and Adam began to shake violently.

"As you said before, '_You __**lost Adam**__, you'll always lose because you were fated to lose_.'"

"_NO!"_He lunged at Ame, "_YOU BITCH! YOU ARE MY UNDOING!"_

And Artemis pulled the trigger.

The bullet was aimed perfectly at his heart.

Adam died. Whether or not he believed in the end that Artemis became the real hero of the prophecy and him the real threat, he died in vain.

"And the Prophecy was fulfilled." The genius whispered.

She replied in a voice as quiet as his, "The End."

* * *

- 

-

-

-

**Yes! This is the end! I hope this was a full throttle ride from the beginning to the end! Epilogue is coming up soon! **

**As always, please review!!!! **


	25. The End OF THE BEGINNING

**(re)Live**

**TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, I THANK YOU SO MUCH, I CAN'T EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE.**

**THIS IS THE END! The last chapter is here! I thank all of you for coming on this wild ride with me! **

**Name:**re(live)

**Full Summary:**"How would you like to know that your entire life was all a lie?" As an impulsive and dynamic girl forces her way into Artemis' life, a mysterious group after Artemis' blood is revealed. Now he must find out that not everything is as stable and predictable it seems...

**Ages:**

Artemis: 16

Ame:15

Holly: who knows?

Butler: yet again, who knows?

**Disclaimer:**I do not _**Artemis Fowl**_ or any of its series. If it were up to me, Minerva would have never EVER happened. Or dies a painful death.

**Reviews:**

**Chibiaries:**Thank you! I'm still revising the old chapters… so many mistakes… XD

**the epitome of randomness: **I'm glad you liked it! I kept spurring people to read this for this very reason, I knew I couldn't disappoint in the end. XD

**darkcrookiez02:**Hihi! Here's the chapter you couldn't wait for! XD

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Thanks! I'll give your face back now D

**Italiangurlinamessedupword:**Thank you so much! Yes… his name doesn't deserve capitalization… why haven't you been on the AFC lately? Please get on soon!

**LaLaFaery:**Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!

**Molly/Falling Stardust: **Congratulations in gaining an account! Thank you for reading!

**Airheaded Evilness: **I'm sorry he took your title! XD But… he's dead now, right? You can have it back!

**XP:**Trust me, I had the ending down ever since I started this. XD It was what drove me to complete the story! Thank you for reading!

**unorthodox yo-yo: **Irony is my favourite thing to write. XD

**artyfangirl316:**Oh my LORD! Do you know how many times you reviewed?! TWENTY-ONE TIMES! Thanks for so many! I'm glad you liked the story, and thank you for reading!

**The End (of the) (Beginning)**

Holly's first reaction when she saw the two figures down the hall was to rush over as soon as possible, abandoning all her protocol and rantionality. Somehow she just _knew_ that they were Ame and Artemis.

The Japanese girl managed to grin devilishly through her pain, one arm around Artemis' shoulder as he supported her, her other hand risen in a thumbs up.

"You're a mess." Vinyaya smiled.

The genius, on the other hand, sighed as if in apology, "There were some minor miscalculations that were sorted out. It's best that Ame receives medical attention as soon as possible."

"Already on it," the fairy replied, warlocks were running towards them in the hallway.

Kazuki's face beamed as the older boy approached him, a small smile on his face.

"You knew she could do it, huh?" the silver-eyed boy asked in his strangely comforting raspy voice.

"Yes, I knew she could do it." Artemis replied with ease.

* * *

"So you're Ame." The elf shook out her silver hair. 

"So you're Vinyaya," the girl replied, a devious look on her face.

"Cute," the other replied, "How much do you know?"

"A little too much for me to say at the moment…"

"Good. Don't say anything at all." The fairy eyed her curiously, "How sure can I be that you wouldn't say or do anything to reveal what you know?"

Ame put her hands on her hips, "As sure as Artemis hates lollipops and fangirls."

She smirked. "That's a pretty tough claim. Can I believe it?"

"You would have to," Artemis answered, overhearing their conversation, "because I'm going to keep close surveillance on her for the rest of her life."

"Stalker!" the girl shouted indignantly.

The elf took on a more serious look, "The choice is yours, Artemis, whether or not you believe what the girl claims."

For one awful moment he stood there, the perplexing indifferent look still set on his face.

Quite suddenly he took her hand, her eyes snapped open.

With a determined look on the genius' face, he spoke in his habitual coolness, "I also have no choice to believe her at this moment. She helped against the fight with Adam."

There was a look of trust on his face, and it made her strangely happy. It wasn't the sort of trust with Holly and Butler and the others, but it was trust.

"Commander!" an officer ran up to Vinyaya as she turned around.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"No, but… we were able to get into the control room… all files were wiped." He looked solemn.

Ame shook her head, "It's okay, I know enough to-"

"But we did find one file…" the officer scratched the tip of his left ear as if in puzzlement, "It was by a pixie named Reina… it told us how to return memories to a Mud Man named Daichi-"

"That's my dad!" the girl cried out in surprise, "Reina… she actually…"

She stopped, squeezing a few tears out of her tightly closed eyelids.

"She was a good fairy…" Holly appeared suddenly, her own face pinched up as to restrict herself from crying.

The red head asked Ame softly, "Did you see when…"

"No… she wouldn't let me."

"That's all the better…" she said bitterly, visions of the explosion that had killed Root flashed in her mind.

Vinyaya sighed as the body of the chocolate eyed pixie was shown to her. The elf brushed away her black hair from her cold and lifeless cheek, a single ring looped on Reina's ear. "She has the same face… as Opal… can anyone care to explain?"

"It's a long story," Artemis said decidedly, "But the story has ended just now."

* * *

"Master Artemis!" the large man seemed to sprint to the smaller boy, a strange mix of rage and relief on his face. 

"Hey!" a blonde girl cried out, "What about me?"

Butler stopped, blinking his eyes as if he couldn't believe what they saw, "Juliet! But- but how?"

"You know very well that I had given you a very potent form of sleeping pills." Artemis smirked.

Ame jumped up and down, "We kicked some ass when you were sleeping!"

"But…" he looked confused, "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

The black haired boy patted his shoulder, "Butler, if I had said anything you would have declared that it was against your conduct. It was involving your family affairs, and your charge should not be involved in this. Who knows what would have happened if you decided to sneak out in the night."

The man felt stuck. The logic worked, sadly enough, so he had no choice but to agree with his charge's actions… for now.

"_We must keep the truth secret for now." _ Artemis had said earlier, _"Wait until another time to let him know the truth. I fear it wouldn't be the best choice to say it outright" _

"It was just a hostage and ransom case, not the big of a deal." The Japanese girl lied with ease.

Juliet whipped her braid over her shoulder, "Halfway across the world though! The traveling itself took a day!"

Before the man had a moment to even say a word, the boy said quickly, "Well, Butler, we have one last stop before I can rest."

"Will I be driving?" he asked.

Artemis nodded his head, "Yes, you will."

"Where to?"

"Ame's house."

* * *

The newly placed door creaked open as Daichi looked up from the kitchen table. 

"Ame-chan! You're back from the convention! How did it go?" He smiled mischievously then, "Did you buy your old man's savings out?"

He stopped when he saw a sad smile on her lips. "Did… something happen?" her father asked, concerned.

"You have no idea," she laughed then, a more lively smile appeared on her face, "Come with me outside, okay?"

The girl took him by the hand out to the porch. There was a fence that circled around the porch, and sitting on the rim was a picture.

"What is…" he asked, genuinely confused.

She nodded her head in reply, "Go look at it."

Carefully, with shaking hands, he picked up the picture. Tears began to form in his eyes, though his mind swirled with confusion.

The picture was of his real wife, not the wife he thought he had for almost a decade, not the stout and nagging wife that he thought had died awhile ago, but his real wife.

Chou smiled shyly but happily in the photo, as if to welcome him home. It was yellowed with age, but her indigo hair shown brilliantly.

"This lady…" He started, "My… wife…?"

Ame smiled through her own tears, "Yes, it's Okaa-san."

She took his hand gently as he crushed the picture to his chest, leading him out onto the lawn.

"You'll remember," She said convincingly, almost to herself, "You will."

Artemis began walking down the road a few yards away.

Daichi looked confused, "That's Artemis Fowl… right?"

"The second," she corrected, as the words just seemed to slip out of her mouth.

A child was holding tightly onto the genius' hand. His hair, the same color of blue-

"-Kazu- _Kazuki_?" Their father cried out in bewilderment, and suddenly, suddenly, as he ran to the small boy –and the small boy ran to him all the same- everything was clear.

The truth rang out like a bell.

For the first time in his life, Kazuki broke down and began sobbing, looking like his real age more than he had ever. He wrapped his arms around his father, crying in happiness.

Holly's camo cloak was pulled down in a shimmer, a large smile on her face, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Shiku. I'm sure Chou was very happy."

"You must be… Holly," He struggled slightly as his real memories flooded in and took over the false ones, "She would talk about you all the time…"

Suddenly he began to panic, his eyes were wide. "What are we going to do about Adam?"

"Already taken care of." Ame grinned wickedly, "I promised I would."

Relief overtook her father's face, "You need to tell me about this later… you need to."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"But there's a more serious problem I need to take care of at this moment," He turned to Artemis, "Artemis… it really is as she said."

The boy gave a dry smile, "I suppose."

"My wife always said that she imagined you to be a good person after she met me. I was always curious to what you really were like."

He was a little surprised, no one had ever called him a good person right off the bat.

With a sudden resolute look on his face, Daichi asked without wavering, "Please take good care of my daughter-"

"DAD!" Ame screeched, making a few birds in a distant tree fly off in fear.

"-and Kazuki. You helped them when I couldn't be there, and you saved my son." The look on his face was completely earnest.

"Well…" Artemis looked slightly taken back, but devious smile formed, "It's a promise."

"ARTEMIS! YOU BAS-!" the girl screeched once again, but stopped, her dad looking at her curiously. Instead she continued to scream with rage, and Holly covered her poor sensitive ears.

Kazuki seemed to be concentrating extremely hard on something, and suddenly he smiled widely, "He'll keep it!"

The genius turned to the fuming girl, a smug expression on his face.

She in return lunged at him, but instead he picked her up effortlessly, a signature smirk on his face as the red faced girl struggled in his grasp.

"Artemis… you-!"

"I never break my word," He said with an absolute look. "I keep my promises."

* * *

- 

-

-

-

**Here it is! The end! I'm so thankful for everyone that stayed with me and read through my mistakes and what not! Thank you for reading once again! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**There's a poll at this moment on my profile (It's at the very top of it) to see what you guys want to see happen with the story. **

**There is, unfortunately, a very high chance that a sequel will not happen, but you guys can vote for what you want on my profile!**

**Just to tell you guys though, there WILL be one-shots (I have so many… I have to put at least SOME up.)**

**I'm also planning a collaboration account with a pretty good story idea with Zephyr Zucchini! Look at my profile for future updates related to this! **

**And as always, a farewell review would be really nice!**

**Thank you ALL once again! **

**The End (of the) (Beginning)**


	26. One Shot 1 And All the Things

**And All the Things That You Never Ever Told Me…**

It was all quite absurd

"_Well this is fucking cliché…sorry…"_

Her use of language was unpleasant, though not as unpleasant as the slow slur of her words, signaling each breath was painful. Though not as unpleasant as the blood tricked down her cheek.

"_What do you mean?"_

Do you _ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?_ Unfortunately, I do, and I shouldn't be subjected to such hallucinations. It was perfectly fine at least three months ago for a normal human. People lacking in superior intelligence would be subjected to mass grief. I had expected myself to be quite well after the maximum of two weeks.

"_I'm not gonna make it, just like one of those stupid girls that risk their life for the main guy character and then die…" _

Her confession of… love, though I am sure it was just pure infatuation, was still fresh in my mind, and my utterance of agreement afterwards. If I maybe had known earlier, _if I did, we'd be together now_.

"_That's ridiculous, Holly is coming soon, you are not going anywhere."_

These… "if's" have become quite a time consuming habit lately. "If's" are pointless, and should not be even suggested because the past has been done, and your "iffing" will not change anything anymore. But because of my "iffing" per say, I have formed quite an irrational notion in my mind, _I can't always just forget her,_ therefore, to prove her existence, I must continue to "if."

"_You're a genius, but I'm not stupid… I can feel it… almost like the blood is slowly taking life away as it leaves me…"_

Maybe it's because "iffing" was one of her most favorite pastimes… then it's not quite as irrational. From my understanding, after… loved ones have passed away, the normal human reaction is to keep what ever possessions of the deceased intact, therefore the "iffing" must go on. Though over all it still seemed illogical in why I am following such a low-minded pattern.

"_You are not that weak-willed to just pass away like that, I assure you, I am a witness. If you do, I would have been wrong for the first time in my life."_

I had laughed then. When I think back, it was a very nervous laugh. The first one that I had not been able to disguise perfectly. Was I concerned? Very much, almost as much as the near death of my dear friend a few years prior to this incident. But let us remember "iffing" for the moment. Her favorite game brought up a question that even I may not be able to answer, "If I died, would she be able to move on?" Yet again, this is a ludicrous question, but please entertain it for a moment, and you would realize, with her will, _she could try._

"_Then I might prove you wrong, because I think… I know better than you do… if I'll die or not. I mean, I just professed my freaking undying love for you… you think I'll live to hear your teasing?"_

Would I consider myself insane from all of this pointless questioning? I would hope not, but now it seems plausible. I have tried, I tell you, to convince myself. She is _never coming home, never coming home…_That is the possibly sad and absolutely inevitable truth.

"_You also have the option of the other cliché. Holly could arrive and you turn out fine, so your confession would be all for naught."_

But all this convincing only grows to give me a, yet again, an irrational thought pattern. Where this time I blame her for all my troubles, where she is responsible for all the ridiculous habits I have formed, _and all those things that she never ever told me, all the smiles that would never ever haunt me…and lastly, for all these wounds that will never ever scar me._

"_Hey… hey… wake up from your dream world for a moment… you need to kill that bastard for me… remember that… because… this is… goodbye…sorry for ending it so stupidly… sayonara…"_

Those were her last words… and then I proceeded to do something that I had never done. I began to yell. Actually, my cries had seemed far away then, while her body began to grow colder and colder, faster than I expected would happen to the recently deceased. I had yelled, and continued to yell, until Holly came with the other two. I would admit, for a moment, I had stooped to an average human's thinking.

"_You weren't being stupid, it makes sense. It was the first time you lost everything and got it back, then you lose something again. Why is it that to you, if you express emotion, it's stupid to you?"_

If she were there, she would have lectured me alongside Holly, but, unfortunately, she was not. She was in a simple coffin beside us, her soul finally in peace.

"_Hey bastard, you gotta live. Don't drive yourself in stupid little circles for me, I don't want you nuttier than you already are. Live the life I should have then, if that helps prove my existence."_

I heard those words last night. I could confirm now that I am officially mad with grief. I suppose, because she willed it, I must go and contact Holly for the first time a few months, and see how Juliet and her brother is recovering.

But if I follow her wishes, does that mean I really am insane?

The perpetual "what if" question must continue…

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hello people! Here it is! My first one-shot! This is from the "What if" collection, where I started creating scenarios of what would have happened if something went wrong... I just have a strange fascination for it. Don't worry...Ame didn't die... **

**I hope you guys liked it as much as I did writing it! It was really fun to explore the way Artemis thinks! If anyone is wondering what's up with the title and the italics that aren't flashback quotes, this is a "secret" songfic. I was wondering if I would be able to succeed in making one that didn't have the lyrics stick out like a sore thumb. XD If anyone can tell me what the song is, extra points and cookies for you!  
**

**As for sequels... there just can't be one. I'm really sorry all of you. I just know I'll bomb if I try. **

**Fortunately there IS going to be another story with Ame once again. It's going to be Alternate Universe, (There's just NOT enough of those in the Artemis Fowl fanfiction section!) and yes, you guessed it, it's going to be...**

**A vampire AU!!! **

**It's going to be called Bloody Conspiracy, and I have the entire plotline all written down, so look forward for that coming out sometime soon...! (It might possibly become a collaboration.) **

**Until then, enjoy this one-shot and please review!   
**


	27. Sense One, Sight

**Sense, part one of four**

**Sight**

I sleep in the day.

Because I never sleep at night.

I'm not awake in the night.

I can't stand to see black.

Black is too much like him.

…No… I can't say his name.

…His hair… that's what reminds me of him.

And he was just… black… black as the darkest time of the night.

I guess, yes, I'm an insomniac.

No, I sleep in the day.

Right under the sun.

I can't sleep at night with all the lights on

Even a little black can always come in.

Just like him…

I couldn't stop it… I wish…

I tried…

No, I didn't

I couldn't do anything.

Red, I can't look at red either.

It looks like blood.

His blood.

Holly says I faint when I see even my own blood.

Sometimes I suspect worse things happen when I see red though.

I wake up seeing a lot of glass on the floor.

…You know… you're really nice.

For a psychiatrist.

Yeah, really. You're a lot nicer than him…

Though, he's even kinder than me…

* * *

-

-

-

-

**I know I know, you must be thinking, "What kind of crackpot thing does Amaya have up _now_?" **

**This is a sort of... one-shot series? Nah, One-shots are one shots... I have no idea what to call it. As you read it, it'll get clearer. There are four parts to this story, and all of them are really short, so I'll be putting up the next part in a day or two and such. **

** I promise that all of you will be confused no more (I hope) by the end of this four part story! Until then, enjoy, wonder, get confused, and please Review!**

**News on Bloody Conspiracy: I've written the prologue and the first chapter... It'll appear... sometime soon on this site! **


	28. Sense Two, Smell

**Sense, part two of four**

**Smell**

I hate the smell of old wood.

The varnish, yeah, I guess.

But the old wood.

Old books also.

I really hate the smell of the night too.

No… I don't really hate it.

I… I love it.

Too much.

It smells too much like him.

His name? No, I can't say his name, not just yet.

Juliet says that whenever I smell anything like that, I throw it into the fire.

What do I do with old desks then?

I hack it into pieces, then throw it into the fire.

Sometimes though… hm, weird, now that I think about it.

Someone that looks like you, Mr. Psychiatrist, and a little like him, comes along and stops me.

I wish… it could be really him that stops me.

But, I couldn't stop them, so who am I to say that I wish he could stop me?

The night...

What do I do about that?

I can't look at the night anyways.

It's rare when I smell the night.

When I do, I don't know what happens…

I think I start crying.

When I wake up, they tell me it's been a week or something.

I think they're lying though.

Who could freak out that badly over the smell of the night?

…

Hey… it's lunchtime isn't it…?

That… that looks like a sandwich…

No, I mean… it's lopsided and cut funny…

I bet there's ham, a slice of cheese, avocado, and some tomatoes.

…I really got that right?

Because… I used to make sandwiches for him just like that.

He'd never eat it though.

He'd eat it later on behind my back.

I think he was embarrassed at eating such an ugly sandwich.

I've… been making sandwiches for him everyday ever since that day…

Sometimes I wake up to see them on the counter.

I don't believe I make them, actually, because I don't remember doing something like that. And he can't eat them anyways.

But, who would make such an ugly sandwich besides me?

So… I guess that they give them to you.

Good thing it doesn't go to waste.

You're more worthy of eating it than him anyways…

…!

Oh… tears are on my face.

I'm sorry, I have no idea why I'm crying…

* * *

-

-

-

**And the strangeness continues! I'm so sorry for forgetting to update, so as a super special bonus I'm put up the third part too... two more to go...!**

**Bear with me people, it'll gradually make sense... XD **


	29. Sense Three, Sound

**Sense, part three of four**

**Sound**

I can't listen to the piano.

Oh, or classical music.

I miss playing the violin…

I can't play it.

I played a duet with him once.

Yeah, he's plays the piano.

He was really good… so much better than me.

I didn't tell him though, back then I thought I didn't need to.

No, no, I can't say his name…

You know, they say that when I first started doing sessions with you, I couldn't listen to your voice.

I freaked out a lot or something…

Butler says that I would say it sounded too much like him.

But now that I know you, you guys are nothing alike!

You're so much kinder than him.

But… even though he's horrible… I wish he was still here.

I… that day…

I think, I think… I can say it now…

That day… bullets were flying at him.

I jumped into the way, but it didn't stop anything…

And my power… you know it, right?

It's a curse… I survived… but he didn't.

He died. Right there.

I would do anything… to go back again and save him.

Yeah, even sacrifice my life…

I… why couldn't I say it?

But… I don't deserve to say it, I betrayed him…

I wish I could have told him…

That… I loved him…

So much… I did so much…

But he died before I could get a word out.

And then… my friends came and dragged me away…

They buried him later on….

I watched him getting lowered into his grave…

Even then I couldn't tell him.

I love him… I still do…

Mr. Psychiatrist?

I know I'm crying, but, you don't need to cry too, you don't.

Of course you're crying, don't deny it.

Don't cry… It's not related to you in any way…

I'm just another patient.

If you cry every time, no one's gonna see you, they'll say you're a baby.

What…? His name…?

His name was- no- is, Artemis…

Artemis Fowl…

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Aha! Now people know what this is really about! This is actually, once again, a what if sort of thing, where Artemis dies, and how Ame deals with it. Yes, she's talking to a psychiatrist. Now onward to the last one, since I got here too late to put up this one last night, I'll pull up number four too!**


	30. Sense Four, Truth

**Sense part four of four**

**Truth**

He slipped off his glasses as she walked out the door.

These glasses, they weren't even close to being needed.

He felt like crushing them under his foot.

She walked more confidently now. Like a big secret had been lifted off her chest.

"Artemis?"

He turned around, Holly looked at him, sadly, expectantly.

"She… could say my name today, it's an improvement."

"Did… she tell you something else? Your normal apathetic demeanour is… disturbed."

The genius shook his head.

He turned his back on her, putting his hands on his new desk. The old one had been destroyed.

A single tear slid down his cheek.

He hadn't been crying before, but she could feel him crying inside.

"I'll bring her back… one day, she'll wake up from her nightmare."

He shrugged off his coat and put the glasses in a drawer.

"When that day comes… She'll know that I'm not dead."

Slowly, he eased into a plastic chair.

"She'll know her confession was heard…"

Running his hands through his hair, he whispered quietly,

"And that it was returned…"

"I will bring Ame back."

* * *

-

-

-

-

**BOOM! My last twist for awhile... XD Artemis didn't really die... Ame just thought he did. (The clone, you know?)In this what if story, Artemis just comes a little too late, leaving Ame with his dead clone for a little too long. She began to reject the idea that he was still alive, and eventually was driven to a state where she would not accept anything like him. (Dunno what the term for that is, but it's out there... it's a real mental disorder.)**

**More new and stories will come soon!  
**


End file.
